A Swan's Courage
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: In the middle of a practice duel with Yusei, a mirror monster grabs the signers and takes them to a parallel dimension. Trying to find her friends, Sakura Phoenix meets Len and Kit Taylor. Full Summary on Profile
1. Prologue: Parallel Worlds

Prologue: Parallel Worlds

_**Hey everyone! I have two reasons to type this story. One, someone requested it, and two; I couldn't wait to type this story anymore! Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy the prologue!**_

_Even though it's only been a week since the end of the Signer-Dark Signer wars, a lot has changed. My name is Sakura Phoenix, and I am one of the last two children of the Phoenix family. I have long flowing pink hair, brown eyes, and the mark of the Crimson Dragon on my right arm. Actually, it was the mark of the Twilight Signer, a person who has the powers of a normal Signer, and a Dark Signer. I had to fuse my mark of the Dragon with a Dark Signer's dark mark in order to create the Heart of the Crimson Dragon, the mark of the Twilight Signer._

"Junk Warrior attack her Twin-Sword Marauder!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 3300/ Sakura LP 3300_

_That's Yusei Fudo, our leader, well Signer wise, and my best friend, but not my boyfriend. We were training for the WRGP, a tournament that Yusei, Crow, and Jack were entering, just as I was about to make my move._

"What's happening?" exclaimed Yusei as his duel runner started to veer out of control

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know my Duel Runner is out of control! AAHH!" screamed Yusei as he was about to crash into the barrier

"Yusei!" I screamed

_I was expecting an impact, but somehow, a portal opened, and dragged me and Yusei into it._

"Yusei! Sakura!" exclaimed Crow, Jack, Luna, Leo, and Akiza in unison

"What's happening?" asked Jack

"Don't know, we just got sucked into this portal while we were turbo dueling. Your stories?" I said

"Same as you, we all got pulled into a portal." Said Crow

_Suddenly, a wind separated me from the others, and I suddenly found myself in a alley, but this wasn't New Domino City, I didn't know where I was, but the weirdest thing was there were no people around, and my duel runner had changed color. Instead of its usual pink color, it was now white. At least my duel disk was still there, question is, where the hell am I?_

"Where is everyone? Why is this place deserted? Traffic lights and street crossing lights are still working, but there's no one, not even in the shops." I said to no one in particular

_I took a look at my reflection, and noticed that my hair and eye color had changed, from my chocolate eyes and sunset pink hair to endless sea blue eyes and blond hair. I guessed that going through the portal had somehow changed my DNA structure dramatically. If there was a reason to this, I would soon find out. Soon enough, a man came up to me._

"Good afternoon Miss." Said the man

"Who are you?" I asked

"That's confidential information." Said the man

"Look I don't have time. I have to look for…" I started

"For your missing friends?" finished the man

"How did you know about that?" I asked

"I know a lot of things, and you young lady can help me." Said the man

"How can I help?" I said

"Do you see this, there is a man who's creating a army and unfortunately, I was the one who created these." Said the man holding up a weird looking deck

"You mean those weird looking decks?" I asked

"I see you know something about these. Let me show you something." Said the man

_He showed me an image of a man in black armor, with a helmet that reminded me of a bat._

"This is Kamen Rider Wing Knight, and he is recruiting many people in his army, this is the last deck I created before he stole the other eleven. If you can defeat him, then all of his plans would fail, are you up to the task?" asked the man

_I took the deck, it soon began to glow, and for some weird reason, I could read his mind, his name was Xaviax, he was an alien, a big fat liar, and was the one who took Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Akiza prisoner._

"One last thing, I didn't catch your name." I said

"My name is Charles, Charles Fleming." Said Xaviax

"Pleasure to meet you, Xaviax." I said with venom in my voice

"What? How…how do…" started Xaviax

"Know your name? I know many things and you are someone I can't trust, after what you did to Yusei. Where are my friends?" I spat

"You'll be with them soon enough, attack!" exclaimed Xaviax

_Monsters emerged from the mirrors left and right, I took out all I could and got on my duel runner, I went somewhere without mirrors, which meant that I had to power off my duel runner, and cover the screen so Xaviax couldn't find me._

"Oh Crimson Dragon, what should I do? How do I get out of this mess? If you can hear me, send me a sign, anything! Please, I need to know how to get out of this mess, and most importantly, I need to find Yusei and the others." I said hoping that the Crimson Dragon heard me

_I heard a crash outside, and I prepared my duel disk, if there was an enemy out there, I wanted to be ready, but I all I saw was the man in the bat armor. He got out of the armor and he looked injured._

"Are you okay?" I exclaimed

"Who are you?" asked the man

"I asked if you were okay." I repeated

"I've been worst, and you, did you avoid enslavement." Said the man

"Enslavement? Isn't that against the law?" I asked

"I take it that you're not from around here." Said the man

"You could say that again, where are we?" I asked

"This is Ventara, my home." Said the man

"I have a first-aid kit in the seat pocket of my bike, come with me." I said

_A few bandages later…_

"Thanks, I didn't catch your name." said the man

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." I said

"Len." Said Len

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Phoenix. It's nice to meet you Len." I said

"Likewise, what's that?" asked Len

"This?" I said holding up the deck

"That's an Advent Deck. Where did you get this?" asked Len

"Some wise guy named Xaviax who tried to make me do his dirty work." I said

"Xaviax? And you didn't believe him?" asked Len

"I'm psychic, and for some weird reason, I can also read minds. He had you on his most wanted list, why?" I asked

"Because I'm trying to free the people of Ventara." Said Len

"This place is Ventara right? And he wants you out of the picture because you're just trying to do what's right?" I asked

"Yeah, at least someone's more understanding." Said Len

"What was that?" I asked

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." Said Len

"Listen, we both have the same goal, but different motives. I want to stop Xaviax because he's holding my friends hostage. Will you please let me help you?" I asked

"I can, first off, if you have looked through the deck, there is a card called Contract. If you hold out that card in front of a reflective object, the beast that you make a contract with will allow you to become a Kamen Rider, but are you up for the task?" asked Len

"I am." I said

_I pulled out the Contract Card, and went outside I found a mirror, and held the card up to the mirror. As I waited for what felt like an eternity, a swan appeared in the reflection._

"Let's do this." I said

_The swan came to me, and I felt a warm sensation throughout my body._

"From this day forth, you're now Kamen Rider Siren." Said Len

_**Wow! Epic or epic failure? Please review and I hope to see you next time! Until then, I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off.**_


	2. Kamen Rider Siren

Chapter 1: Kamen Rider Siren

_**Hey everyone! I'm back and currently on winter break! Let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, period**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

"One question, do you know how to fight?" asked Len

"Fight? Sure, if it's Tai Kwon Do and judo, but I do have a little experience with a sword, courtesy of a nutcase who's been chasing me for the past five years of my life." I said

"That'll do." Said Len

"Explanation?" I asked

"In order to be a Kamen Rider, you need to know how to fight. Let's spar." Said Len

"Alright." I said

_We spared for a while, and I was surprised at Len's fighting skills and level, I mean, I'm a black belt and he's putting me in my place._

"You're good, but you could be better." Said Len

"Gee wiz Captain Obvious, what gave that away?" I asked

_I heard a strange sound and after the sound went away, I asked Len what that sound was._

"What was that?" I asked

"Someone's in trouble, let's go!" exclaimed Len running

"Wait up!" I exclaimed starting to run, but he was fast

_I ran at top speed, and when I caught up to Len, I saw a girl with black hair (Or was it dark brown?) being dragged by a monster of some sorts._

"That's our target, the mirror monster." Said Len

"Why are they called Mirror Monsters?" I asked

"Because they can go through reflective surfaces, which include mirrors." Said Len

"Good to know." I said

_Len pulled out his Advent Deck, and some strings of blue electricity went down his arm and created a belt of some sorts._

"Kamen Rider." Said Len

_He slid his Advent Deck into the belt and transformed into Kamen Rider Wing Knight._

"Stay put." Said Len

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, who are you? Are you with him?" asked the girl

"One question at a time, my name is Sakura, and yes I'm with him." I said

_I noticed three other people enter, so I had assumed that they were agents of Xaviax, but Len was in trouble._

"Hide somewhere, hurry!" I exclaimed

"Uh, right." Said the girl

_I held up my Advent Deck and white electricity went down my arm, but I didn't feel anything, but Len needed help._

"Kamen Rider!" I exclaimed

_I slid the deck into place, and when I finished transforming, I was in white armor, and I pulled out the rapier on my belt on impulse, like it was a reaction._

"Need help?" I asked Len

"Thanks." Said Len

_I pulled the handle of the sword, and pulled a card out from the deck._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A double ended sword appeared, and I grabbed hold of it, ready to take down the shark monster. A few moments into the battle, I was bringing the hammer down on Jaws._

"You're good with a sword." Complemented Len

"Thanks, I take lessons." I said

"Let's finish this." Said Len

"Allow me." I said sliding a card into the slot on my rapier

"Final Vent." Said the voice

_A mechanical swan appeared and blew the shark towards me, I swung my sword, and it disintegrated._

"Good job." Said Len

"Thanks." I said

"Let's go meet up with Maya." Said Len

"That's the girl with black hair, right?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Len

_We got out of the armor, and met up with Maya._

"You okay?" asked Len

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Maya

"Len, wait." I said trying to catch

"Wait, what is this place?" asked Maya

"This is Ventara, my home." Said Len

"But not mine." I said

"Where is everyone? Why is it deserted?" asked Maya

"They've all been taken, by General Xaviax." Said Len

"Wait a minute, Kit said you and Xaviax were on the same side." Said Maya

"Kit's been deceived by one of Xaviax's riders. Xaviax, is the bad guy, not me." Said Len

"Is there any way to bring back your people? To free them from Xaviax?" asked Maya

"With the original riders gone, with our leader gone, I don't know." Said Len

"How did it happen? How did Xaviax win?" asked Maya

"One of the riders betrayed us. I don't know why, but he did." Said Len

"I'm so sorry Len. I know how it feels to be betrayed." I said

"Is this going to happen to Earth?" asked Maya

"Yes, if I don't stop Xaviax." Said Len

"You mean if _we_ don't stop him, I have a reason to fight him, a reason I'll tell you, if you can earn my complete trust." I said

_In a nearby junkyard…_

"We gotta get Kit away from Torque. He's fallen right into Xaviax's hands." Said Len

"Question is how?" I asked

"Maya, you don't believe me?" asked Len

"I do, I guess, a real bad guy wouldn't have saved me." Said Maya

"Or bad girl." I said

"Thanks." Said Len

"We have to stop this from happening to Earth. We have to stop Xaviax. You two have to talk to Kit and convince him." Said Maya

"I tried." Said Len

"You have to try again. I'll help you, and you can help too Sakura. Don't give up on him. Len, promise me." Said Maya

"I promise." Said Len

"Me too, you have my word Maya." I said

_I noticed that Len stopped in his tracks, and pulled out his Advent Deck, but before he could transform, someone in bull armor, kicked his Advent Deck out of his hand and Len was on the ground._

"Len! You're toast, bull boy!" I exclaimed

_I pulled put my Advent Deck, and unlike what happened to Len, I was prepared for him._

"Kamen Rider." I said

_I slid the deck into place, and you know what happens._

"Who are you?" I asked

"That's Kamen Rider Thrust." Said Len

_**And we're done with this chapter folks! If this isn't what you were hoping for, sorry. Please review and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off.**_


	3. Kamen Riders

Chapter 2: Kamen Riders

_**As you know, we reach the episode where it's Kamen Rider Wing Knight vs. Kamen Rider Thrust. While Len and Thrust are fighting, Sakura tries to find Kit, A.K.A. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, and talk some sense into him about Len. And, you know how it goes. Well, less talk, more time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

"Time for you to go." Said Len

"But how do I get out of here?" asked Maya

_He pushed Maya to the car, and apparently forgot that she wasn't a Kamen Rider. He pushed her through the window to the other side. I was about to pull a card out of my Advent Deck when Kamen Rider Thrust kicked Len's Advent Deck back to him_

"Pick it up, no fun winning an unfair fight." Said Thrust

"Kamen Rider." Said Len

"You ready for this?" I asked after he finished transforming

"Oh yeah." Said Len

_We fought Kamen Rider Thrust, but this guy had a little experience with fighting, we could take him on easily, and one way or another, I had to know the reason to why Xaviax because this guy obviously has a reason to fight._

"Boy you two are good. Why'd I get you two for the first round?" asked Thrust

"Round? What are you talking about?" asked Len

"You think this is a boxing tournament or something?" I asked

_He lunged at us again, but this time, I was knocked away. Just when I was getting back up on my feet, I could have sworn that I saw a man in purple armor. The armor's helmet reminded me of a cobra, and as much as I hated snakes, I let this one slither away on purpose._

"Sorry man, you're good but I got the motivation to win this thing, you know what I'm sayin'?" asked Thrust

"What 'thing' are you talking about?" asked Len

"You know, Battle Club, the tournament." Said Thrust

"Sorry rhino brain, but we don't anything about any Battle Club." I said

"This isn't a tournament, this is a war. There's no winning it." Said Len

"Trust me, I'm gonna win it. I'll beat you two, I win, and I get my life back." Said Thrust

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Strike Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A sort of spear appeared in Thrust's hand, and I knew that if I got hit by that thing, it would be game over._

"Well, I can't do a Strike Vent, but I can do this." I said placing a card into my rapier

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_My sword appeared, and I used it as a sort of shield-slash-weapon against Thrust's Strike Vent._

"You've been lied to. The man who gave you the Advent Deck tricked you into fighting me." Said Len

"Ha! You like me to believe that." Said Thrust

_He fought with a little more force, or was it the Strike Vent? I didn't know._

"Whatever he promised you, it isn't real." Said Len

"It has to be real. It has to be!" denied Thrust

"For the last time, whatever he promised you, he isn't going to give it to you. You're making a mistake!" I exclaimed

"Maybe I am, but I can't take the chance!" exclaimed Thrust

_We fought him as hard as we could, but before I could get the chance to draw my Final Vent card, he knocked me into a nearby stack of tires. Was I mad, maybe. Was I hurt, yes! I was hurt like hell!_

"That's the last time I play 'Get knocked by the rhino'." I said to no one in particular

_And this was the last time I was getting caught off guard, real off guard!_

"Wait a minute. How many of you guys am I gonna have to beat?" asked Thrust

"I'll go after the guy in the lizard armor; can you take care of yourself?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Len

"That's good." I said

_I followed the guy in the armor that reminded me of a lizard, but before I could talk to him, someone pulled him over, and I was shocked at his audacity._

"Wait, stop, stop, I'm not fighting you!" exclaimed the boy

"What about him?" asked the guy in the lizard armor

"You mean her, I'm a girl!" I exclaimed

"You're gonna regret not putting your body armor on." Said the guy in the lizard armor

"Look, listen to me, you're not working for who think you are." Said the boy

"Man, I don't care who I'm working for as long as I get to fight. I never felt power like this." Said the guy in the lizard armor

"Well, would you care if you knew they were out to destroy the Earth?" asked the boy

"I would." I said

"Back off." Said the guy in the lizard armor

"What's your story?" asked the boy

"My story? I was almost tricked into doing Xaviax's dirty work." I said

"What's goin' on down there? Am I invited to this party?" asked the guy with the bazooka

"You're Kamen Rider Torque." I said

"Reutilizing with the enemy?" asked Torque

"Torque, stop, listen, Xaviax has been tricking the other riders, offering each one something they want. He told Incisor he'd give him a million bucks to take out Wing Knight. This guy wanted a challenge. Xaviax told him Wing Knight was the toughest man on two worlds. And she…?" started the boy

"Offered to help me find my friends, before I learned he was holding them captive." I said

"Everyone who's after Wing Knight…is working for Xaviax." Said the boy

"Hahaha! Congratulations, Kit. Thank you for playing, let's tell him what he's won, a one-way pass, to the Advent Void." Said Torque

"No, if you're gonna start pulling out your guns, then I'm outta here." Said the guy in the lizard armor

"Get out of the armor, before you're Vented!" exclaimed Kit

"How about hiding?" I asked

"Not so fast." Said Torque

_He fired his bazooka and hit the guy in the lizard armor when his back was turned. He pulled a card out of his Advent Deck, and I was thinking, Final Vent._

"Attack Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Okay, I was wrong._

"I'll deal with you two next." Said Torque

"You should transform, if you're a Kamen Rider." I said

"Kamen Rider!" exclaimed Kit

_He transformed, and I was impressed by the red armor. The helmet reminded me of a knight's helmet with an image of a Dragon's head on the top of the helmet._

"You cheated!" exclaimed the guy in the lizard armor

"No, this is cheating." Said Torque

"Torque, stop!" exclaimed Kit

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"We might have to stand back. I have a feeling this is going to be big, not in a good way." I said worried

_I was right, an array of bullets, missiles, and possibly_ _some other heavy artillery was used in Torque's Final Vent, and considering that I was the weakest right now, he was after me next._

"What's happening? What is this? What is this? No, no!" exclaimed the guy in the lizard armor

"What happened to him?" I asked

"He got Vented." Said Kit

"Then that means we better keep our guard up." I said

"I should've never have listened to you." Said Kit

_He fired his gun, and I knew that Kit needed help._

"And you'll never have to. Ever. Again." Said Torque

"Back off! If you want to him, you have to get through me." I said pulling out my rapier

"Isn't it rough, when someone you trust, betrays you?" asked Torque

"I know the feeling, and why don't you just back off, or I'll force to." I said in a threatening tone

"Sakura, look out!" exclaimed Len

"Uh-oh. Kit, move it!" I exclaimed running out of Len's Final Vent's path

_Torque ran away, and I was thinking, stinking coward! Come back here and fight like a man!_

"Len, you alright?" asked Kit

"Yeah." Said Len

"Here, let me help you." I said

"Thanks." Said Len

_We got to the nearest mirror around, but Len and I were pretty banged up._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was wrong, I should've trusted you." Said Kit

"Better late than never." Said Len

"Kit! Len! Sakura! Are you okay? You want me to take you to the hospital?" asked Maya

"Uh, well, I don't think that's a good idea. We don't want the attention." Said Kit

"Can I at least take you home?" asked Maya

"I, um…I have no home here." Said Len

"What about you Sakura?" asked Maya

"Um…I don't have a place to go either." I admitted sheepishly

"You two could crash at my place." Said Kit

"I don't want to be a bother." I said

"Come on, my car's this way." Said Maya

_Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, Akiza, I'll find a way to save you from Xaviax, I vow on the Crimson Dragon._

_**Wow, we're done, and school's back in session on Monday, which means that I have to start with the weekly updates again. *Grumbles a curse under breath* Please review and until next week or whenever I update one of my stories, I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off. Ciao for now!**_


	4. Reasons

Chapter 3: Reasons

_**Yeah, I know, update issues, but don't blame me, blame all the homework I have! But the good news is, I have a SNOW DAY! Well, ice day, but I still don't have school. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in any possible way**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Kit and I carried Len to Kit's place, but I was impressed, at the level of darkness this place has._

"Hey Kit, you should think about brightening this place up a bit." I said

"Sorry, I didn't exactly have enough time to fix the place up." Said Kit

"Well, I didn't know, sorry." I said

"It's okay. Len, here, sit, sit." Said Kit

"Thanks." Said Len his face soon turning into a face of pain

"Thanks for saving my life; I know I really don't deserve it." Said Kit

"Stop beating yourself up Kit. I don't blame you, Xaviax and Torque did a good job of making me look like the bad guy." Said Len

"He told you he could cure your dad, that's all you were thinking." Said Maya

"Yeah, still you know, I should have seen it, he was such a slime ball." Said Kit

"I should have said something, I knew it from the second I saw him." Said Maya

"I don't blame you, Xaviax is a classic manipulator. He tells you want you want to hear or convinces you to do something to get your life back on track, and next thing you know, you're dancing in the palm of his hand." I said

"How do you know so much about him?" asked Kit

_I looked at Len, and he nodded his head._

"I'm psychic, but the only powers I had were visions of the future, dreams of the past and future, and well…" I started

"Well what?" asked Len

"I can summon monsters." I said

"Wait, summon monsters?" asked Kit

"Yeah, but not those mirror monsters we were facing before, these monsters." I said pulling out my deck

"What are they?" asked Len

"Those look like Yu-Gi-Oh cards, it's a popular card game." Said Maya

"Well, remember when I said that I wasn't from Ventara or here? Where I'm from, those cards are a part of a whole apocalypse legend." I said

"Seriously?" asked Kit

"Seriously. And my powers have increased lately, and because of that, if I make direct contact with someone through touch, I can read their mind, I think that's more or less willingly now." I said

"But here's what I don't get, why does Xaviax have to trick the riders into fighting for him? I mean, why doesn't he just get the biggest, baddest, toughest criminals out there and give them the Advent Decks? Wouldn't that just save him a lot of time and trouble?" asked Kit

"Yeah, that's a good question, why these people?" asked Maya

_Len stood up and pulled out his wallet, and from it he pulled out a picture with three people in it. One was himself, the other male was Kit, and the female was…me?_

"That's why." Said Len

"I don't understand, when did you take this?" asked Maya

"I don't remember taking this? Do you?" asked Kit turning towards me

"It couldn't be anytime before today, I just got here." I said

"Because none of you did, that's not you, or you. This is a picture of me, Adam, and Kase, the original Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Siren, and Kase was my girlfriend." Said Len

"That's the original Dragon?" asked Kit

"And she's the original Siren?" I asked

"They look just like you." Said Maya

"Then, then that means we're all twins." Said Kit

"The Kamen Riders of Earth are the mirror twins of the original Kamen Riders on Ventara, Sakura's an exception." Said Len

"How?" asked Maya

_I pulled out a picture of me and the Signers, plus Matt and Leo and showed it to them._

"Who are these people?" asked Kit

"Those are my friends, and the girl with the pink hair, that's me." I said

"What, but you're different here." Said Maya

"When I arrived, my DNA structure had changed somehow, and before I knew what was going on, Xaviax tried to get me to do his dirty work. The only part of me that hasn't changed is my height and my hairstyle, that's the only thing that hasn't changed within my DNA structure." I said

"You see, the Advent Decks were created for one person only. Only someone with an exact DNA match can use it." Said Len

"Maybe, when I went thought the portal, maybe my DNA had changed, because maybe the original Siren's DNA was similar to mine, it was just the hair and eye color that needed a adjustment, if you pardon the expression." I said

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Maya

"Hey, come on, come on. So Xaviax has to find ways to get a bunch of random people to try and Vent you." Said Kit

"Yeah." Said Len

"He used their fears and desires to trick them. He appears as someone different to each person, and then he lures them in." said Maya

"No, that doesn't work." Said Kit

"What'd you mean?" asked Maya

"Look at me, I mean nobody gave me the Dragon deck, I found it on my counter. Where's Xaviax in my story?" asked Kit

"He's there somewhere, trust me." Said Len

"And think about me, if it weren't for my psychic abilities, I would have been hunting after Len believing that Xaviax could help me find my friends." I said

_We heard the alarm, and as much as Len wanted in on the action, he needed to rest._

"No, no, no, we'll…we'll go." Said Kit

"Okay, you two go." Said Len

"Let's ride." I said

"Good luck Kit, you too Sakura." Said Len

"Thanks." I said

_We got to the site and brought out our Advent Decks._

"Kamen Rider!" Kit and I exclaimed in unison

_We went through the mirror, and landed a nice, hard, kick on a mirror monster. As we were about to get attacked, we were pushed through a stack of wooden chairs, by hotshot rhino brain._

"You!" exclaimed Kit

"Fighting monsters when there's Kamen Riders around? You're not gonna win the tournament that way." Said Thrust

"For the umpteenth time, this isn't a fighting tournament, it's a war!" I exclaimed

"Whatever, come on losers, let's rumble." Said Thrust

"A tournament?" asked Kit

"He thinks we're in a tournament called Battle Club." I said

"Hang on; I'll take care of this guy." Said Thrust

"Strike Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_The spear appeared in Thrust's hand again, but this time, he wasn't going after us. He hit the monster, hard too, and it was getting away._

"Man, he's getting away, come on!" exclaimed Kit

"Dude, forget it. I'm here to win Battle Club, not fight monsters." Said Thrust

"Are you insane? If gotta stop him before they take more innocent people!" exclaimed Kit

"This is your chance to prove that your brain isn't as small as a rhino." I said taunting him

_We ran for who knows how long, pulled out our Sword Vents, and found the mirror monster._

"There you are." Said Kit

"Don't think you're getting away this time." I said

_This mirror monster was a slick one, and to quote Hunter Pace, this guy must think he's slicker than slick. We rushed him from both sides, and slid in our Final Vents together._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Kit's dragon appeared before my swan did, and as the mirror monster came our way, Kit jumped and disintegrated the monster as my sword hit it._

"Not bad, I think we work better together." Said Kit

"Don't let it get to your head, you weren't too bad Dragon." I said

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kit

"I was bad, you were better, I'm serious." I said

"Thanks." Said Kit

"Come on, let's go." I said

"Yeah, and I think you should meet my dad." Said Kit

_At the hospital…_

"It's alright, she's with me, no harm, right?" asked Kit

"No harm." Said the police officer

"Thanks." Said Kit

"Man, Security Officers here are a lot nicer than where I'm from." I said

"Security Officers?" asked Kit

"The term for police officers where I'm from." I said

"Oh." Said Kit

"It's alright; I wasn't exactly expecting every two dimensions to have the same rules or anything." I said

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Hey dad, this is Sakura, my friend." Said Kit

_We both sat down in a nearby chair, and I noticed that Kit was really worried about his father._

"Worried about him?" I asked

"Yeah, could I ask you something?" asked Kit

"Sure." I said

"What were your parents like?" asked Kit

"I don't know what my mom was like; she died a week after I was born. But my dad, he was the kindest person that I always looked up to, no matter what, until, the accident." I said

"What accident?" asked Kit

"The accident took away the life of my father, but almost took my life. I was lucky to have survived, but Dad wasn't so lucky. He died within an hour after the crash, and I was in a coma for two weeks." I said

"I'm so sorry." Said Kit

"It's alright, but it's not like I don't have anything to remember him by, he gave me two cards, cards that I will always cherish. You could talk to your dad now, if you like." I said

"Thanks. Dad, every time I think I have something figured out, something new happens, and then I-I just don't know. Who gave me the deck, was it you, was it Xaviax? What's the point? Len says there's no cure for you anyways." Said Kit

_He hung his head down low for a minute, and when his head sprung back up, he looked at his dad._

"Where? Where is it?" asked Kit

"Where is what?" I asked

"Didn't you hear my dad talk?" asked Kit

_I shook my head, and then looked at the clock, it was really late, and we needed to get back. However, before I told Kit, the alarm went off._

"I'll be back, I'll find a cure, I promise. Sakura, let's go." Said Kit

"Right." I said

_We transformed into the armor, and when we got to the site, we saw Thrust getting beaten up by a squid!_

"Hang on!" exclaimed Kit

_All three of us attacked the squid, but this thing was hard, way harder than Jaws. While Kit and I were battling Squid face, Thrust was prepared to throw the hammer down. However, Kit and I got our uh, faces caught in the Squid's tentacles._

"I figured on of you guys would show up. I got it." Said Thrust

"Strike Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Thrust attacked the squid, and we managed to get un-stuck from the tentacles. However, Thrust wasn't so lucky, when he got stuck, he pulled out a card, and I knew what that card was going to be, Final Vent._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Hey I was right! Thrust got onto his Advent Beast, and, quite literally, charged at the squid._

"Now that that's out of the way, I want to talk to you two. Tell me what you know about Battle Club. You part of Charlie's little game?" asked Thrust

"Battle Club? Charlie? We don't know what you're talking about!" exclaimed Kit

"Come on bro, start talking! What's this really about?" asked Thrust

"Stop!" exclaimed Kit

"What did you guys do to that other Kamen Rider?" exclaimed Thrust

_Thrust attacked us, and we flew through the air, and landed on our backs._

"You've got it all wrong! We're not with those guys!" I exclaimed

"Sorry bro, wrong answer." Said Thrust

_As he attacked us while we were defenseless, I stood up and fought with more determination than I had ever before, even more than the determination I had to save my sister from the darkness._

_**I love days with no school! Then again, don't we all? Please review, and until the next time I update, I'm sakuraphoenix saying I heart you, signing off, enjoy the day off for those of you who have one (not like I'm trying to sound rude), and see you soon!**_


	5. A Painful Past

Chapter 4: A Painful Past

_**This is why I love five-day weekends, and to answer that question, yes my snow days started on Wednesday. But enough talk about me and my personal life, and let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_In case some of you don't remember how Kit and I managed to pick a fight with Kamen Rider Thrust, allow me to refresh your memory. Kit and I heard the alarm, went to the scene, found Thrust being beat up by a squid monster, and this is how we got here, because after Thrust vented the stupid squid, he went after us. We got pushed back by his Strike Vent, and man, we were we in pain, and for proof, check my cape, it was torn and ripped._

"You're not going to get any answers like that, jerk." Said Kit

"What he said, just replace jerk with idiot." I said

"Oh no?" asked Thrust

"No." said Kit

"How's this feel?" asked Thrust attacking Kit

"Dragon!" I exclaimed

"We're done fighting with you." Said Kit

"Then you two better start talking, you hear me?" exclaimed Thrust

"Wait!" I exclaimed

"Wait, wait, stop!" exclaimed Kit

_We both got out of the armor, and when Thrust got out of his, he had a look of shock on his face._

"You're just kids, I thought you guys were all pros." Said Thrust

"Well I have a newsflash, I'm not a kid, I'm an 18-year-old woman thank you very much!" I exclaimed

"But, you still think it's a game, after what happened to Camo?" asked Kit

"Wait, you mean the guy in lizard armor?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Kit

"What did happen to him?" asked Thrust

"He got Vented." I said

"He was sent to the Advent Void." Said Kit

"The what?" asked Thrust

"It's the place behind the mirrors, once you get sent there, you can come back." Said Kit

"So you and Wing Knight were right, this is a war." Said Thrust

"Yeah, I guess, but it's not between you, me, or him." I said

_He nodded his head, and walked away from us._

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" asked Kit

"I have to see somebody." Said Thrust

"Wait! Man, too late, he's gone. Kit, you need help?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Kit

"Hang on; once we get back to your place, I'll patch you up." I said

_At Kit's apartment…_

"Len, we ran into Kamen Rider…" started Kit

"He's out, we shouldn't disturb him." I said

"Then explain what the Duel Disk is for." Said Kit

"It'll help, I promise, I just hope that I still have the Psychic Powers that I have back home." I said

"Well, it's a good start to try." Said Kit

"Alright, I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master." I said

_Dian Keto appeared in front of us, and healed Kit, he definitely looked a lot better._

"Better?" I asked

"Yeah, thanks." Said Kit

"No problem, but now, I have to take my medicine, no pun intended." I said as I activated Red Medicine

"You can actually take that stuff?" asked Kit

"Actually, this stuff may help me feel better, but it makes me sick, it's nasty!" I exclaimed as I finished taking the Red Medicine

_He hung his head down again, and when he sprung back up, I knew what happened._

"Talk to your dad again?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Kit

"It's late, we should get some rest." I said

"Yeah, you're right." Said Kit

_The next day…_

"So, do you mind if you could tell me about your past?" asked Kit

"I don't think that's a good idea Kit." I said

"Why not?" asked Kit

"Sorry, but I just don't think that's such a good idea. I have a lot of bad memories." I said

"Me too." Said Kit

"How?" I asked

"Ever since my dad disappeared a year ago, I've been framed for crimes that I didn't do." Said Kit

"Ouch, well, I guess I could make an exception." I said

"Well?" asked Kit

"You see, my mom was a scientist, and my dad was a pro duelist. And, not only that, but I have a twin sister." I said

"You do? Lucky, I wish I had a sibling." Said Kit

"Well, remember yesterday; when I said that the cards I had were a part of an apocalypse legend?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Kit

"Well, you see, me and my friends, the ones in the picture I showed you, had to face people that were dead, but brought back to life." I said

"Like Vampires?" asked Kit

"That's what I first thought! Anyway, my sister was one of them." I said

"What happened?" asked Kit

"On my thirteenth birthday, my sister and I were walking home from school, when a nutcase named Sayer shot her mistaking her for me." I said

"What?" exclaimed Kit

"Yeah, don't worry, he's gone now." I said

"I guess that's one less thing you can worry about." Said Kit

"Yeah, anyway, I'm heading out; I'll see you back here soon." I said walking out of the apartment

_I walked to a nearby bookstore, Grace's Books, and saw someone who looked like he was about to ring a bell, when I opened the door._

"Sorry Michelle, I have a customer, I gotta go." Said a female voice

"Maya?" I asked

"Sakura!" exclaimed Maya

"Wait, you know her?" asked the boy

"Yeah, Trent, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is my friend Trent." Said Maya

"Hi." said Trent

"Nice to meet you." I said

"So who were you talking to before I came?" I asked

"Michelle Walsh, a reporter who I've been forced to work with, ARGH!" exclaimed Maya

"I know the feeling, Angela Rains, a news reporter where I'm from just drives me crazy!" I exclaimed

"I swear that woman is psychic, she knows that Trent and I are onto something. I gotta tell Kit about this." Said Maya

"What are you onto about; don't tell me you found another Kamen Rider, did you?" I asked

"How'd you know?" asked Maya

"Wow that was a total guess." I said

"Wait, you know about the Kamen Riders?" asked Trent

"She knows because she is a Kamen Rider." Said Maya

"Seriously? I thought that the Kamen Riders would be cool guys, not hot babes." Said Trent

"If you were trying to pick me up, sorry, back home, I have a boyfriend." I said

"Anyways, I'm calling Kit." Said Maya

"Alright, let's see if he's there." I said

"Hey Kit, safe news in Gramercy Heights. I just got a tip from JTC about another Rider, and it looks like he's a good guy. I'm still trying to figure out a way to get him to show himself." Said Maya

"Hey, who's up for coffee?" asked another girl

"And, I think I just did, I'll call you later." Said Maya

"Maya, who is your blond friend?" asked the girl

"Lacey, this is Sakura, and I have an even better idea." Said Maya

"First, she needs to tell me, where she got those cute boots, and ah-dorable top!" exclaimed Lacey

_I was wearing a Whimsical Fairy Tale top, which was pink and orange, along with Capri jeans, and my signature Pink Riding Boots. If there was something about this girl, there could only be a few words to describe her, she was a fashion addict. (_**A/N: If you play Bakugan Dimensions, and you're a girl, then you know what I'm talking about for the top**)

"Later, come on. Are you coming Sakura?" asked Maya

"I can't, I have to give my bike a tune-up." I said

"Oh, well, see you later then." Said Maya

"See ya." I said

_I headed back to Kit's place where I fixed up my Duel Runner a little so that way, my Runner could look more like one of those ancient relics called a motorcycle._

"There you are! Have you seen Len?" asked Kit

"No, I've been here for the past ten minutes." I said

"Weird, he wasn't in the apartment." Said Kit

"He wasn't?" I exclaimed

"No, he wasn't. I don't know where he could be." Said Kit

"Come on, we'll look around, and I could test out my Runner while I'm at it." I said

"Your what?" asked Kit

"My Duel Runner." I said

"So that's what your weird motorcycle's called." Said Kit

"That was an insult." I said

"What?" asked Kit

"Nothing, let's just go." I said

_We heard the alarm, and drove as fast as our bikes could take us to the site. When we got there, I saw a new mirror monster, and another Kamen Rider._

"That's the new Kamen Rider." I said

"Wait, new? When did you know about this?" asked Kit

"Maya left a message this morning; don't you check your messages?" I asked

"No, not lately." Said Kit

"Well, let's take care of that monster." I said

_We drove up to the window, and pulled out our Advent Decks._

"Kamen Rider." Kit and I said in unison

_And you know the rest; we got to the stupid monster, and went on the attack. The other Kamen Rider's armor didn't exactly remind me of anything, but the thing on his arm reminded me of a stingray, and trust me, I didn't exactly like stingrays. When we were in a corner, Kit landed a punch on it, but by the way he was shaking his hand afterwards, he was hurt. Kit, me, and the new Kamen Rider landed a three-way kick onto the monster, and it was about time that this monster was going down. I pulled out a card, and slotted it in._

"Attack Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A mechanical swan appeared and attacked the monster, just enough to weaken it, and definitely enough for Kit to slot in his Final Vent._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Kit's dragon appeared, and he gave us a word of warning._

"Stand back." Said Kit

"Trust his word, he means that this is going to be big." I said

_After Kit Vented the stupid mirror monster, I thought that it would be best to talk to this new Kamen Rider._

"Okay, now who are you?" asked Kit

"This is my planet aliens, I ask the questions." Said the stingray Kamen Rider

"Aliens? What are you talking about?" I asked

"By order of the United States government, you're under arrest." Said the stingray Kamen Rider

"What?" wondered Kit

"Wait!" I exclaimed as he was about to attack us

_**Okay, we're done here folks! While I collapse on my couch because I'm tired, I'm going to just say one last thing, please review. Until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, enjoying the snow here in my hometown, saying I heart you, signing off. If you have any snow, go out and enjoy! See ya!**_


	6. Kamen Rider Sting and Star Knight

Chapter 5: Kamen Rider Sting and Kamen Rider Star Knight

_**Okay yeah, I know, I've been slacking off lately, but believe me, I have a good reason to be late with updating this fanfic, its called homework, now let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Now, if you recall, Kit and I were fighting against a mirror monster with the new Kamen Rider, whom I've secretly nicknamed Sting, was now attacking us, mistaking us for aliens, well, Kit at least, hypothetically speaking, I was an alien, if you count being from another dimension as being an alien. This guy was a good fighter, I mean, what does this guy do for a living? The military?_

"Will you hold on a minute?" asked Kit

"Nobody steals our citizens." Said Sting

"We don't want to steal anybody, got it memorized?" I asked

"Hey!" exclaimed Sting as Kit and I tried to run for it

_This guy was a good fighter, I'll give him that much credit, but he had Kit caught, so therefore, I couldn't Final Vent him._

"Just let us explain!" exclaimed Kit

"Shut up alien." Said Sting

"Wait, you've got it all wrong, please, just let us explain." I said

"No, I finally got it right." Said Sting

"Just listen to us!" exclaimed Kit

"What he said!" I exclaimed

_We both got out of the armor, and considering our surrounding conditions, we didn't have much of a choice, at least now this guy can get some hint as to who we are._

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. You see, we're just as human as you are, my name's Kit Taylor." Said Kit

"And I'm Sakura Phoenix." I said extending my hand at the same time Kit extended his

"*Cough* Yeah, right. Agent Simons told me about your tricks. *Cough, cough*" coughed Sting

"Hey, let me go!" exclaimed Kit

_Len and Thrust came by, well, it was more like they were fighting rather than talking._

"What, more aliens?" asked Sting

"No, definitely not more aliens. That's Wing Knight and Thrust!" I exclaimed

_I pulled out my advent deck, just in case Sting-boy was going to put the drop on us, but right then and there, I had a vision. I could've sworn I saw Xaviax talking to a boy, but I couldn't get a good look at the boy's face, however, I felt almost as if, even though I didn't get a good enough look at his face, I could've sworn that I met him somewhere before, the only question is where. When we caught up to Thrust and Wing Knight, it looked almost as if he was about to Vent him, but he stopped his sword half-way, almost as if he couldn't do it._

"I just want my life back." Said Thrust

_I noticed that Len was shaking, like he was nervous, I knew the feeling, and I knew what he was going through. Thrust kicked the sword out of his hand, and kicked Len out of the way._

"You blew it bro; I'll be back when your little friend's aren't with you." Threatened Thrust

_He disappeared, and for a guy with a brain as small as a rhino's, he was pretty fast._

"Where'd he go?" exclaimed Kit

"Hey Wing Knight!" exclaimed Sting slapping his whip onto the cement

"Come on." Sighed Kit

"Not you again." I sighed

_They began to fight, but as much as I knew that this guy was being tricked, Len and Sting had to be stopped. Kit and I grabbed Len's arms, and tried to talk some sense into him._

"Wait!" exclaimed Kit

"Take it easy, he's not a bad guy." I said

"Watch out!" exclaimed Len

_They fought, and apparently our pleas for them to stop fell on deaf ears._

"See if you can get him to listen to us!" exclaimed Kit

"Move!" exclaimed Len

_Len and Sting fought like crazy here, and unfortunately, Sting still didn't get the hint, neither did Len._

"Your reign of terror is over Wing Knight, you're terminated!" exclaimed Sting

_They fought again, but this time, Sting was weakened, not by fighting, by something else, his health maybe? I did notice that he coughed a lot before, maybe he had asthma._

"Kit." Said Len

"Let me go." Coughed Sting

"We're not here to hurt you." Said Kit

"Please, just calm down a notch, will ya? Just let us explain." I said

"I don't have a choice, do I?" asked Sting

"No." said Len

_Sting coughed again, which confirmed my suspicions about his health. We got out of the armor, and Kit lead the way, but Len noticed that there was something wrong._

"Everything okay Sakura?" asked Len

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine!" I lied

"You're lying, my girlfriend has the same expression you have when she kept something from me, only because she was worried about me." Said Len

"Okay, ya caught me. I was thinking about a vision I had today after Kit, Sting, and I saw you and Thrust fighting, I saw Xaviax talking to a boy, but I can't help but feel that I've met him somewhere before." I said

"I thought you said that you got separated from your friends." Said Len

"I thought so to, but now, I'm not so sure." I said

_At Kit's apartment…_

"For the last time, you've been lied to. Whatever he called himself, the guy that gave you the Advent Deck is Xaviax!" exclaimed Len

"Xaviax, is the wise guy alien you're looking for." I said

"Xaviax has enslaved all the people on my planet, and now he's coming for yours. I'm trying to stop him, but he keeps tricking Kamen Riders into fighting me!" exclaimed Len

"Agent Simons told me, that you were gonna say this stuff. You can forget about it, you guys aren't gonna trick me into betraying my planet!" exclaimed Sting

"Come on! Don't you see? Xaviax finds the one thing you love and then he uses that against you. You wanna fight for your country, right?" asked Kit

"Right." Said Sting

"So then, he tells you that you're fighting aliens to save the United States of America." I said

"Not so much a surprise." Said Sting

"Don't even think about it, one wrong move, and I will Gravity Bind you." I said in a threatening tone

_*Knock, Knock*_

"Hey." Said Kit after he opened the door

"Kit, I was worried." Said Maya

"Now is not a good time." Said Kit

"Guys, hate to break it to you, but he's getting away!" I exclaimed

"Come on!" exclaimed Len

_After we got out of the portal, we needed to split up in order to find him._

"Let's split up." Said Len

"Good idea." Said Kit

"Kit, go west, Len, east, I'll go north." I said

_I looked around after I went far north, I couldn't find Sting, I was about to give up looking for him when I heard the alarm, not taking any chances, found the closest mirror I could._

"Kamen Rider." I said

_After I finished transforming, I went into the mirror, where my ride was waiting for me. There were two mirror monsters in front of me, and obviously, knowing mirror monsters, the sooner I took them out, the less people out there that would get kidnapped. I pulled out a card, and slid it into my rapier._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_My sword appeared, and I was ready to fight the monsters, but these guys, they were the basic monsters in jumpsuits, they were a piece of cake. When they were weakened enough, I slid out my trump card._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_The swan appeared, and blew the monsters towards me, and I swung at them, thus getting rid of them once and for all. I was about to leave when I heard a voice, a mechanical voice to be exact._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_I first thought that it was Sting back for some more sense talking, when I noticed that it was a new Kamen Rider. His armor was a silver hue, and the body suit he was wearing was a sort of dark silver body suit under the armor. His helmet was silver itself, with a design similar to Kit's helmet, with one difference, there was nothing at the top of the helmet. His gloves were as white as snow, and his boots were silvery-blue in color. His Advent Deck was green with the Traditional Chinese character for wind. The sword he was carrying was silver, and when I say silver, I mean it was _completely_ silver! The hilt was a dark silver-like color, in the exact same shape as the hilt of Kit's Sword Vent, but the blade itself was a light silver, and it was about the same length as Len's Sword Vent, just a lot slimmer._

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Kamen Rider Star Knight." Said Star Knight

"Why are you working for Xaviax?" I asked as he lunged at me

"Who?" asked Star Knight

"The guy who gave you the Advent Deck!" I exclaimed slashing my sword at the same time

"No one gave me the deck, I found it in my pocket!" exclaimed Star Knight

"Well, however you got it you need to know, you're being tricked!" I exclaimed

"I'm not! Christian promised that he could help me find my friends!" exclaimed Star Knight as our swords clashed

"That's what he promised me too, but his name is really Xaviax. Listen please! You're being tricked! I'm placing all bets that he told you that by eliminating Wing Knight, he could help you." I said

"Wing Knight _and_ you." Said Star Knight

"What?" I wondered

_He pushed me back, and drew a new card, one that I wasn't going to like._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A dragon head appeared on his left hand, and a new dragon appeared. Unlike Kit's dragon, this one was real, and I recognized it._

"Stardust Dragon?" I wondered

_I had to get out of there, otherwise I was going to get Vented! Good news was, there was a sheet of metal two feet from where I was standing. I got through just in time._

"That Kamen Rider, his contract beast was Stardust Dragon. How did he get him? I need to head back to Kit's place now, I need some patching up." I said to myself

_Normal P.O.V._

_As Sakura walked away, Kamen Rider Star Knight emerged from the mirror, clad in full armor, looked around, and saw that Kamen Rider Siren was gone. He got out of the armor, and revealed himself. Kamen Rider Star Knight was an 18-year-old boy with spiky raven black hair with golden yellow highlights in his hair and cobalt blue eyes. His face was spotless, mainly concealing the golden criminal marker that ran down the left side of his face. He headed off to his now completely red motorcycle, and thought about his friends that he believed were captured._

_*Flashback*_

"_Sakura!" exclaimed Kamen Rider Star Knight_

_Another blast of wind blew him away, and he landed in an alley in Ventara. Now his Duel Runner was completely red, and he had no idea where he was. He dug through his pockets and found a weird deck, an Advent Deck to be exact. The deck was green with the traditional Chinese character for wind with stars at the corners of the deck._

"_Good Afternoon, Mr. Fudo." Said Xaviax_

"_Who are you?" asked Kamen Rider Star Knight_

"_My name's Christian Ramirez, and I can help you find your friends." Said Xaviax_

"_How?" asked Star Knight_

"_I'll show you." Said Xaviax_

_Xaviax produced a photo of two Kamen Riders, one was Kamen Rider Siren, and the other was Kamen Rider Wing Knight._

"_You see that deck of yours?" asked Xaviax_

"_Yeah." Answered Star Knight_

"_That deck is the key to finding your friends, and defeating them." Said Xaviax_

"_Will you help me find my friends if I do help you?" asked Star Knight_

"_You defeat Siren and Wing Knight, and I'll help you." Said Xaviax_

_*End Flashback*_

"Sakura, I may not know where you are, but I promise, I will find you." Said Star Knight, revving up his motorcycle

_Heading off into the city, Kamen Rider Star Knight is determined to find his friends, just like how Sakura is determined to find her friends. In fact, even though they have the same goal, the friends they are looking for are the same. Sakura is looking for her friends, especially Yusei Fudo, and Kamen Rider Star Knight is determined to find his friends. What Sakura didn't know is this, Kamen Rider Star Knight is her friend, Yusei Fudo._

_**Now the plot begins to thicken! I can't believe that it took me about a week to write this though. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Chao!**_


	7. Finding Answers

Chapter 6: Finding Answers

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about the update problem, but this time, it's not my fault, you can blame later. Well, I guess I should move onto the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Now before I forget, check out my deviantART page, and the chapter will begin in Yusei's point of view.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Mr. Fudo, I assume you've met Wing Knight or Siren?" asked Christian

"Yeah, I admit, she's a good fighter, I'll give her that much credit." I said

"Good, then I'll assume that she'll be tough to beat. Here's one thing you should know though, if in the right circumstance, she'll take you out with no hesitation, understand?" asked Christian

"Yeah, I understand." I said before hanging up

_That girl, she recognized Stardust, but yet, I don't know who's under the armor, but… is that girl, someone I know?_

_Kit's P.O.V._

"Where could she be?" I wondered out loud

"Kit, calm down, she hasn't been Vented just yet." Said Len

"If that's the case, then we should at least look for her." I said

_*Knock-knock*_

_I opened the door, and I saw Sakura clutching her side like she was hurt._

"Sakura! What happened to you?" I exclaimed

"Give me a minute to rest and I'll tell you two everything." Said Sakura

"Well, what happened?" asked Len

"Nothing special, just got in a scuffle with a new Kamen Rider." I said

"Did he mention his name?" asked Len

"Yeah, Kamen Rider Star Knight or something of the sorts." Said Sakura

"Sound familiar?" I asked

"No." said Len

"What?" Sakura and I asked in unison

"There's no Kamen Rider named Star Knight." Said Len

"That would explain why his contract beast didn't look like a mechanical animal." Said Sakura

"What did it look like?" asked Len

"My best friend's signature monster, Stardust Dragon." Said Sakura

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_Later that day…_

_I was out in town, at Grace's Books, helping Trent out, mainly because I didn't have anything better to do, while at the same time, he was on the computer for a weird reason._

" I found it!" exclaimed Trent

"Found what?" I wondered

"When you told me about Stardust Dragon, I thought it sounded familiar, so I launched a search on it, and here it is!" exclaimed Trent

"That's Stardust alright." I said

"I don't believe it! You're from that new TV show, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!" exclaimed Trent

"What?" I wondered

"It's a new TV series that launched a few weeks ago! I'd tell you what happens, but I'm not sure what happens in the series yet, so I'll keep you posted." Said Trent

"In that case, don't." I said

"How come?" asked Trent

"I don't want to know any future, about me or my friends, because that's something I want to learn myself." I said

_I heard the alarm, and knew that it was probably Sting or Star Knight._

"I should go." I said

"What?" wondered Trent

"Kamen Rider stuff." I explained

_I got to the site, clad in full armor, and got there the same time Kit did._

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Kit

"Yes." Said the woman

"That's good, now you should go." I said

"Alright Three-Eyes, having trouble focusing?" asked Kit

"If so, you should see your eye doctor for a pair of glasses, and a monocle." I said before laughing at my own joke

_Three-Eyes went through a window, so Kit and I went after it. Not long after, Star Knight got the drop on me._

"It's you!" I exclaimed

"I'm going to beat you, and when I do, I'll find my friends." Said Star Knight

"Know this guy?" asked Kit

"That's Star Knight. You and I will have to settle this later, Dragon and I have a mirror monster to take care of." I said

_While we were getting attacked by the monster, I heard something._

"Guard Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A shield shaped like a Star appeared, covering Star Knight from the laser bullets three-eyes was giving out. So Kit and I ran, and we decided to get the drop on this guy._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical

"Heads up." Said Kit

"Watch out, you don't know who can…stab you in the back." I said

_As the monster got away, I realized something._

"Man, bad joke. I just remembered the time Jack stabbed Yusei in the back in order to get to the city." I sighed

_The monster was really getting on my nerves._

"Hey!" exclaimed Kit

_Unfortunately, I lost them, so I found myself back with Star Knight._

"It's time for us to settle the score." Said Star Knight

"I don't want to fight you." I said

"Don't we all?" asked Star Knight

"Look, please, listen to me. I'm no bad guy, really. I just want you to understand, you're the one who's working with the bad guy. I don't have any intention to Vent you, or to defeat you. I just…I just want to find my friends." I said

"Who are you?" asked Star Knight

"Why should I tell my name, when you won't show your face?" I asked

_He got out of the armor, and I had the biggest surprise in my life. I got out of the armor, and wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize me._

"Y-Yusei?" I asked

"How do you know my name?" asked Yusei

"Because it's me, Sakura." I said

"If that were true, then you would have pink hair and brown eyes, not blond hair and blue eyes." Said Yusei

"Okay, I thought that'd be a problem. Good thing I have this." I said revealing my Mark of the Dragon

"Okay, now one question…what happened the day you became a part of The Enforcers?" asked Yusei

"Hahaha! Wow! You still remember that? Okay, first I met up with you and Kalin, and you complemented me on my necklace. Then we all went to the hideout where I met Jack and Crow for the first time. Crow thought that it was impossible that Kalin was defeated by a girl, so he challenged me to a duel, which ended up with me whooping his ass with my father's, A.K.A., Dawn's Destiny Hero deck, with me being the victor by getting Destiny Hero- Dasher to attack his Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind." I said

"It is you! Your Kamen Rider Siren?" asked Yusei

"Yeah, and what about you? What happened after I got blown away? And what happened to your marker?" I asked

"Cover-up. So I guess I was tricked. But how did this happen?" asked Yusei

"Xaviax." I said

"You mentioned him before, is he the reason why we're here?" asked Yusei

"Yeah, and the reason why I'm Siren, and you're Star Knight. Come on, we should find Kit." I said

"Who?" asked Yusei

"Kamen Rider Dragon Knight." I said

_We ran together, and we found Maya looking in a reflection which showed Kit getting shot by Torque._

"Him again? What is he trying now?" I asked

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Said Maya

"That all ya got?" taunted Kit

"Oh I'm just getting warmed-up." Said Torque

"Uh-oh. Yuse, we need to help him. Maya, stand back." I said

_We pulled out our Advent Decks, and you know what happens._

"Kamen Rider." Yusei and I said in unison

_We got into the armor, and decided to help Kit out._

"Surprise." Said Torque

"Watch out, YEOW!" I exclaimed

"You okay?" asked Yusei

"I've been better." I said

_I saw Torque get out his bazooka._

"This might leave a mark." Said Torque

"So might this." Said Yusei

_Kit and Yusei slid in a card in their Advent Readers, Yusei's Advent Reader was some kind of dragon head on the side of his hip._

"Arrow Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Yusei's Arrow Vent looked like a launcher or a medieval crossbow with a design shaped like Stardust Dragon's head. Yusei pulled the trigger, and negated Torque's attack along with Kit's Strike Vent._

"Where are you?" wondered Kit

"Don't ask me! He must have used your Strike Vent as a cover." I said

"Let's find him." Said Yusei

"Good idea." I said

"First, I need to ask, who is he?" asked Kit

"My best friend." I answered

_We got out of our armor, and through the mirror, where we saw Maya talking with Sting._

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Kit

"It's okay." Said Maya

"Listen, everything's alright Kit. Look, I've been thinking about what you guys said." Said Sting

"Really?" Kit and I asked in unison

_Maya nodded her head, then noticed Yusei._

"Wait, who's that?" asked Maya

"Maya, guys, this is my best friend, Yusei Fudo, and Kamen Rider Star Knight." I said

_We heard the alarm, so we couldn't stick around for more introductions._

"Look, up there!" exclaimed Maya

"Kit, Sakura, Yusei, what do you say we go get that thing?" asked Sting

"Yeah." Said Kit

"Count me in." I said

"Let's rev it up." Said Yusei

_We chased after the monster, but couldn't find it._

"Where'd he go?" wondered Kit

"I don't know." Said Sting

"Heads up!" exclaimed Yusei

"Whoa! Thanks Yuse." I said

_This one was slick, I'll give it that much credit._

"I got it." Said Sting

"I think he might need help." I said

_I prayed for something good, but what I got, was something I wasn't expecting, a new card that was in my Advent Deck._

"I don't know what this does, but it better be good." I said

"Aero Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_I gained a weapon that attached itself on my back, and looking at them, they looked like a pair of wings, so I just flapped them, and it blew the mirror monster away. Unfortunately, it decided to play Spider-Man._

"Hit him!" exclaimed Kit

"Hey, why don't you come down and fight, huh?" asked Sting

"Oh…watch out!" exclaimed Yusei

"That's the last time someone gets the drop on me!" I exclaimed

"Be careful what you ask for." Said Kit

"I didn't think he'd just drop." Said Sting

"You and me both." I said

_The stupid monster got out its weapon, which clipped my wings._

"Look out." Said Kit

_Good news was, we lured the monster to the rooftop, where Kit and Sting were ready to take it down. Good thing was, the monster lost its weapon, and it was close to._

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kit

"That was close." Said Sting

"Strike Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Then Sting did a cool trick._

"Copy Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_An image of Kit's Strike Vent went to Sting._

"You ready?" asked Kit

"Let's work." Said Sting

_Yusei and I got out of the way, so Kit and Sting could get rid of this guy._

"Nice trick." Said Kit

"Thanks." Said Sting

"So now what?" asked Kit

"I wanna speak to Wing Knight. I'm beginning to see that actions speak louder than words." Said Sting

"Alright." Said Kit

"If we know Wing Knight, and the alarm went off earlier, then Thrust must have found him." I said

"Then let's go." Said Kit

"Yeah." Said Yusei

_I then had a vision, and saw another person talking to Xaviax, and I had a bad feeling about this, because this time, I could tell that it was a male, and that I knew him._

"You okay?" asked Yusei

"I'm okay, but we're probably going to go up against a new Kamen Rider soon." I said

"Why?" asked Sting

"Because one, it's someone Yusei and I know, and two, I saw Xaviax talking to him. It's either Jack, or Crow." I said

_**Done, done, and done! I'm glad that I have this chapter over with, I have a lot of homework to do. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix saying I heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_


	8. Kamen Rider Black Wing

Chapter 7: Kamen Rider Black Wing

_**Me: Okay, okay, this is the part where I come up with either some random greeting, or some stupid excuse.**_

_**Sakura: Don't you already have an excuse?**_

_**Me: Hey! You finally found your backstage pass!**_

_**Sakura: Ha, ha, very funny.**_

_**Me: Seriously though, what happened?**_

_**Sakura: Apparently, a monkey I was dueling decided to play Mr. Wise Guy**_

_**Me: Don't look at me!**_

_**Sakura: I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Three-Eyes. He somehow got his hands on my pass.**_

_**Me: Okay…**_

_**Sakura: Well, what's up with you?**_

_**Me: I'm not in the mood, so why don't you just do the disclaimer.**_

_**Sakura: Only if you tell me what happened.**_

_**Me: Fine**_

_**Sakura: sakuraphoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's nor Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight**_

_**Me: Enjoy!**_

"Where could he be?" I wondered out loud

"Are you sure this was the place?" asked Yusei

"Definitely, either it already happened, or we're early. I just hope that we're early and not late." I said

"Look, it's Len." Said Maya

"And Thrust." Said Kit

"Oh boy, this is not gonna be pretty." I said

"Don't worry, I'll bring him around. Kamen Rider!" exclaimed Kit

"We should help." I said

"Good idea." Said Yusei

"Kamen Rider!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"Chris, gear up, let's go." Said Kit

"Come on!" I exclaimed before going through the mirror

"Stop! You have no idea who you're fighting for." Said Kit

"Kit!" exclaimed Len

_Yusei and Chris brought their weapons down on Thrust._

"Three on one, huh?" asked Thrust

"Are you Star Knight?" asked Len

"Yeah." Said Yusei

"Well, bring it. I've beat bigger odds before." Said Thrust

"Look out." I said before hitting Thrust with my rapier

_We all fought for quite some time, and we were all getting exhausted by the minute._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Confine Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Sorry manta-boy. No one's giving me the Final Vent." Said Thrust before striking him with his Strike Vent

"Sting!" exclaimed Kit

"Game or no game, I'm gonna win it." Said Thrust

"Let me at him!" exclaimed Chris

"Stay back!" exclaimed Len

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Guard Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Stop. Just stop this. You can't win, you're fighting for Xaviax." Said Kit

"Not Xaviax, I'm fighting for myself!" exclaimed Thrust

_Kit decided to grab onto to him, he was playing the bucking bull._

"Get off me!" exclaimed Thrust

"Hang on Kit!" exclaimed Chris

_After the fighting carried on, I heard something, and saw Torque's advent beast with the Kamen Rider in purple armor, and Torque was about to activate his Final Vent._

"Hit the deck!" I exclaimed

"That was close." Said Yusei

"We'll take over from here, won't we, Black Wing?" asked the guy in the purple armor

"Yeah." Said the guy in black armor

_The boy's armor reminded me of Blackwing- Armor Master, without the wings, and claws. His boots were a dark grey, and his Advent Deck had the Chinese character for bird, and all those details gave his identity away._

"Crow? Crow, is that you?" I asked

"How do you know my name?" exclaimed Crow

"Because it's Sakura, Crow! And it's me, Yusei!" exclaimed Yusei

"I don't believe you." Said Crow

_Insert classic anime fall here._

"You always were dense birdbrain!" I exclaimed

"That's it, now I'm mad." Said Crow

"Trick Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Hey, no fair, nine against five." I said

"Hey Len, which rider is the other guy?" asked Kit

"Kamen Rider Strike." Said Len

"You just made a big mistake." Said Thrust

"Sorry Barrett, looks like you lost your sponsor." Said Strike

"I don't have a sponsor." Said Thrust

"So long Brad Barrett." Said Strike

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Great, a snake." I said probably turning pale

"No, this can't be happening, it can't lose! I always win! Brad Barrett always wins!" exclaimed Brad

"What happened to him?" asked Yusei

"He got Vented." I said

"Is that what would've happened to you, if my Final Vent hit you earlier?" asked Yusei

"Yeah, most likely." I said

"Brad Barrett crosses the finish line." Said Strike

"Why'd you do that? He might've come around?" asked Kit

"He might've come around, to your side. That's why I Vented him, I work for Xaviax." Said Strike

"You stupid snake in the grass! You're toast!" I exclaimed

"Kit, call your dragon." Said Len

"Got it." Said Kit

"Attack Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Let's do this." Said Kit

"Impressive." Said Strike

"Well, you two are mine!" exclaimed Crow

"I almost forgot about him." I said sheepishly

"Guard Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Every time Crow tried to get me, I would turn into feathers, so I decided to taunt him._

"Ya missed me." I said

_He struck me, and failed._

"Too slow." I said

"That's enough." Said Strike

"Siren, look out!" exclaimed Chris

"Oh shit." I said jumping out of the way of Crow's Arrow Vent

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm saving you for later." Said Strike

"Next time you won't be so lucky!" exclaimed Crow

"Crow!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"Crow…" I said solemnly

_Later…_

"That guy, Kamen Rider Black Wing, is he a friend of yours Sakura?" asked Kit

"A friend of mine and Yusei's." I said

"Here's what I don't get. First it's you who comes, then Yusei, and now this Crow guy? What is Xaviax trying to gain?" asked Chris

"I have a hunch, but like I said, it's only a hypothesis." I said

"What is it?" asked Len

"I think Xaviax wants the power of the Crimson Dragon." I said

"But why did he kidnap everyone except the Seventh Signer?" asked Yusei

"I wish I knew. Thanks to that one flaw, Xaviax can't summon the power of the Crimson Dragon without all seven Signers." I said

"Well, here's what I've been meaning to ask, what's a Signer?" asked Kit

"A Signer is a person who has a mark of the Crimson Dragon on their arm, and because of that, a part of the Crimson Dragon is inside that person." I said

"Which mark do you have?" asked Kit

"I have the Heart of the Crimson Dragon, but before, I had the Right Wing of the Crimson Dragon. In order to create the heart, I had to duel against someone I was close to." I said

"Like Matt?" asked Yusei

"I wish, but no. It was my sister, Dawn." I said

"Then, what happened to your old mark?" asked Len

"It was transferred to my best friend, who's the Seventh Signer." I said

"I see." Said Kit

"Yusei's the leader of the group, mainly because he has the Head of the Crimson Dragon, but he had the Tail before." I said

"Let me guess, it was transferred to one of Yusei's friends, right?" asked Chris

"Yeah, it was transferred to Crow." Said Yusei

"*Cough**Cough**Cough**Cough*!" coughed Chris

"You okay?" asked Kit

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Said Chris

"Yusei, you're a little banged up." I said

"I know." Said Yusei

"So what happened to him? To Thrust? Where'd he go?" asked Chris

"Strike Vented him." Said Len

"Okay, what does that mean?" asked Chris

"He got sent to the Advent Void. It's the place between our three worlds." Said Kit

"Wait, three?" asked Chris

"Hypothetically speaking, Yusei and I aren't from this world, or Ventara. We're from another world, and basically, things are different there than here." I said

"Oh." Said Chris

"Anyhow, once you get sent to the Advent Void, you can't come back, you're trapped." I said solemnly

"Is that what would've happened to me?" asked Chris

"Yeah." Said Len

"And it almost happened to me, no thanks to Yusei." I said

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" exclaimed Yusei

"I was joking!" I exclaimed

"Well, like I said before guys, actions speak louder than words. Friends?" asked Chris

"Friends." Said Len as he accepted Chris' handshake

"Wow you guys are corny. Yeah friends." Said Kit

"Definitely." I said

"You can count on it." Said Yusei

"Come on. Who's hungry?" asked Len

"Yeah." Said Kit and Chris in unison

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Yusei

"I'll be better once we knock Crow back to his senses. Speaking of, don't we have a Turbo Duel to finish?" I asked

"After all this blows over, we can Turbo Duel later." Said Yusei

"You're on." I said

_Later…_

"Kit, what happened, did you bring Thrust around?" asked Maya

"We didn't geta chance to, Kamen Rider Strike Vented him." Said Kit

"Oh no." said Maya

"May I borrow this? Maya, can you get Trent on the line?" I asked

"Sure." Said Maya

"Trent, I need a favor." I said

"What is it?" asked Trent

"How much do you know about the TV series Yusei and I are from?" I asked

"Not much, it launched a couple of weeks ago. As much as I know, Yusei and Jack just started a duel in the Kaiba Dome." Said Trent

"Oh. Thanks anyway." I said

"What's wrong?" asked Trent

"A friend of ours is Kamen Rider Black Wing. His name's Crow, Crow Hogan. Yusei and I need to know the reason why he's Kamen Rider Black Wing." I said

"Sorry, can't help you there." Said Trent

"It's okay, we'll find out the hard way I guess. Get Maya back on the line, I'm giving the phone back to Kit." I said

"Well, where I was Maya, I'm not sure if he would've listened anyways." Said Kit

"Catch." Said Len

"Thanks." I said

"Listen, why don't you come over? We need to get Kamen Rider Sting and Kamen Rider Star Knight up to speed." Said Kit

"I'll be right there." Said Maya

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Kit

"Len, you alright?" asked Chris

"Kamen Rider Torque has just been Vented." Said Len

"Torque? That shouldn't have happened. Good or bad, no one deserves that." Said Kit

"Yeah, I know how you feel." I said

"How?" asked Kit

"Yusei, remember Sayer?" I asked

"Oh yeah. Him." Said Yusei

"What happened to him, before he was sent to the Netherworld completely, was that he fell from at least five stories, and disappeared in a purple glow. As much as I hated the guy, I didn't think he deserved that. So I know how you feel." I said

"Alright, I know." Said Len

"Hey guys, I wanna know everything. Right, and this time I'll listen." Said Chris

_**Me: Done!**_

_**Sakura: Now you have to tell me what happened**_

_**Me: Shoot! I almost forgot!**_

_**Sakura: Well?**_

_**Me: So my cousin decided to play a practical joke on me, which totally backfired, which ended up with me getting grounded for two weeks!**_

_**Sakura: What happened?**_

_**Me: He was watching a re-run of Chaotic, which was the episode where this jokester had thrown down a beehive, and decided to do that to me, only instead, it backfired onto him.**_

_**Sakura: I don't see where this is going**_

_**Me: He dug a hole in my front yard, where there was a hornet nest. I was running screaming, only to find out ten seconds later that the hornets weren't even after me**_

_**Sakura: And how did you get grounded?**_

_**Me: He said that I dug the hole, gave him the shovel, and ran inside the house while he got stung. Am I **_**that**_** cruel?**_

_**Sakura: Not that I know of, but I'll admit this, you have to be an idiot to do that.**_

_**Me: Thanks. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix…**_

_**Sakura: And I'm Sakura Phoenix.**_

_**Me: Both of us saying that we heart you, signing off for now. See ya soon!**_


	9. The Many Faces of Xaviax

Chapter 8: The Many Faces of Xaviax

_**I'm back, I'm back! Spring break is almost over for me, 'coz I have to go back to school on Monday. Well, let's do the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"No, I just…I just wanted to serve my country, and then Agent Simons gave me the opportunity to do that. So it's…it's hard for me to believe, that he is who you say his is." Said Chris

"Trust me, he is." Said Kit

"I don't know how many lives he's messed up at this point, but I know this, Xaviax has already screwed up my friends lives as is." I said

"How did you get involved?" asked Chris

"Actually, it sounds kinda silly, but…my dad lead me to my Advent Deck." Said Kit

"Your dad?" asked Chris

"Yeah, my dad. He'd been missing for a year, but, then he started showing up in my dreams, in mirrors, and he'd tell me things." Said Kit

"Well every time that's happened, I see Kit hang his head down, and Yusei and I have dealt with stranger things." I said

"Yeah, and oh boy did I find the dragon." Said Kit

"You must've been freaked out when not normal was going on?" wondered Chris

"Yeah, but, things got really freaky when I met Maya." Said Kit

"Hey!" exclaimed Maya

"Oh come on, like you didn't think I was crazy when you first met me?" asked Kit

"I still think you're crazy." Said Maya

_We all laughed at that._

"I couldn't see the monsters back then, until one of them grabbed me. Even when I ran into one, I still couldn't see it." Said Maya

"Wait, come to think of it. Yusei, your runner was acting up before we got here, and when I tried to brake, I felt something, but I didn't see what it was." I said

"Great, more mirror monsters, and the reason why we're here." Sighed Yusei

"Well, it was only after it dragged me though the mirror, did they finally become visible." Said Maya

"Then Len came to the rescue, kinda. Oh come on, I thought you were gonna mug me." Said Kit as we all laughed

"You would've been better off if I had." Said Len

"If you'd given me the Advent Deck when I asked for it, you would've never gotten into this mess." Said Len

"Right, and I just happened to be the unlucky one that you actually needed help from." I joked

"Well, if you would've explained instead of playing Mr. Tough Guy, I might have learned what I was getting into. Instead, I had to figure things out myself, with a little help from my dad." Said Kit

"Yeah, but still, I wish you could've stopped you." Said Len

"You were in trouble. I was only trying to help." Said Kit

"Come on, don't give yourself too much credit now." Said Len

"Says the old man." Joked Kit

_We all laughed, even Len_

"Well maybe this 'old man' needs to give you another training session." Said Len

_We all started laughing, until Chris started coughing up a storm._

"Are you alright? Can I get you something?" asked Maya

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Um, so…what about the other Kamen Riders? Did you guys try to talk to them like you talked to me?" asked Chris

"I tried, but it took Yusei to reveal himself under the armor and for me to answer a question before he believed me." I said

"And, unfortunately, I almost Vented one of my best friends." Said Yusei

"Again, almost." I said

"Well, we tried. First time I saw Kamen Rider Incisor, I thought he was gonna help me. I was wrong." Said Kit

"Oh boy, why do I get the feeling that this guy was the hard-headed type?" I wondered out loud

"Anyhow, there was no reasoning with him. That should've been my first clue that the Riders didn't know what they were fighting for. A million dollars to take down each Kamen Rider." Said Kit

"A million dollars?" wondered Chris

"Whoa, that's a lot." I said

"So then, Xaviax obviously played on each person, right?" asked Chris

"Might've been more than that. Incisor was only a kid. As with all the other Kamen Riders, Xaviax must've lured him in with lies and false promises." Said Len

"That's when I learned how serious being a Kamen Rider really is. We cornered Incisor, and Len fought him. I didn't know then what I was seeing, but I knew it wasn't good. It changed everything." Said Kit

"I never Vented a Kamen Rider before that. It shook me up a bit." Said Len

"Is that the reason you didn't vent me?" asked Chris

"That's part of it, yeah. I knew I had to stop Xaviax, I had to get all the Advent Decks back, and that man Venting all the Earth Riders. It's hard to Vent a man who's been tricked into fighting for something he doesn't understand. I couldn't do it." Said Len

"What about Torque? What was his story?" asked Chris

"He wanted power, plain and simple." Said Kit

"He was a con man who got in over his head." Said Maya

"At least he wasn't cruet about it, like Incisor was, I mean, he was smooth." Said Kit

"Kit, you're giving him too much credit! The guy was a snake, and all he did was manipulate people." Said Maya

"He sounded so sincere, I mean…" started Kit

"Yeah, he must've been, I mean, you believed him quick enough." Said Len

"Come on guys! Let it go. Even I'll admit, the guy was convincing." Said Maya

"Like someone we know, right Yusei?" I asked

"If you mean Goodwin, then yeah." Said Yusei

"I didn't know what to believe. I mean, nobody was giving me a straight answer. All I knew was that my dad was sick. I just needed to help him. Len had a different story though. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do." Said Kit

"Well, I'm just glad Kamen Rider Camo showed up and messed up Torque's plans." Said Maya

"This is around the same time I arrived." I said

"It is?" asked Chris

"It is. Well, it all started out in New Domino City, the place where Yusei and I are from. Yusei and I were in the middle of a turbo duel, when we got pulled through the barrier that was created in case someone crashed by accident. Then, before I knew what was going on, my physical appeared changed. Before, I had pink hair and brown eyes, now, I have blond hair and blue eyes. Len was the first person I saw, and he trusted me enough apparently, to let me become Kamen Rider Siren. Around the same time Camo showed up, Thrust showed up as well." I said

"Yeah, well Camo was working for someone named Captain Mattock." Said Kit

"Let me guess, Captain Mattock was Xaviax too, right?." Said Chris

"Yeah, he was Charles Fleming to me, and Christian Ramirez to Yusei, no offence." I said

"No offence taken." I said

"Well I don't think it could've been anyone else. Sakura and I tried to talk to him though, but he wasn't in on listening to us. All Camo wanted was glory, and he would do anything to get it. He didn't care." Said Kit

"And while all that was going on, I was dealing with Kamen Rider Thrust. Xaviax had him believing he was fighting in some kind of tournament. He called it Battle Club, and I felt bad for the guy. He was framed for something he didn't do. He was just trying to clear his name. Of course Xaviax was near, and ready to play his next part." Said Len

"That sure seemed like he learned the wrong lesson." Said Maya

"Yeah." Said Yusei

"That's about when I was trying to track you down. I was trying to prove to Kit, Len, and Sakura that at least one of the Kamen Riders was a friend." Said Maya

"Well, he wasn't all too friendly at first." Said Kit

"And I found some news reports about a crime fighting hero, who sounded suspiciously like a Kamen Rider, so I went to check it out. And my guess, Kit must have found you too." Said Maya

"Kit and me, I still have the bruises you gave me." I said

"Sorry." Said Chris

"Anyhow, you threw me for a Luke at that one." Said Kit

"And you threw me for a Leia!" I exclaimed catching Kit's Star Wars reference

"Kit, Sakura, no offence guys, I still wish it were true. When you think about it, it'd be much easier to know who's right and who's wrong." Said Chris

"True. Anyhow, after you gave us the slip, I found Yusei, and Xaviax got to him before I did." I said

"And I thought by taking out you and Len would help me find the others, including you." Said Yusei

"Wait, you and Len?" asked Kit

"Apparently Xaviax has more work cut out for him. Now unless I'm crazy, he doesn't know I'm a Signer." I said

"Well, I'm just glad we worked it out. You have worked it out, right?" asked Maya

"Yeah, as I said before, that actions speak louder than words." Said Chris

"Thank you." Said Len

"No, thank you." Said Chris

"I just wish we could've brought Thrust around in time." Said Kit

"Same with Crow, but at least we still have a chance. If my visions are accurate, which they almost always are, then maybe, next time I have a vision, I'll be able to know who we're going to go up against, and how soon Xaviax may find him or her." I said

"That's a possibility." Said Yusei

"There's just one other thing I don't get, I don't understand why me. Why would Xaviax pick a guy with asthma to fight for him?" asked Chris

"Simple, he had no choice." Said Len

"The Advent Decks were created for one person only, so only a person with an exact DNA match can use it. The Ventaran Kamen Riders are the mirror twins of the Kamen Riders of Earth." I said

"So I have a twin on Ventara?" asked Chris

"You had a twin. Xaviax Vented him." Said Len

"Xaviax Vented him. I can't believe he ruins people's lives like they mean nothing. He nearly ruined my life, and if it wasn't for you guys, I'd still be fighting against my country instead of for it. He has to be stopped." Said Chris

"Stole the words right out of my mouth." I said

_Chris started coughing again._

"Will you help us?" asked Kit

_He just headed to the door, and I was worried about his answer._

"I can't. I know that you'll try and talk this over, I'm sorry." Said Chris

"Chris, wait." Said Len

"Come on." Said Kit

"Wait, maybe he'll listen to me." Said Maya

_We all looked at each other with the same expression._

"Yusei, I know that you're still wondering what's going on, but, we need all the help we can get, so will you help us?" I asked

"No problem." Said Yusei

_**Done and done! School starts tomorrow for me, so, you'll be getting my weekly updates again. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_


	10. Kamen Rider Element and Sunrise

Chapter 9: Kamen Rider Element and Kamen Rider Sunrise

_**Okay, for the past few weeks, I've been conflicted whether or not I should put Matt and Dawn into this fanfic, but now my mind's made up! Well, now let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Oh yeah, it's starting in Matt's Point of view.**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Sakura's usually never late for a date, especially since she told me that she would be dueling Yusei. But being thirty minutes late is something! She's not even answering her Duel Runner! This is serious._

_*RRIINNGG!*_

"Hello?" I asked

"Matt, it's me, Dawn." Said Dawn

"Dawn, listen if you see that sister of yours, tell her that…" I started

"That's why I'm calling. Sakura's disappeared!" exclaimed Dawn

"What do you mean, 'disappeared'?" I asked

"I mean she's vanished! Where are you?" asked Dawn

"On the highway." Said Matt

"Great, I'm at the spot where she disappeared. Hang on, I'm sending the coordinates." Said Dawn

"Thanks." I said

"Just hurry up!" exclaimed Dawn

_In five minutes, I saw Dawn, with a look of relief on her face when she saw me._

"Thank goodness you're here." Said Dawn

"Well?" asked Matt

"This is the spot where she vanished. I was looking around for clues, but I found…" started Dawn

_The hand she had on the barrier was about to be pulled in when she pulled it out._

"Something." Said Dawn flabbergasted

"This might lead us to Sakura." I said

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start that runner of yours up already!" exclaimed Dawn

"Right! Hang on Sakura, we're coming!" I exclaimed before driving into the barrier

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I wanted some time to think to myself when a duel runner engine broke my train of thought. I saw two riders on one dark blue Duel Runner, and when the female rider took off her helmet, it was my sister, Dawn, with my current hair and eye color, and Matt was with her._

"Dawn, what happened to you?" asked Matt

"No clue." Said Dawn

"Dawn! Matt!" I exclaimed

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Matt

"You idiot! Can't you tell it's Sakura!" exclaimed Dawn

"Sakura? Uh, whoops. Sorry Saki." Said Matt

"Hey, no harm, no foul, right?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Matt

"Come on, I'll take you to Yusei." I said

"Wait, Yusei's here?" asked Dawn

"Yep, and birdbrain Crow." I said

"Well, where is Crow?" asked Matt

"Long story." I said

"Huh? Hey, there's something in my pocket." Said Dawn

"Mine too." Said Matt

_Matt took out an Advent Deck with the Japanese character for bonds, while Dawn had an Advent Deck with the Chinese Character for sun._

"Come on, I'll explain on the way, you need to meet Maya." I said

"Who's Maya?" asked Dawn

"A friend." I said

_At the bookstore…_

"Yusei! Kit! Len!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Yusei

"Wait, who are they?" asked Kit

"Kit, Len, this is my boyfriend Matt, and my twin sister, Dawn." I said

"Hi." Said Dawn

"Nice to meet you." Said Matt

"Sakura talks a lot about you Matt, you must be a really good boyfriend for her to speak so fondly of you." Said Len

_I felt heat rush to my face after Len's comment, and Matt was looking red himself. We entered the bookstore to find Trent, which made me realize that Maya was probably still looking for Chris._

"Oh uh, Maya's not here, and who are they?" asked Trent

"Trent, this is my boyfriend Matt, and twin sister Dawn. Dawn, Matt, that's Trent. He's a friend of Maya's." I said

"Hi." Said Trent

"We're not looking for Maya. We wanna talk to you Trent." Said Kit

"Me?" asked Trent

"Yeah. JTC came in here once, right? You remember what he looks like?" asked Kit

"Why do you want to know?" asked Trent

"Just to answer some questions." Said Len

"H-he's yey tall, dark hair and I think he wore a hoodie. Maya says his name is James." Said Trent

"Did you get a picture of him?" asked Kit

"JTC is a wanted man, okay? He doesn't let anyone get pictures of him." Said Trent

'_Sounds like someone's a criminal._' Dawn mentally told me

'_I can imagine._' I mentally told Dawn

"Look, we wanna meet him. You know where he lives?" asked Kit

"Okay, the government has been looking for JTC for years. What makes you think if…if they can't find him that I can?" asked Trent

"Come on, have you even tried?" asked Len

"Why'd you think I'd do that?" asked Trent

_We all gave him a serious look._

"Okay, I did." Said Trent

"And?" asked Len

"And I saw his bike outside, and I got his license plate number." Said Trent

"You didn't get his address." Said Kit

"Kit! If he has his license plate number, we can a reverse track and find him!" I exclaimed

"There's a problem now. Come on." Said Trent

_He showed us the computer and what the issue was._

"Okay, I've pulled up an address on him, but the bike isn't registered by anybody named James. It's probably a fake name." said Trent

"Thanks Trent. Owe you." Said Kit

"You aren't gonna turn him in or anything, are you? JTC is one of my heroes." Said Trent

"If he's just a hacker, then he's got nothing to worry about." Said Len

_Dawn was riding with me, and we all proceeded to starting up our motorcycles or Duel Runners in Yusei's, Matt's, and my case, and we were off to pursue JTC._

_At the location…_

"Is this really the place?" I wondered out loud

"Well, considering this is a warehouse, I'm not sure." Said Dawn

"This can't be right, are you sure?" asked Kit

"Numbers match." Said Len

"Fake me and fake address, right?" asked Kit

"It could be." Said Len

"Come on, let's check it out." Said Yusei

"Way ahead of you." I said

_We walked in and took a brief glance around, and noted that there was nothing here. But knowing danger like I do, it was best to be cautious._

"There's nothing here. Come on, let's go." Said Kit

_I heard a strange sound like a machine starting up, and I was right. Because I was staring at a robot!_

"Wasn't this a coincidence?" Said Len

_The robot started charging, and it was firing lasers at us!_

"It's time to get serious. Matt, Dawn, watch. You'll know what those Advent Decks are for in a minute." I said

_I pulled out mine, and did the steps as slow as possible so they could follow._

"Kamen Rider!" I exclaimed sliding in the deck

_I transformed into Kamen Rider Siren, and now it was their turn._

"Gear up, it's time to fight." I said

"Right." Said Dawn

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Matt

_They pulled out their Advent Decks, and began the transformation process._

"Kamen Rider!" exclaimed Matt and Dawn in unison

_As they transformed, Dawn was in armor that looked like mine, but the differences were that the armor was orange with the chest armor pink. Even the helmet was a different design that mine! The helmet was similar to Kit's design, but was designed to be more feminine. Matt on the other hand was in a black jumpsuit with the armor on him a dark grey, and was strangely similar to Kit's armor, helmet minus the thing Kit uses to slid in his Advent Cards. Dawn's Advent Reader was a rapier like mine, and Matt's Advent Reader was located on his upper arm, and was shaped like one of those deck holders that can be placed on your arm, only in the shape of Elemental Dragon's head. We were all going up against the robot, and this one was going down! We all whipped out our swords, and proceeded to take down the stupid robot! This thing was tougher than it looked, and considering that it had the home field advantage at this point, it was so not helping! But now that we had it backed into a corner, it was using all of its tricks to try and confuse us, and it was so not working. Well, now that we backed it into a corner, it was finally pulling the ace out of the hat._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_That was me, Len, and Dawn._

"Guard Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_That was Kit, Yusei, and Matt._

"Let's take it out!" exclaimed Dawn

"You got it!" I exclaimed

_Well now this robot was out of moves, and it retreated._

"It was like he was waiting for us." Said Kit

"I know. Totally uncanny." Said Dawn

"Interesting, isn't it? We go looking for JTC, and we get attacked. I really wanna meet this guy now." said Len

"Yeah, this guy is a magnet for trouble, and he is who I think he is, we just got more problems." I said

_**Done and done! This took me faster than I thought it would. Please review and check out my deviantART page. Until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni! (That's Chinese for see you later)**_


	11. The Power of Seven

Chapter 10: The Power of Seven

_**Hey everyone! As I prepare for my upcoming SOL's, I find myself in an unusual state of boredom, which is rare for me. Well, enough chitchat, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Tell me that vision of yours is wrong." Said Dawn worried

"If it were, I wouldn't be telling you, now would I? Chris is in trouble!" I exclaimed

"There he is." Said Matt

"Come on. We need to save him." I said

_We got through the mirror and saw Strike and Crow, clad in armor._

"Hey! Get away from him!" exclaimed Kit

_Crow and Strike decided to make a break for him, but I had a plan._

"Yusei! Len! Kit! Check on Chris! Dawn, Matt, you're with me!" I exclaimed

"Got it!" exclaimed Matt

"Right." Said Dawn

_We managed to catch up with Crow in time, just as he got out of his armor. I noticed that his criminal markers were covered. Considering that Crow wasn't going to listen to me anytime soon, I looked at Matt, and he got the message. At least Crow can recognize him better than he can me or Dawn._

_Crow's P.O.V._

_I nearly got away from those guys, and now they found two new recruits. To make matters worse, I lost James. I was hopeless remembering all of those turns. I remember the day when Alex came to me, offered to help me find Yusei and Saki, and to protect the kids I had looked after._

_*Flashback*_

"_Yusei! Saki!" I exclaimed_

_Another gust of wind blew me out of the weird place, and I was in a new place. Nothing much had changed about me. My duel runner on the other hand, it turned into a black Duel Runner! The wings were gone, and it looked more like one of those old motorcycles in the past._

"_Good afternoon Mr. Hogan." Said a man_

"_What do you want?" I exclaimed_

"_Your help. Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Alex Smith and I could use your help." Said Alex_

"_How can I even help you when I can't even find…" I started_

"_Your friends? Check your pockets; there should be something there that can help." Said Alex_

"_What the heck is this?" I asked as I pulled out a weird deck_

"_That is the key to finding your friends. This is Kamen Rider Wing Knight, Siren, and Star Knight. Eliminating them will help you find your friends. Now Star Knight and Siren are, shall we say, classic manipulators. They'll try to say they are one of your friends in order to get you off guard, and that's when they'll strike. If you can take care of them, then I guarantee that the people that you took care of will be safe." Said Alex_

_*End Flashback*_

"Crow, you look like a mess." Said a male voice

"Huh? Matt! What are you doing here?" I asked

"Same reason you are." Said Matt

"You by any chance know where Yusei and Saki are?" I asked

"Actually, they're right there. You can come out now." said Matt

_Two figures with blond hair and blue eyes emerged from behind two pillars. I recognized Siren immediately._

"You! Don't think you're going to get away with whatever it is you're planning!" I exclaimed

"Crow, relax, okay? See this? My Advent Deck. Dawn, can you hold this?" asked Siren

"Oh sure." Said Dawn

"Now you know that I'm not going to fight. I don't know what Xaviax told you, but I'm not going to fight. What do I have to prove to you that I'm Sakura Phoenix, your friend?" asked Siren

"Three things. One, show your mark of the dragon." I said

"Easy enough." Said Sakura

_She revealed the Heart of the Crimson Dragon on her arm._

"Two, what is the nickname I love using?" I asked

"It's Saki, and I hate it when you call me that. Matt's an exception." Said Siren

"And three, what happened the day before you went back to the city with Matt?" I asked

"That's one memory I love to share. I came over to your place because I wanted to say good-bye, I hit you on the head with a crowbar, as a pun might I add, because you called me Saki." Said Siren

_My jaw dropped to the ground after hearing this._

"S-Sakura? You were telling the truth back then after all. I can't believe that I fell for the oldest trick in the book!" I exclaimed in anger

"I don't blame you. Come on, we need to tell the others the good news." Said Sakura

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Yusei! Kit! Len! Chris! Look what the cat dragged in." I said

"Crow!" exclaimed Yusei

"Hey Yuse, uh…sorry about the misunderstanding earlier." Said Crow

"Hey, my catchphrase is no harm, no foul." I said

"And don't worry about it Crow. You're forgiven." Said Yusei

"So, did we miss something?" I asked

"Just the recent induction of Chris and Yusei into the team." Said Len

"Seriously? Well, better late than never. Welcome to the team Chris, you too Yusei, and we can't forget Crow." I said

"Well now, we go see Maya about her friend JTC." Said Len

_At the bookstore…_

"Maya, I'm glad you're here. We need to talk to you." Said Kit

"What, who are those three?" asked Maya

"Maya, this is my twin sister Dawn…" I started

"Nice to meet you." Said Dawn

"My boyfriend Matt…" I started

"Hey." Said Matt

"And this is Crow, an old friend of Yusei's and mine." I said

"Anyhow, we want to talk to you about JTC." Said Len

"Sure. Come into the back. So, did you guys find JTC?" asked Maya

"More like, we got bruises fighting a robot." I said

"Anyhow, we found a fake address." Said Kit

"So, how would a computer hacker know so much about the Kamen Riders? I mean, come on, who is this guy?" asked Len

"He's more than a hacker. In the UFO conspiracy world, he's…a man. Somehow, he always seems to have an inside track." Said Maya

"Well, I wanna meet him. One on one. Do you think you can set that up?" asked Len

"He's a bit skittish, but I can try." Said Maya

_The door opened, and a woman came in. Seeing Maya's reaction, she was freaked._

"It's Michelle Walsh. Go, go, before she sees you. I'll let you know as soon as I hear from JTC." Said Maya

"Thanks again." I said

_Later…_

"You know what we need guys?" asked Len

"What?" asked Chris

"Another one of your inspirational speeches about teamwork?" asked Kit

_I snickered at that joke._

"No, we need a training session. Let's regroup tomorrow morning, early." Said Len

"Wait, how early?" asked Kit

"Early." Said Len

"I'm not giving my definition." I said

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Chris

"_Yes sir_!" mimicked Kit

_The next day…_

"That bites!" exclaimed Dawn

"Ouch!" exclaimed Matt

"That's gonna leave a mark!" I exclaimed

"Urg, it's too early for this." Said Kit

"You gonna take a nap while you're down there? You're next." Said Len

"Yes sir." Said Chris

_We were watching Chris fight Len, and decided halfway through the battle that we would help him out. Unfortunately, even with our help, Chris was getting his ass whooped._

"I'm training you to win, not to wear yourself out. A fighter with no lung power must make every shot count." Said Len

_Shouldn't have said that, because he got hit in the worst place._

"Ha! I told ya its too early for this. Hurts, doesn't it?" asked Kit

"Don't even mention it." I said

"Better, much better. Now let's go meet this JTC." Said Len

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Said Crow

"Are you impatient or something?" I asked

"Maybe a little." Said Crow

_We arrived at the location in no time flat, so we looked around for JTC._

"So guys, what do you think the odds of him showing up are?" asked Chris

"My guess? 90 percent, minimum." I said

"There he is." Said Kit

_He was wearing a helmet to conceal his face._

"I'd say, pretty good." Said Len

"Yeah, that was after my prediction." I said

"Help!" exclaimed JTC

"Urg, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." I said

"Kamen Rider!" we all exclaimed in unison

"I'm going right to cut him off." Said Chris

"Wait! We have to stick together!" exclaimed Kit

"No time to waste, come on!" I exclaimed

"Plan B, we meet him on the other side." Said Len

"Okay." Said Kit

_We got to the other side, but we were ambushed._

"Kit! Len! Take care of ugly, okay?" I asked

"Sure!" exclaimed Len

"Meet up with Chris!" exclaimed Kit

"Right!" I exclaimed

"Careful!" exclaimed Crow

"Crow and I will handle this one. You, Matt, and Dawn find Chris." Said Yusei

"Gotcha." Said Matt

_We were almost there, when we got ambushed by another mirror monster. This one had three faces, and every time the faces switched, its personality changed as well. This was the mirror monster version of Blitzwing._

"Sheesh, guns, when will this guy get original?" wondered Matt

_That ticked off the mirror monster, and I had an idea, and Dawn caught my drift._

"Hey! Tri-face! Is that you or did someone dump a bucket of spare parts on you?" taunted Dawn

_It started shooting._

"Why do you have three faces? You couldn't decide which one was the ugliest?" I taunted

_It shot again._

"Distract it a little longer Sakura, I'll take it out." Said Matt

"Rifle Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A weapon that looked like Squall's gunblade appeared, and Matt was taking aim._

"You're pathetic dude, and I heard that your grandmother is chatty captain!" I exclaimed

_It was about to shoot, when Matt fired, and got rid of it._

"And that's why you don't fall for trickery!" exclaimed Dawn

"Come on, Chris needs help." I said

"Yeah." Said Matt

_We got there just in time, when Yusei, Crow, Len, and Kit arrived to stop Strike._

"Déjà vu all over again, and Black Wing, you joined them. Later." Said Strike

"Come back here snaky!" I exclaimed

"Come on." Said Len

_Later…_

"Man that guy was slippery." Said Kit

"Guys, sorry about running off on my own like that, I shouldn't have done that." Said Chris

"Together we're stronger, remember that? Look guys, the only way we're gonna win this thing is if we work as a team." Said Len

"Yeah, you're right, my bad." Said Chris

"Cool." Said Kit

"Yeah, just don't forget." Said Len

"Says the guy who likes going solo." I said

"Alright." Said Chris

"Alright. Now let's go team up on some pizza." Said Kit

"Is that all you can think about? Food?" I asked

"Hey, a guy's gotta eat." Said Matt

"And you have a bottomless pit for a stomach." I said

"That's dad." Said Matt

"I know, I was joking, though it's true." I said

_Everyone laughed at that one, even Matt._

_**Done! Man this took me a while! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	12. Kamen Rider Rose Knight

Chapter 11: Kamen Rider Rose Knight

_**Okay, it's t-minus five days until its summertime for me! To celebrate that, I just feel like updating. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were all in Kit's apartment eating pizza, but Len was more or less staring at it._

"So, do they have pizza like this in New Domino?" asked Kit

"More or less, yes, but it's a little better." I said

"What about Ventara?" asked Kit

"Uh, no. We actually have good pizza." Said Len

"Oh, that hurts, ouch. So what about you Len, what'd you do before you became a Kamen Rider?" asked Kit

"He was a drill instructor." Said Chris

_We laughed at that joke, but now that I think about it, it did pretty much describe Len in a nutshell._

"Dog walker." Said Kit

"He sold shoes." Said Matt

"A police officer." I said

"Military commander." Said Dawn

"Something to do with science?" wondered Yusei

"Actually, I've never done anything else. I mean, we were chosen to become Kamen Riders at a young age." Said Len

"So your parents were just okay to let you go off and fight?" asked Kit

"Well it was a big honor, I mean, we were saving our planet." Said Len

"Just like how being a Signer is. I mean, every person with this mark is not only connected, but has to carry the burden of saving the world for who knows how long. I mean, I didn't exactly ask to become a Signer, heck, I didn't even ask to become the Twilight Signer." I said

"Neither did everyone else, but think about it. If we didn't have these marks, chances are, we might have never met each other Saki." Said Crow

"Don't make find a crowbar." I said

"And that's Sakura's way of saying, 'Back off, or else'." Said Dawn

"Yeah, well, they only picked the smartest and the most athletic to become a Kamen Rider." Said Len

"Wow." Said Kit

"Man." Said Chris

"Talk about hard-core." Dawn and I said in perfect harmony

"You can say that again." Said Matt

"Yep." Agreed Crow

"Mm-hmm." Said Yusei

"Count me out, I was kinda a troublemaker." Said Kit

"What'd you do?" asked Chris

"Well, you know it was nothing bad; it's just, you know, I had a lot of energy. This one time, I rode my BMX bike across the football field. It was insane." Said Kit

"Kit, why would that get you in trouble?" asked Chris

"It was fourth quarter!" exclaimed Kit

_I couldn't help but laugh at that._

"_Score one for Team Kit_." I said mentally to Dawn

"_Yep, you can say that again_." Said Dawn mentally

"Like, my team got five yards for twelve men being on the field." Said Kit

_We snickered again for that joke; I mean, even Len thought it was funny._

"But no, seriously though, I thought I was gonna be kicked out for sure. But my dad, he came with his bike and, you know, his leather jacket, and talked to the principal and everything was okay." Said Kit

"Wait, your dad…your dad backed you up?" asked Chris

"Yeah, I mean, you know, he chewed me out later, but, he wouldn't let me get kicked out for something like that. What about your dads, he would've done the same thing, right guys?" asked Kit

"Dawn and I, well, we didn't really get to see our father too often because he would almost always be away, when he was still alive." I said sadly

"But we were lucky to have each other, until the day; well…I rather not talk about it." Said Dawn

"Yusei and I didn't know our parents at all. We were orphans at a young age, and our foster mother, Martha took us in, and cared for us." Said Crow

"Yeah, when I think about it, I keep thinking how lucky I am to actually have parents." Said Matt

"Wait, my dad?" asked Chris

"Yeah." Said Kit

"No man. My dad wouldn't have backed me up. Anyways, I'll catch ya tomorrow?" asked Chris

"Yeah." Said Kit

"Yeah." Said Len

"Well, thanks for the pizza." Said Chris

"Bye." Said Kit

_I suddenly had a vision of Akiza getting out of a portal, and according the duel runner screen in front of me, she would be somewhere near a electronics store named 'Geek Warehouse' (A/N: Yes, this store doesn't exist) in about four minutes._

"Yusei, Dawn, we need to move it." I said

"How come?" asked Dawn

"Does the name Akiza mean anything to you?" I asked

"Akiza?" exclaimed Yusei

"Yeah, come on, we have about three minutes now if we want to catch her before Xaviax does." I said

_We ran as fast as we could, and moved our behinds and made it to that electronics store just as Akiza emerged from the portal._

"Akiza!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei!" exclaimed Akiza

"Thank goodness that your vision got us here before Xaviax did." Said Yusei

"True." I said

"Yusei, who are they?" asked Akiza

"Akiza, it's me Dawn, and that's Sakura. I'm not surprised that you don't recognize us; it's the hair and eyes that threw everyone off at first Akiza, but really, it's me." Said Dawn

"Dawn?" asked Akiza

"And Sakura, in the flesh." I said

"What's going on?" asked Akiza

"We'll explain everything." Said Yusei

_The alarm when off, and we needed to cut the getting up to speed business short._

"No time to waste, check your pockets Akiza." Said Dawn

_She pulled out a deck with the Traditional Chinese character for fire, and we needed to get somewhere fast. We saw a group of mirror monsters, the easy type, so we knew what to do. Dawn and I held up our decks to show Akiza how to transform into a Kamen Rider._

"Kamen Rider!" Dawn and I exclaimed in unison

_After we finished transforming, it was now Yusei's and Akiza's turn._

"Kamen Rider!" exclaimed Yusei and Akiza

_When they finished transforming, Akiza's armor was basically a red body suit with black armor in the shape of Black Rose Dragon's body. Her helmet was similar to Chris' by the ponytail that appeared to be made of rose petals, but the helmet was similar to mine, minus the wings and swan stuff, and had features similar to Kit's helmet. Her Advent Reader was a gun, which was strangely shaped like Torque's Advent Reader._

"Yusei, you're with Dawn. Akiza, come with me, we'll take these guys on." I said

_Seeing that I couldn't imagine Akiza with a gun, she did pretty well with it, blasting the other monsters into next week._

"You're pretty good with that." I said

"Thanks." Said Akiza

"Come on, you'll need some heavier artillery to take these guys on." I said

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Shoot Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A large bazooka appeared in Akiza's hands, and by the way she was struggling to lift it, she needed some help._

"This better?" I asked

"Thanks." Said Akiza

"No problem." I said

_She fired at the monsters, and got rid of most of them; meanwhile, some of the ones Yusei and Dawn were taking care of were gaining the upper-hand, so Akiza and I slid in our Final Vents to give them a hand._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_As some of the mirror monsters came towards me, Akiza's Final Vent reminded me of Len's Final Vent with rose petals and fire surrounding her instead._

"Now that was epic." Said Dawn

"Come on; let's find Kit, Len, Chris, and Matt. We need to tell them the good news." I said

_**Done and done! Well, starting on tomorrow it's all half-days for me. Please review and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	13. Semper Fi

Chapter 12: Semper Fi

_**Me: School's out! We can…this is an update, isn't it?**_

_**Sakura: Yep and what's up with you singing 'What Time Is It?' from High School Musical 2?**_

_**Me: Well, it's summer vacation, a good old fashioned three months of vacation, until September.**_

_**Sakura: Okay, well, should we get on with the disclaimer?**_

_**Me: I thought you'd never ask. I don't own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Sakura: Enjoy!**_

"I think I'm going to kill someone named Xaviax around now." I said

"You and me both sister." Said Dawn

"Yeah, but now, we have to figure out who Xaviax will go after next." Said Matt

"I've been trying that. I can have visions whenever I want, but it's the random ones I have to watch out for. Xaviax is onto us, because I can't seem to get a lock on Jack, Leo, or Luna." I said

"Oh boy, this is just going to get nasty." Said Dawn

"Dawn, Sakura, Yusei, and who's this?" asked Kit pointing to Akiza

"That's Akiza Izinski, a friend, and Kamen Rider Rose Knight. Akiza, that's Kit Taylor, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight." I said

"Anyhow, have you seen my dad?" asked Kit

"I thought he was in the hospital." I said

"Strike took him." Said Kit

"Come on, we need to find Maya." Said Kit

_At the bookstore…_

"Kit, what's wrong?" asked Maya

"My father's missing. He was taken from the hospital." Said Kit

"Wait, taken by who?" asked Len

_He slammed down a medallion with a snake on it, and I was thinking Strike._

"Strike." Said Len

"I'm not going to lose my father twice. We have to find Xaviax, and put an end to this." Said Kit

_Yusei, Akiza, and Chris just entered the store._

"Who's that?" asked Trent

"That's Akiza, a friend of ours. Akiza, this is Trent." I said point to him

"Hi." Said Trent

"Len, who's also Kamen Rider Wing Knight." I said

"Nice to meet you." Said Len

"Maya." I said

"Hello." Said Maya

"And Chris, Kamen Rider Sting." I said

"I'll have a word with that." Said Chris

"Chris, what happened?" asked Kit

"One, Strike happened, two, who is she?" asked Chris

"Are you alright?" asked Maya

"And to answer question number two, that's Akiza, a friend." I said

"Yeah, I'm fine Maya. I'm good; I'm just running out of time. Look, if you all got a plan, let's do it, alright, I'm in." said Chris

"Well?" asked Kit

"Xaviax and Strike are tough enough on their own. But now we've got two new riders." Said Len

"Two new riders?" asked Kit

"A twelve-year old boy and girl by any chance?" I asked

"No." said Len

_I gave a sigh of relief._

"Kamen Rider Axe and Kamen Rider Spear. Look, we can't beat them all at once, especially on Xaviax's home turf." Said Len

_The bell rang, and two Asian boys entered the door._

"Hi, can I help you?" asked Maya

_Tall Asian pushed Maya away._

"Hey!" exclaimed Kit

"What's your problem jerks?" I exclaimed before Len pushed me, Kit, and Chris back, meaning only one thing

"Who wants to play cards?" asked Asian boy number two

"I don't wanna play cards." Said Chris

_The tall Asian pulled out a deck with a gazelle, but I could tell that this guy was Kamen Rider Spear, meaning Asian number two was Kamen Rider Axe._

"Kamen Rider Spear and Axe. Where's my father?" asked Kit

"You lost your dad?" asked Axe

"That's really careless of you." Said Spear

"I'll show you careless!" I exclaimed

"Take it easy sis." Said Dawn

"You two are sisters?" asked Spear

"Just like us, huh bro?" asked Axe

"These two are brothers? I don't see it." I said

"You can't do this here, you have to go." Said Maya

"Yeah, she's right, we need more room." Said Kit

_We all went through the mirror, and transformed along the way. We were going to give these guys a run for their money, whether or not they liked getting their asses handed to them. Unfortunately, we all ended up in different locations. Next thing I knew I was being attacked._

"Saki! Wait, it's me!" exclaimed Crow

"Stop calling me Saki, and come on, we need to find the others." I said

_We found Kit, getting his butt handed to him, and thankfully, we showed up at the best time._

"Strike Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Axe gained a couple of paws, and I knew one thing, this was not going to be pretty. Matt, Chris, Len and I all fought him, but how could you fight and avoid claws at the same time?_

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Kit got him from behind and Akiza shot a couple of rounds. Yusei, Kit, Akiza, Dawn, and Crow went after him, leaving us with Spear. We fought for a while, and we ended up in a place with a lot of mirrors, meaning mirror monsters could come out at any minute to ambush us!_

"Sting, you gotta go." Said Len

"No, this is my time." Said Chris

"I'm giving you an order soldier." Said Len

"Attack Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Oh boy, this could get messy." I said

"Don't worry, I got it." Said Matt

"Rifle Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Listen, you're in no condition to fight. Get outta here now!" exclaimed Len

"A marine doesn't quit just because things get tough." Said Chris

"How many of these things are there?" I exclaimed

"Duck!" exclaimed Matt

_I did just that._

"Thanks." I said

"No problem, anything for my girlfriend." Said Matt

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Spear

"Get out of here Chris, you're going to get Vented!" exclaimed Len

"I told you, I'm running out of time. If I'm gonna do some good, I gotta do it now." said Chris

"Chris." Said Len

"Okay, pop quiz Matt. We're stuck in between a herd of gazelle, with only a rapier and gunblade, what do we do? A) Blast our way out using the gunblade. B) Slice and dice. Or C) All of the above?" I asked

"I go for C) All of the above!" exclaimed Matt

"Hey, you read my mind!" I exclaimed

"Len, hang on!" exclaimed Chris

_The gazelles disappeared, meaning that Len was in trouble. We fought him, but Strike showed up, and prevented us from doing that, then he did something to Chris. He pushed us both through a window, and we had to get back fast! When we did, Len was about to get Vented, until Chris got in the way._

"Chris!" exclaimed Akiza

"Chris." Said Kit

"Kit, Kit." Said Chris

"No, no hang on!" exclaimed Kit

"No." said Len

_He was beginning to get sent to the Advent Void, and we couldn't do anything to stop him._

"Semper Fi." Said Chris

_If they could see my face, then they would see the tears streaming down my face. We all got out of the armor, and I wiped my tears away. Dawn was crying too, and ran up to me. Knowing her, she was upset to lose a friend._

"We have to bring him back." Said Kit

"We'll find a way, I promise." Said Len

_Len and Kit put their fists on top of their heart, and I did the same, followed by Matt, Dawn, Crow, Yusei, and finally Akiza. Semper Fi, short for Semper Fidelis, Latin for 'Always Faithful', and that's exactly what Chris was like. He was always faithful._

_**Me: To be honest, I did cry when Chris was Vented**_

_**Sakura: Seriously?**_

_**Me: Yeah, he was like, one of my favorite characters in the series**_

_**Sakura: Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm Sakura Phoenix**_

_**Me: And I'm sakuraphoenix, saying we heart you, signing off.**_

_**Sakura: See ya!**_

_**Me: Kan dao ni!**_


	14. Kamen Rider Red Knight

Chapter 13: Kamen Rider Red Knight

_**Hey everyone! So, in a few weeks, I'll be on vacation in China, meaning there won't be any updates to this story for a while, so I'm making it count. Well, enough about that, it's time to move on with this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We all entered the bookstore with a forlorn look on our faces._

"Kit! Len! Sakura! Dawn! Matt! Yusei! Akiza! Crow! You're okay. Where's Chris?" asked Maya

"Strike Vented him." Said Len

"Wait, so you mean, he's gone?" asked Trent

"Yeah, unfortunately." I said

"Strike was aiming for me, but Chris put himself in the way." Said Len

"I could've saved him, you know? If only I had Vented Axe, Sting would still be here." Said Kit

"Kit…" started Len

"Don't beat yourself up." I said

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not strong enough to be a Kamen Rider after all." Said Kit

"You can't blame yourself, 'coz I'm the one to blame." Said Len

"Len!" I exclaimed

"He sacrificed himself." Said Maya

"Yeah." Said Kit

"Guys, if you don't mind, I need to be alone." I said before walking out of the bookstore

_I began to walk for a while to clear my head, until I heard the alarm. They really chose the wrong day to mess with this girl._

"Kamen Rider!" I exclaimed

_And you know what happens next, the armor, then the transformation's done, and next stop, Ventara Central. There was a woman that was getting dragged, and she was knocked out._

"Yo! Mirror boys! You sure picked the wrong girl to get mad today." I said before drawing a card from my Advent Deck

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Time to brawl, Swan Style!" I exclaimed

_These monsters alone were okay, but you know the saying, three's a crowd, but I was up against four times the amount. After I took down fifty percent of the monsters, it was time for the ace in the hat._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_The rest of the monsters flew my way, and I took them out with a few swings of my sword._

"I needed that. That was for Chris." I said

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Strike?" I exclaimed turning around

_I was completely wrong, for the person behind me wasn't Strike, it was a new rider. He was wearing a dark red bodysuit with black gauntlets, black boots, and armor similar to Sting's. He was now holding a red and black sword with a cross guard in the shape of two dragon wings._

"Who are you?" I asked

"Kamen Rider Red Knight." Said the male with a familiar Australian accent

"Don't you mean, Kamen Rider Hot Head, Jack?" I asked

"Your mind games don't fool me Siren. As for how you learned my name, I don't know how you know that, but you can't fool me!" exclaimed Jack

"Jack, please listen to me, it's me Sakura! You're being tricked!" I exclaimed

"Strike Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A dragon-headed gauntlet appeared on Jack's hand, and I knew what was next, for I was in flames, and if I didn't get out of there fast, I was going to get Vented!_

"This is your end Kamen Rider Siren." Said Jack

"Rifle Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"What the? Ouch!" exclaimed Jack

"Element!" I exclaimed

"You'll pay for that!" exclaimed Jack

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Confine Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Sunrise! You're here too! Thanks for the save!" I exclaimed

"Just get out of here, we'll hold him off." Said Dawn

"Right! Thanks you two, I so owe ya one." I said as I entered another mirror

_When I got to the other side, I was so banged up. Two minutes later, Dawn and Matt got through, but Dawn blocked the mirror using her psychic powers._

"You two totally saved my ass today." I said

"Don't mention it Saki." Said Matt

"Yeah, what he said. Besides, we just finished helping Maya clean up the shop. Yusei and Aki are on a date, Crow's just going who-knows-where." Said Dawn

"Well, we should probably head back." I said

_At the bookstore…_

_Kit walked in the exact same time that I got there, and he looked pretty beat up, now that I think about it, I was limping a little myself. Yusei and Akiza weren't here and neither was Crow, so there were most likely still gone._

"Kit, Sakura, what happened?" asked Maya

"Jack-Ass Atlas happened." I said

"Jack…*Snickers* Is that the nickname you gave Jack Atlas?" asked Trent

"Yeah, and what's worst, Xaviax managed to find a way to block my psychic visions, so now we have a new problem." I said

"Oh no." said Maya

"Yeah, well, Axe and Spear happened to me. I tried to take them on by myself." Said Kit

"Wait, two of them? Those guys are…" started Trent

"If I had Vented Axe before, Chris would still be here." Said Kit

"Venting them now won't bring him back." Said Maya

"It's my fault. I need to fix this." Said Kit

_I slapped him across the face._

"What was that for?" exclaimed Kit

"Listen to yourself! You sound just like me after I couldn't do anything about Dawn becoming a Dark Signer! Sayer took a gun and shot her while the bullet was meant for me. Kit, do you know why the older siblings are born first? If not, then this is why. They're born first to protect the younger siblings. I'm older than Dawn by a few seconds, so it was my responsibility to protect her no matter what. When I thought she was dead, I locked myself up in my room and threw away the key! It took my friends a whole month to get me back into school. Kit, stop beating yourself up! Thinking what you could've done won't bring Chris back, but if we defeat Xaviax, maybe we can find a way. To quote a wise man, 'If there's a will, then there's a way'." I said

"Thanks Sakura." Said Kit

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Grace's Books. I…I can't really hear you." Said Trent

"Who is it?" asked Maya

"I think it's JTC." Said Trent

"Hello?" asked Maya

_She put the phone on speaker._

"Tell Kit that I think I know where his dad is. The Rosedale Industrial Park, but get there quick because I don't know what kind of danger he's in, again, that's Rosedale Industrial Park." Said JTC

"Hello? Hello?" asked Maya

"I'm going." Said Kit

"Wait Kit, what if it's a trap? What if Len was right and JTC is Strike?" asked Trent

"It doesn't matter, they have my dad, and I owe it to Chris." Said Kit

"Why don't you wait for Len?" asked Maya

"I don't have any time, you heard what he said." Said Kit

"Then I'm coming with you." Said Maya

"So am I." I said

"And me." Said Dawn

"Me as well." Said Matt

"Trent, if Len, Crow, Yusei, and Akiza come back, tell them to go Rosedale Industrial Park, we're going to need all the back-up we can get." I said

"Don't be crazy Maya." Said Trent

"Yeah, Maya, I think you should stay here." Said Kit

"How are you going to get your dad away on your bike?" asked Maya

"Alright, let's go." Said Kit

_Little did we know we were headed straight for a trap._

_**Done! Whew, this really took me a while. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	15. Strike's Ultimatum

Chapter 14: Strike's Ultimatum

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter of A Swan's Courage! Well, enough of that, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"This has to be the place." I said

"How can you tell?" asked Matt

"The sign." I said

"Which way?" asked Kit

"Let's check in there." Said Maya

"Well, if you hear screaming, that's me and I found Strike." I said

"Why screaming?" asked Kit

"I hate snakes, especially those with a cobra for a contract beast." I said

"Question answered." Said Kit

_We went inside, but I had a bad feeling that this was a trap, knowing me, I was paranoid. We found Kit's father in front of a dusty mirror._

"Saki!" exclaimed Crow

"Sakura!" exclaimed Yusei and Akiza in unison

"Crow, don't call me Saki, how many times do I have to tell you?" I asked

"Sorry." Said Crow

"Dad." Said Kit

_As we ran up to Kit's dad, someone in front of us was clapping his hands, kinda like Mao and his stupid habits from the anime Code Geass. I guessed that he was JTC, considering Trent's description of the guy, and Crow seemed to recognize him._

"Congratulations, ya made it. I figured you guys to be gullible." Said JTC

"James?" asked Crow

"You know him?" asked Dawn

"Yeah, I know him, though I wish I didn't." said Crow

_JTC, or James, whatever this guy's name was, pulled something out, an Advent Deck, and my suspicions were confirmed. JTC, or James as Crow said, was Kamen Rider Strike._

"Let's make a deal Taylor." Said James

"I knew it." Said Kit

"You tricked me. You made me think you were my friend." Said Maya

"I just needed to know what your Kamen Rider and cartoon pals were up too. Sakura, Dawn, and Matt, well, we didn't know about them, but it was pure luck that Sakura's DNA was the exact DNA match for Kamen Rider Siren." Said James

"What? My DNA is Siren's exact DNA match? Dude, I have pink hair and brown eyes, not blond hair and blue eyes. Did you fail biology or something?" I asked

"Nice one Saki!" exclaimed Matt

"No, it's true, you do have Siren's exact DNA, but we did have to change the color a bit. I must be honest Maya; did you really think I was that impressed with your journalistic integrity? Besides, and you're not even my type." Said James

"You can't be JTC." Said Maya

"The name's James Maya." Said James

"You jerk!" exclaimed Maya

"Whoa! Hey, calm down Maya!" I exclaimed holding her back

"Don't! Don't!" exclaimed Kit

"Why did you do this? You always said you were interested in truth, not power." Said Maya

"I am. When the feds imprisoned me, it was Xaviax who took me out through a mirror. I've been free ever since. There isn't a room I can't walk into. There isn't a secret I can't learn. But when I learned that our dimension was becoming close to crossing over with Yusei's, Akiza's, Matt's, Dawn's, Sakura's, Crow's, Jack's, and your little friends Leo and Luna, I couldn't resist telling Xaviax, and that's how we got new Kamen Riders. That kind of truth and freedom are worth fighting for." Said James

"You snake in the grass! You're no better than Goodwin, hungry for power, and would do anything for it!" exclaimed Matt

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I said

"You sold your soul." Said Maya

"Wouldn't you?" asked James

"Never in a million years." I said while Maya shook her head

"You'd never understand. Taylor, let's make a deal. Your dad for Wing Knight's Advent Deck." Said James

"No James. No deal." Said Kit

"No deal, you sure about that?" asked James

_He had a crazy look in his eyes, and out from the mirrors came Jack-Ass Atlas and the jerk brothers._

"Jack?" exclaimed Akiza, Crow, and Yusei in unison

"Sakura, why didn't you call us about him?" asked Crow

"Because Xaviax found a way to block my psychic visions, not my fault! He almost Vented me about say… an hour ago!" I exclaimed

"Jack! It's me, Yusei! Crow, Akiza, Matt, Dawn, and Sakura are here with me! What's going on?" exclaimed Yusei

"Your little mind games aren't going to trick me." Said Jack

"Guess Xaviax really got to him." Said Crow

"Looks like we're all in." said Axe

"Yeah, long time no see. Did you miss us, school boy?" asked Spear

"Do you really care that little for your own father? What kind of a son are you?" asked James

"_Sakura, any plans?_" Dawn asked telepathically

"_Just socking this jerk in the face, other than that, no_." I replied telepathically

"So, why don't we have a little contest? First one to Vent Siren is the winner." Said Jack

"You're going to have and catch us first." I said

"Who's us?" asked Jack

"Me and her." Said Dawn

_We bolted for the nearest reflective object, and went through it, when we lost Jack, we switched Advent Decks. When we got back to the battle, Jack didn't know that Siren was in the Sunrise armor._

"There you two are, I thought you were going to abandon your teammates, guess not. You're mine Siren." Said Jack

"In that case, let's dance." Said Dawn

"Take my dad and get out of here, go. Go!" exclaimed Kit

"Be careful Kit." Said Maya

"Sakura, a little help!" exclaimed Akiza

"We need to deal with him first! Believe me, it's easier said than done!" I exclaimed

"Dawn, hurry up!" exclaimed Dawn

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed

"Sun Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A weapon that looked like Sunrise Dragon's wings in the shape of an 'X' with some kind of flashlight in the middle appeared. The flashlight turned itself on, Jack was blinded, and the wings detached into some kind of boomerang. Well, I was going to laugh at Jack later for this._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_The double-ended sword that I would usually wield was in Dawn's hands, and Jack was readying a Strike Vent._

"Strike Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Guard Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A shield in the shape of a Sun appeared in my hands, and I guarded Jack's Strike Vent from Dawn, and trust me, that shield turned into scrap metal, no way that was going to be used anytime soon. I pushed Jack into a mirror, and decided to play around with him a bit._

"Mirage Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Now you see Sunrise, now you see Strike._

"Nice trick, wish I thought of that." Said Dawn

"Just let me surprise him." I said in James' voice

"Gotcha." Said Dawn

_She went through the mirror, and I smashed it. I was waiting as James, when Jack came out of the mirror and almost punched me._

"Whoa, dude! It's me!" I exclaimed in James' voice

"Where did she go?" asked Jack

"Surprise!" Dawn and I exclaimed in unison

_We totally caught Jack off-guard, I transformed back into Kamen Rider Sunrise, we pushed him through the mirror, and smashed it. We went to find Kit, and here's what we saw, Spear on the ground with Yusei, Akiza, Crow, and Matt exhausted._

"This is for Chris." Said Kit

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Spear was Vented, and I didn't know why he did it. He must have been steamed about losing his dad, and I could understand why._

"Dawn?" wondered Akiza

"Actually, I'm Sakura. We played the old switch-a-roo. We didn't Vent Jack, because there has to be a way we can convince him that he's being tricked." I said

"Sakura, Kit Vented Spear, and you're not bothered?" asked Akiza

"Of course I am! But, I don't know what to think right now." I said truthfully

_We all got out of the armor, and I gave Dawn back her Advent Deck, while she gave back mine. Len arrived a little too late, for Kit was just staring at Spear's Advent Deck. He got out of his armor, and began walking towards Kit._

"Kit? Are you alright?" asked Len

_Kit didn't say a word and he just gave Len Spear's Advent Deck. I was pretty upset myself, I mean, Dawn and I almost Vented Jack, again almost. I didn't know exactly what Kit was going through, but if I had to make a guess, I'd say guilt._

_**Done! Well, this took a little time, but I finished! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	16. A Rider's Resolve

Chapter 15: A Rider's Resolve

_**Hey everyone! I'm back and ready to rumble with the newest chapter of A Swan's Courage! Well, I'll just cut to the chase, so shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Jack, why are you working for Xaviax? What did he promise you? Did he promise you your title back? Jack, please, come back to your senses._

"You seem to be in a worse mood than me." Said a familiar Australian accented male

_Jack?_

"I guess you could put it that way. Well, not to sound rude, but you look like you just went through some trauma." I said

_He didn't recognize me, I get a pair of sunglasses and a ponytail can do a lot._

"I guess you could say that. You see, I was jumped by these two thugs earlier, and they had the chance to really hurt me, but they didn't, but a friend of theirs hurt one of my pals, and now I'm just confused. Should I find that person again, or should I reconsider my current loyalties." Said Jack

"Well, I guess I could tell you what I've been going through, maybe it could help." I said

"I'm listening." Said Jack

"A few days ago, I met an old friend of mine; only, he wasn't exactly the same person as I remembered. He's… changed shall we say. I want him to realize that the people he's hanging out with now are bad influences, but yet, he just won't listen to me anymore, so I don't know what to do." I said

"Well, if you find him again, try to find some reasons why these people are bad influences. My name's Jack, what's yours?" asked Jack

_An alias wouldn't hurt, I guess._

"My name's Marina. It was nice meeting you." I said before walking away

_I pretended not to see Jack go through_ _the window; I just hope that he'd make the right decision. I decided to meet up with Len, but, for some weird reason, I felt that Jack, as arrogant as he usually is, would make the right decision. Kit showed up not long after._

"Hey Kit." I said

"Hey. Len, does it get easier? Venting people? How do you deal with it?" asked Kit

"I'm sorry Kit; I don't have any more advice for you. You're gonna have to start figuring some of this stuff out on your own." Said Len

"What?" asked Kit

"What happened with you that caused this change in attitude?" I asked

"Listen, I'm not supposed to be the leader. The only reason that I'm the leader is because I'm the only one left. I was the lone wolf, the one they sent out when the sun went down. I'm better as a fighter, out in the field, not talking, not giving advice, it's not my job, it's not what I'm good at." Said Len

"Even if it's not your job, you're pretty good at it." Said Kit

"Yeah, maybe better than Yusei. I mean, before I was aware about the threat and how powerful the Dark Signers were, I was lone wolf of the Signers. I wanted to take down all of the Dark Signers, because I felt like it was my job, my responsibility. You see, my mother, was in charge of this project to create an Ener-D reactor, only, she wasn't alone, Yusei's father, Hakase Fudo, was the leader of the project. The first reactor had a meltdown, which caused Zero Reverse, which also caused the Dark Signers to rise. After I learned all of that, I just… felt responsible. Even after Dawn became a Dark Signer, I still felt responsible. You see, Kit, before I fell into my coma, I promised my dad that I would protect Dawn, no matter what. In a way, I didn't, but now, I have a chance to make for it." I said

"Seriously though, I mean, I don't think I've ever met someone who says so much without even opening their mouth." Said Kit

"That's one way to put things. I don't think I've met anyone who can just get straight to the point while saying so little." I said

"Well, I guess I've never met anybody who says so little but talks so much, or someone who knows to put her other's concerns before her own." Said Len

_We all grinned and laughed, somewhat, about what Len just said._

"I mean it though. You lead by example. Everything I've learned about being a Kamen Rider, I've learned watching you." Said Kit

"Same here. I've been more of an audio learner for most of my life, and by watching you; I've learned some more things about not only myself, but also about being a Kamen Rider." I said

"Thanks." Said Len

"No problem." Said Kit

_The alarm went off, and you what that means._

"Now I think it's about time you learned something from me. Come on, I'll race you two there." Said Kit

"Boys and competition, now this is more like it." I said

"Yeah, well I know I didn't teach him to be a hotshot." Said Len

"Ha!" I laughed

_We got onto the freeway, but Kit was being a total hotshot, so, he decided to play around with us._

"Come on, keep up big guy!" exclaimed Kit

_He made a wrong turn._

"What is he doing?" asked Len

"Showing off." I said

"Anyhow, wanna learn a new trick?" asked Len

"I'm up for the challenge." I said

_We went up to a mirror, but Len didn't disembark his motorcycle; he instead pulled out his Advent Deck, and stayed put. I think I know where this is going. I quickly pulled out my Advent Deck._

"Kamen Rider!" Len and I exclaimed in unison

_We revved up our bikes, and went through the window. My Duel Runner changed into a motorcycle in the exact design as Len's but it was white instead of black._

"Now this is what I call my kind of ride." I said

"Siren, Wing Knight." Said Jack

"Jack." I said

"I'm not here to fight. I want to help you." Said Jack

"Come again?" asked Len

"You heard me, I want to help. Siren, you and Sunrise could've Vented me before, but you didn't. I realize I was tricked. Please, I mean it, Sakura." Said Jack

"You finally realize that it's me." I said

"Yes. A… girl I met today inspired me to do what I believe is right. I want to help you, and I know where Dragon is, he's being beat up by Axe as we speak." Said Jack

"What? Then why are we standing around here? Let's go!" I exclaimed

_I drove at top speed, and made it just when Axe was retreating. There was a girl in silver armor, shaped exactly like my armor, only her Advent Deck had the Chinese character for moon._

"Kit, you okay?" I asked

"Yeah. Look out!" exclaimed Kit

"Yikes!" I exclaimed blocking her sword with my rapier

"You have good form with a sword, but take off that armor you imposter. It looks like your partner deserted you two." Said the woman

"No, we're not with him." Said Kit

"Yeah, right." Said the woman

"Kit, move it!" I exclaimed

"Wait, if you're fighting against Axe, then we're on the same side. We don't need to be enemies." Said Kit

"I'm only on one side, Ventara. Everyone else is my enemy, especially those who wear the armor I used to." Said the woman

"Who told you about Ventara?" asked Kit

"And what do you mean by, your armor?" I asked

"Who told you two? That's the question." Said the woman

"You don't understand, we're fighting for Ventara. We're fighting Xaviax." Said Kit

"Liar. Xaviax owns you; he gave you two the armor." Said the woman

"Hypothetically speaking, yes, he gave me the armor, but no, I don't work for him and neither does he." I said

"Enough of this, I'm done talking." Said the woman

_She sliced Kit with her sword, and it was time for offensive actions._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Back off." Said Len

"Len! Jack!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Yusei, Matt, Dawn, Crow, and Akiza

"Akiza, Dawn, Crow, Yusei, Matt!" I exclaimed

"What?" wondered the woman

"You wanna Vent them, you gotta get through me first." Said Len

"Len, are you crazy?" asked the woman

"What?" wondered Len

"You're siding with the enemy?" asked the woman

"Siding with the enemy?" wondered Len

_She got out of the armor, and I thought I was looking into a mirror, unless that was the original Kamen Rider Siren._

"It can't be." Said Len

"What is going on Len? Why are you protecting Xaviax's riders?" asked the woman

_He was getting out of the armor, and I stepped back._

"Kase, you're alive." Said Len speechless

_**Done! Whew, this took me a while to write, anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	17. Kamen Rider Lunar

Chapter 16: Kamen Rider Lunar

_**Hey everyone! What's new? Well, I have a new chapter up and running, that's new, right? Anyhow, in a few days, I'll be off on vacation in China. Well, I guess now's the best time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_How did I get myself in a situation like this? Len and Kase were all lovey dovey right now. I think I was going to be sick._

"But how'd you escape? The last thing I remember is the sleep pod override waking me up, and you pushing me through the escape hatch. I thought you were…" started Len

"I nearly was. I saw Adam coming with Xaviax and I knew that I only had time enough to get you out. Are you mad at me? I saved your life." Said Kase

"You should've gone through first. I should've protected your escape." Said Len

"You were barely conscious. We were just lucky that our pods were last. The others didn't have a chance to wake up; you can't blame yourself for that. Stop beating yourself up. For a guy in black, you're pretty serious about this knight in shining armor thing, huh? We're alive, okay? That's the important thing and we have a chance to save Ventara." Said Kase

"You're right. That's the important thing. Now with the ten of us I think we can make it happen." Said Len

"The ten of us? Are you sure about those two kids Len? I mean they got the decks from Xaviax, right?" asked Kase

"Yeah, but Xaviax tricked all the other guys fighting for him, Kit, Sakura, Dawn, Matt, and Akiza are the only ones who either didn't take the bait, or never got it. They're good kids." Said Len

"They could be the nicest kids in the world, but we need real riders for this job." Said Kase

"I am a real rider." Said Kit walking up to them

"Kase, this is Kit." Said Len

"Len offered me Adam's spot as Dragon Knight." Said Kit

"You what?" asked Kase

"Well would you want a traitor to keep the deck?" asked Len

"I know I wouldn't." I said walking up to them

"Kase, this is Sakura." Said Len

"Believe me, I've had my fair share of betrayal over the years, and Adam sounds like your basic traitor." I said

"Who asked you?" asked Kase

"Asked the person who's being biased." I said

"Alright you two, break it up." Said Matt

"Kase, this is Matt, he's Sakura's boyfriend." Said Len

_Way to go Mr. Introduction._

"But…" started Kase

"But what?" asked Kit

"Well, before I forget, I should give this back to you." I said

"That's…" started Kase

"Yeah, your deck. It wasn't mine in the first place." I said

"But sis, you'll be defenseless despite your psychic abilities." Said Dawn

"This is my twin sister, Dawn, also Kamen Rider Sunrise." I said

"Well, you should have this then." Said Kase giving me the deck with the moon character

"Thanks, I think." I said

"Anyhow, kid, you wanna be a Kamen Rider, show me what you got." Said Kase

"What?" wondered Kit

"If you want Adam's spot, show me you deserve it. Come on, come on. Come on, let's go, just a round or two. No Vent's, no Advent Beasts, just fighting skills, if you got any." Said Kase

"_Ouch, that had to hurt._" Said Dawn telepathically

"_More like it burned._" I said telepathically

"Alright, you're on." Said Kit

"Ooh." Said Kase

_They pulled out their Advent Decks, and I was sure that Kase was happy to have hers back._

"Kamen Rider." Said Kit

"Kamen Rider." Said Kase

_The first part of the spare just included fake outs, dodges, and the usual stuff._

"Well?" asked Kit

"Not bad, for a civilian." Said Kase

"I'm a Kamen Rider." Said Kit

"We'll see." Said Kase

_Round two, Kit got soaked. Well seeing that Kase was getting out of the armor, she kinda won._

"It feels great to be back in my armor, and you're still not as good as a real Kamen Rider." Said Kase

"Hey wait, come on, I'm not done with you yet. We're still fighting." Said Kit

"Come on Kit." Said Kase

"Come on!" exclaimed Kit

"Take it easy Kit. There's no shame in losing to Siren, she's one of our best fighters." Said Len

"Second best, you know it." Said Kase

"Come on, let's get out of here." Said Len

"And to think I thought you were the sword master of the group." Said Matt

"Thought so too. I think I met my match." I said

_As Len and Kase walked away, Kit got out of the armor, and you don't need to be a genius to know that he needed some space, seeing that he ran off. Truth be told, I needed some space too. Just by looking at Kase, I could tell that she was the better fighter, maybe even the better swordswoman._

"_Penny for your thoughts?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Hey Grunika. I'm just worried, that's all." I said

"_About what?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"About Kase. She's the original owner of the Siren deck, and she's a better fighter than me." I said

"_Hey you, you've always been the pacifist, never a fighter, unless necessary, like against this Xaviax dude. But don't let a simple thing like that worry you. You have friends that have your back, who will always help you even in the worst of situations._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"Thanks Grunika." I said

"There you are Saki." Said Matt

"Matt!" I exclaimed

"I thought you'd be worried about Kase, and to be honest, we all are." Said Matt

"You are?" I asked

"We are. But, seeing that Len can trust her, we have to as well. Trust me when I say this, but she kinda scares me a little." Said Matt

"Hey! The only person who's allowed to scare you is me." I said jokingly

"There's the Sakura I know. Well, now that I got you cheered up, why don't we have a little Turbo duel?" asked Matt

"You're on." I said

_We drove to a vacant parking garage, but would work perfectly for a Turbo Duel track._

_Duel mode engaged. Autopilot standing-by._

"Well, this is it. The point of no return." Said Matt

"Let's just activate Speed World 2!" I exclaimed

"You got it! Now, first one to turn goes first!" exclaimed Matt

"Yeah! Riding Duel…" I started

"ACCELERATION!" Matt and I exclaimed in unison

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 0_

_As we reach the first corner, I made it past first._

"Well, you can't win them all. I believe that's what you told me during the Fortune Cup. Here I go! I summon to the field Flamvell Dragnov in defense mode! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 200) I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"I'm up!" exclaimed Matt

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Matt LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"First off, I summon to the field Elemental Hero Stratos! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 300) Now with his special ability, I get to add one Elemental Hero monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Elemental Hero Lady Heat! Now Stratos, attack her Dragnov!" exclaimed Matt

"Well, before your attack comes through, I activate A Hero Emerges! So, pick a card, any card." I said

"The one in the middle." Said Matt

"Good choice. Meet Strong Wind Dragon! (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1000)" I exclaimed

"Well, your monster is still getting attacked!" exclaimed Matt

"You just activated Dragnov's special ability! Now you take 500 points of damage!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Matt LP 3500 SPC: 1_

"I'll throw down a couple of face-downs and end my turn." Said Matt

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Matt LP 3500 SPC: 1_

"I'm up then." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Matt LP 3500 SPC: 2_

"First off, I summon out to the field Flamvell Grunika! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) Now go Strong Wind Dragon, attack!" I exclaimed

"Not so fast, I activate the Hero Barrier trap card! When I control an Elemental Hero monster, your attack is negated." Said Matt

"True, if not for this trap card. I reveal Dark Bribe! Now you get to draw a card and in exchange, I get to negate the activation of your trap and destroy it. Now that the attack's still going strong, Strong Wind Dragon, attack!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Matt LP 2900 SPC: 2_

"Flamvell Grunika, do your stuff." I said

"_With pleasure!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Matt LP 1200 SPC: 2_

"Thanks to Speed World 2, you don't lose Speed Counters, but I'll play this face-down for now." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Matt LP 1200 SPC: 2_

"I've got the green light." Said Matt

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Matt LP 1200 SPC: 3_

"And I think I'll start with the trap Call of the Haunted! So welcome back Stratos! Now his special ability activates again allowing me to add to my hand Elemental Hero Knospe! Now I summon to the field Knospe! (ATK: 600/ DEF: 1100) Now I special summon Elemental Hero Hope! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Now Stratos, attack her Grunika!" exclaimed Matt

"Sorry, but I'm afraid my Negate Attack trap card will put an end to your attack." I said

"In that case, I tune Hope with Stratos and Knospe!" exclaimed Matt

_Suddenly his Advent Deck began to glow._

"Um, moving on! _I summon the powers of the elements around! Now come together to form a new hero! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Elemental Dragon!_ (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2500) I'll end my turn with that." Said Matt

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Matt LP 1200 SPC: 3_

"It's my move." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Matt LP 1200 SPC: 4_

"And I summon out the Neo Flamvell Origin Tuner! Now I tune my Origin with Strong Wind Dragon!" I exclaimed

_Suddenly my Advent Deck began to glow too, and something appeared in my Extra Deck._

"Um, here we go! _Power of light, lend us your sight. In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon!_ (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) Normally her special ability would activate, but I don't have any Light or Dark attribute monsters in my graveyard, so Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Matt LP 1000 SPC: 4_

"Now Grunika, end this duel now!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Matt LP 0 SPC: 4_

"Saki, what the heck happened during our duel? I was about to Synchro Summon Element Dragon, and before I did, my Advent Deck glows!" exclaimed Matt

"Same thing happened with me. Could this mean that our dragons are our contract beasts?" I wondered

"I guess so." Said Matt

"Matt, Sakura." Said Len

"Len! Kase!" I exclaimed

"So that's what a Turbo Duel is. Len was just explaining to me about your predicament." Said Kase

"Yeah, and we learned something new. Our contract beasts, as a Kamen Rider, are our Signer Dragons." I said

_**Done! Man! I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and talk about surprises. This is the first duel of this fanfic, and most likely not the last. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	18. Dark Temptation

Chapter 17: Dark Temptation

_**Me: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**_

_**Sakura: What's the excuse this time around?**_

_**Me: It's not an excuse, it's a reason**_

_**Sakura: Point is it's still an excuse for you not to be updating your stuff**_

_**Me: Okay, fine! As I've mentioned, I've tried to find the videos for my stories, and as I've mentioned again, China won't let me access YouTube for some weird reason**_

_**Sakura: Which you have mentioned**_

_**Me: And as a result, I've been forced to find as many resources as I can to try and update as many fanfics as I can.**_

_**Sakura: So that would explain your erratic update rate lately**_

_**Me: Yeah, in a nutshell. Well, enough of that, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Sakura: I hope you can switch the language usage**_

_**Me: I wasn't talking in Chinese just now, was I?**_

_**Sakura: Okay, point taken. sakuraphoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight.**_

_**Me: Now enjoy!**_

_I couldn't help but wonder how our Signer Dragons became our Advent Beasts for no apparent reason. I didn't want to take advantage of Kit's generosity, so whenever I could, I'd sleep on the roof of his apartment building. I went downstairs to check and see if Kit was up, and he was heading out the door like there was a fire in his apartment._

"Hey Kit, where's the fire?" I asked

"We need to see Maya, now! I'll explain there." Said Kit

"Should I get the others?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Kit

_As we walked to the bookstore, I contacted the others. When we arrived, they were all there._

"Maya." Said Kit

"Kit! Sakura! What is it?" asked Maya

"Michelle Walsh came to my place. She called me Dragon Knight, and she knows about Sakura, Matt, Dawn, Crow, Yusei, Jack, and Akiza being from another world." Said Kit

"What?" Maya, Trent, Dawn, Matt, Crow, Akiza, Yusei, Jack, and I asked

"She knew about Ventara, Xaviax, New Domino City, the Signers, and she wanted me and Sakura to talk with the F.B.I. or something." Said Kit

"The F.B.I.?" asked Trent

"This is bad." Said Maya

"How bad?" I asked

"Lock you two up and grill you about interdimensional power armor and psychic dueling bad. Arrested for being a space alien bad." Said Trent

"Yikes." I said in a small voice

"But how did she find out? Trent, you didn't blog about this…" started Maya

"No, no way, okay, I would never do that. C-could this be JTC?" wondered Trent

"Maybe, though he hates the feds." Said Maya

"Maybe it isn't. What if you guys have a mole?" I asked

"A mole? Yeah right." Said Trent

"I'm just saying." I said as I put my hands up in the form of surrender

"Wait a minute…" started Maya

"Y-you don't think…" started Trent

"There's one way to find out." Said Maya

_We waited for a couple of minutes, and then Maya had a look of shock on her face._

"All of my encrypted files were downloaded." Said Maya

"What?" wondered Kit

"But how? How did she get access to my laptop?" wondered Maya

"Can you find out?" asked Trent

"Sorry, my visions only tell the future, I can't see the past unless I'm asleep." I said

"So does this mean that Michelle works for the government? For the you-know-who?" asked Trent

"I'm going to find out right now." said Maya

_She dialed Michelle's number, but by the look on her face, it either went straight to voicemail, she didn't pick up, or she just pressed the end call button._

"She's not answering." Said Maya

"Look, Len's trying to save our world. What if the government accidentally gets in his way?" asked Kit

"I don't know Kit, but I'll keep trying." Said Maya

"But I don't think it's good. Kit, I think we should lie low for a while." I said

"Why?" asked Kit

"Because the last time I was put into a situation like this, I had to go into hiding, into the Satellite Sector, where I was safe. If this Michelle person is going to be using the same tactic, then we really can't take any risks." I said

_We then heard the alarm, but this alarm sounded like a back-to-back alarm, like there were two different Mirror Monsters appearing in two different locations._

"W-we gotta go." Said Kit

"Yeah, keep us posted." I said

"I'll get to the bottom of this guys, I promise." Said Maya

_We split up to cover more ground. Kit went with Jack, Yusei, and Akiza while I went with Crow, Matt, and Dawn, mainly because Crow and Jack fight twenty four seven. Anyhow, we got to the scene and boy were there a lot of Mirror Monsters, the basic guys._

"Okay, let's take these guys on." I said

"Got it!" exclaimed Matt

"Rifle Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"I like your thinking." Said Akiza

"Launch Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A weapon resembling Lightning's Gunblade from Final Fantasy XIII appeared, and Matt and Akiza went on the offensive. After all of those guys were taken care of, another Mirror Monster appeared. It was purple, kinda stealthy, and wielded a sword that reminded me of the ninja dude, what's his face, Murosaki from Dragonball, the anime series, he even attacked like him!_

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Strangely enough, my sword was identical to Kase's Sword Vent, only it was silver, like the light of the moon, rather than gold, the radiance of the sun. Listen to me, I sound like a poet, anyhow, that Mirror Monster was about to slash its sword down on me, when I remembered something. I stuck my sword into the ground, and backed off. Seeing from the reaction that my sword had, seeing that it was coming from its behind, it was in serious pain, and this was too hilarious! Well, after it settled down a bit, I pulled my sword out of it, and pulled out one final card._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Lunar Eclipse Dragon appeared, but when my Final Vent made impact, it had no effect!_

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Sunrise Dragon appeared, and the same result happened._

"I don't get this, why won't our Final Vents work?" wondered Dawn

"Maybe two hearts have to connect to make one." I said

"Huh?" wondered Dawn

"We have to slide in our Final Vents together, it's the only way!" I exclaimed

"Let's try it." Said Dawn

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Dawn and I, seeming like we were in perfect sync, jumped into the air, and our hands, her right, my left, somehow came into contact. If I could see her face, I bet she would have the same look of shock that I did. I let it slide though; it was probably our Final Vents talking. Dawn extended her left hand, while I extended my right. After that, our dragons teamed up for one powerful attack, which sent Murosaki packing._

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed jumping into the air

"I'll say, your Final Vents were amazing!" exclaimed Akiza

"Thanks Aki." Said Dawn

"Anyhow, I think our Final Vents have to be carried out together, why else didn't they work earlier?" I asked

"Maybe it has something to do with Sunrise and Lunar Eclipse being sisters, just like us." Said Dawn

"Maybe, but for now, it's a mystery." I said

_We all got out of the armor, and decided to check up on the first attack. When we got there, we saw Kit steamed._

"Yusei, Jack, Akiza, what happened?" I asked

"We got here, but Kase and Len already took care of it. Something that Kase said kinda ticked him off." Said Yusei

"As if being watched by feds isn't enough." Said Dawn

"Kit knows better though. He's probably worried since Kase came along." I said

_Because I feel the same way, about my fighting skills compared to her._

_**Me: Done and done! I was kinda watching an episode of Dragonball when I was typing this, and another episode of Suite Precure, what? I like Magical Girl series.**_

_**Sakura: Some of us could tell, hence the double Final Vent, the hand clasping, and the extending of the hands, total magical girl thing.**_

_**Me: Well, before I die of embarrassment, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix…**_

_**Sakura: And I'm Sakura Phoenix.**_

_**Me: Saying we heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**Sakura: See ya!**_


	19. Abducted

Chapter 18: Abducted

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's been a while, but I have the newest chapter of A Swan's Courage ready and waiting for everyone to read! I know the suspense is probably killing everyone who has enjoyed this fanfic up to this point, so I'll just cut to the chase.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Okay, up to this point, all the Signers have been gathered, and we're missing Leo and Luna." I said

"Then there's no doubt that Xaviax will go after them next." Said Jack

"The only problem is that Xaviax knows that I know that my psychic visions have been blocked." I said worried

"If we could find a way to unblock them, then we'd have the advantage." Said Dawn

"Question is how?" wondered Akiza

"I'm not sure, but I am positive that we'll think of something." I said

_We then heard something that sounded like the alarm, but slightly different. I then had a sudden vision of Kit fighting Axe._

"It's Kit. He's in trouble." I said

_We all then got onto our duel runner, well, people who could, and hightailed it to the place I saw in my vision. When we got there, we saw Kase and Len watching the fight, so we took that as a hint as not to interfere unless necessary. He was doing great for the first part, but then the second part, Tiger gained the upper hand. I was about to help, when Strike came in. That's when I panicked and ran for it to help out Kit._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_JTC's Advent Beast appeared, and it looked like he was about to Vent Kit when he changed direction at the last second._

"No… no!" exclaimed Axe as he got Vented

_Strike then began to walk away, until Kit called out._

"Hey! Y-you Vented him, why?" asked Kit

"He disobeyed orders. Did you have a nice chat with your dad today?" asked James

_He then walked through the mirror, so it was time to confront him about his behavior._

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Len

"Yeah." Said Kit

_At Kit's apartment…_

"I know what it looked like, but it wasn't. You know I don't work for Xaviax." Said Kit

"I know that Kit." Said Len

"We all do. But, what was that all about?" I asked

"Len, you know how you said 'if I had an Advent Deck, Xaviax was somewhere in the picture even if I couldn't see him'?" asked Kit

"Yeah." Said Len

"Well, you were right. He was speaking to me as my father. Giving me bad advice, trying to turn me against you, and capturing Yusei and the others. Sakura, remember that theory you had about Xaviax wanting the Signers?" asked Kit

"Yeah." I said

"Well, you were right. He wanted the Crimson Dragon's power for himself." Said Kit

"Such power shouldn't be used in such a way." Said Dawn

"It was what lead Goodwin to his downfall." Said Jack

"Yeah. Today he came out into the open and offered me a deal. He said that he would cure my dad, good as new, if I Vented you. He brought my dad back for a minute, just to show he could do it. First time I've talked to my dad in a year." Said Kit

"That must've been hard." Said Len

"Yeah." Said Kit in a small voice

"Xaviax knows how to go after the tender spots." Said Kase

"But then I remembered something my dad said. If I saved him that way, I'd never be able to look at him in the face again. And, I just want to say, I'm ready to go after Xaviax. I'm ready to be a Kamen Rider." Said Kit

"I think you are." Said Kase

"For Ventara, New Domino, and Earth?" asked Kit as he extended his hand

"For Ventara, New Domino, and Earth." We all said as we extended our hands

"It's good to have you on board Kit, and I apologize for being a little tough on you earlier." Said Kase

"Don't worry about it, I kinda deserved it." Said Kit

"Yeah, you probably did." Said Len

"Um, I'm going to go visit my dad. Tell him my decision." Said Kit

"Can I come with you? I'm kinda worried about what you said earlier." I said

"No problem." Said Kit

"Thanks." I said

"Alright. We'll be here when you two get back." Said Len

"I know." Said Kit

"Yeah, so do I." I said

_At the hospital…_

_I stayed outside the door, keeping watch. After Kit was finished, I turned my back, and someone grabbed me._

"Hey! What the heck? Let me go!" I exclaimed

_Whoever grabbed me sprayed me in the face with something. The next thing I knew, everything went black._

_Dawn's P.O.V._

"Come on Sakura. Pick up your phone." I said worried

"Hello?" asked Sakura

"Sakura! It's…" I started

"Gotcha! I can't answer the phone right now. Leave a message, and I'll call back. Here's the beep!" exclaimed Sakura's voice mail

"Sakura! Where are you?" I exclaimed

"Maybe Maya knows something." Said Matt

"Let's head over then." I said

_We then heard something, and it seemed like it was coming from Maya's bookstore._

"Speak of the devil." I said

"Let's go Dawn." Said Yusei

"Yeah. I hope Sakura shows." I said worried

_We all managed to arrive at the bookstore, and we saw Strike and someone else. Who was that person in the armor?_

"Wrath." Said Kase

"That's right, but with a little something extra." Said Wrath

"Xaviax." Said Len

"Say what?" Matt and I wondered in unison

"What did you do to him?" asked Len

"He wasn't using his body, so I borrowed it. Nice fit, huh? I think it makes me look taller." Said Xaviax

"You're a disgrace to that armor." Said Kase

"You're a disgrace period." Said Len

"Ouch, that had to burn." I said

"Laugh all you want Sakura." Said Xaviax

"Actually, I'm Dawn, her twin." I said

"Well, that's a surprise." Said James

"But, before I forget, thank you." Said Xaviax

"You two, get out of here." Said Len

"Come on Lacey." Said Trent

"No! Snake boy owes me a phone!" exclaimed Lacey

_They ran out of the store._

"Now, where were we?" asked Xaviax

_We all pulled out our Advent Decks, and did the transformation. We were so going to kick Xaviax's butt. I wanted to do this for a long time._

"You two are the cause of all this. If you hadn't escaped me the first time, none of this would be necessary." Said Xaviax

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_We all fought as hard as we could, but we were at a disadvantage here in the bookstore._

"Len, you okay?" asked Kase

"Yeah, I'm okay." Said Len

"Come on, we better get out of here." Said Yusei

"We're right behind you." I said

"Good idea." Said Kase

_We all got out of our armor, and hid in a place not far from where we came out of. Xaviax and James just passed us, so we were really lucky this time._

"Xaviax in Wrath's body is just too strong. How are we going to do this?" asked Kase

"We gotta find Kit and Sakura." Said Len

"_DAWN!_" someone screamed mentally

'_Sakura?_' I asked mentally

"_Yes! It's me!_" Sakura exclaimed mentally

"Guys, I have contact with Sakura!" I exclaimed

"Where is she?" asked Matt

"I'm getting to that part." I said

'_Where are you?_' I asked mentally

"_I don't know. One minute I'm in the hospital, and the next, I wake up hearing Kit screaming. I'm in some kind of jail cell. I don't know where I am._" Sakura said mentally

"She's in a jail cell of some sorts, and Kit's with her. She doesn't know where she is." I said

"That's really bad." Said Matt

"I know." I said

'_Sakura, we'll keep in contact. Can you do it without raising any suspicion?_' I asked mentally

"_I think I'm being watched though. But as long as have mental contact with you sis, I think I can. I'll see you once I find a way out. It won't be easy, but I can try._" Sakura said mentally

'_Thanks sis._' I said mentally before we cut the connection

_Sakura, I hope you're safe._

_**Done and done! Yeah, I had to combine the episode Dropping the Axe and Kamen Rider Wrath to make this one, otherwise it would've been too short. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	20. Attack of the No Men

Chapter 19: Attack of the No Men

_**Hey, what's up? It's sakuraphoenix with a new chapter of A Swan's Courage. If you remember correctly, last time, Sakura and Kit got kidnapped by the No Men. Thankfully Sakura has a telepathic connection with Dawn, something they don't know about, yet. Well, before I hit the disclaimer, we're starting with Sakura's point of view. Now it's time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"What is your name?" asked a male on the intercom

"Eleanor Roosevelt." I said

"Abraham Lincoln." Said Kit

"Where did you obtain the powered armor?" asked a male on the intercom

"A street vendor sold it to me." I said sarcastically

"Your mom made it for me." Said Kit

"How do you activate it?" asked a male on the intercom

"Say 'Power Armor, Activate' and then throw it up in the air." I said sarcastically

"Uh, you click your heels together three times." Said Kit

"How do you walk through mirrors?" asked a male on the intercom

"You crazy? Haven't you heard of 'Break a mirror, you get seven years of bad luck'?" I asked

"What she said." Said Kit

"What is your name? Where did you obtain the powered armor? How do you activate it?" asked a male on the intercom

"Didn't we already answer this question?" asked Kit

"It's obviously a recording. I know how to shut it up." I said

"How?" asked Kit

"This." I said as I threw a screwdriver at the intercom

"You always carry tools around?" asked Kit

"Actually, I forgot to take them out. Unfortunately, I don't have a pair of pliers to use on the lock." I said

"Well, we'll find a way out somehow." Said Kit

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_As I entered the bookstore, I kinda forgot about the damage we caused. Thankfully, Maya, Trent, and Lacey were okay._

"Oh man, I just cleaned this place up." Said Trent

"Trent! Lacey! Dawn! I was so worried!" exclaimed Maya as she hugged Trent and Lacey

"I came back to help repair the damage." I said

"It's okay Dawn." Said Maya

"Maya, we were worried too. We were afraid that you'd come back and they'd get you. Did you find Kit?" asked Lacey

"He's a little, locked up shall we say. Sakura's with him." I said

"Great, just what we needed. The No Men took them, and Michelle is one of them. She was only pretending to be a reporter." Said Maya

"The No Men? No way." Said Trent

"I have to get Kit and Sakura away from them. Michelle said they're assessing them." Said Maya

"That doesn't sound good." said Trent

"Will you help me?" asked Maya

"Of course Maya." Said Lacey

"Fight the government's anti-alien goon squad? How?" asked Trent

"It's obvious. We use the computer and hack into their database to find out where Kit and Sakura are being held. Okay, that made more sense in my head." I said

"Dawn, that's impossible. They gotta have the most secure system on the planet. It's like Fort Knox." Said Trent

"You can do it." Said Maya

"Even if I could, they're going to trace it back to your computer, and come down on us like a ton of bricks." Said Trent

"The fate of the world is at stake Trent. We have to." Said Maya

"If you don't care about them finding you, I can do this, but, I'm gonna need back-up." Said Trent

"Do it. We don't have any choice." Said Maya

"Alright. Gonna have to call the big guns." Said Trent

_The others entered the bookstore._

"Len! Yusei! Akiza! Crow! Jack! Matt! Are you okay?" asked Maya

"Yeah, we're okay. Maya, this is Kase, the original Kamen Rider Siren from Ventara. Kase, this is Maya and Lacey. Maya's been helping us here on Earth. Any word from Kit or Sakura?" asked Len

"They were taken by the No Men. They got them locked up somewhere." Said Maya

"Well Xaviax doesn't have him." Said Len

"We need to find them now. Xaviax is on the move." Said Kase

"We're going to keep trying. If we can't find them we'll be back. Dawn, stay here and help." Said Len before the others walked out the store

"Good luck." Said Maya

"Help is on the way." Said Trent

"And why doesn't that fill me with confidence?" wondered Lacey

_After a while, Trent's 'big guns' arrived._

"This better be good Trent." Said the guy with red glasses

"Yeah we were ways deep in Elgeeks in World of Warcraft." Said the guy with a weird accent

"It's life or death." Said Trent

"Oh, you lost your dice again?" asked the guy with a weird accent

"You so got phoned." Said the guy with red glasses

"Those are the big guns?" asked Lacey

"You guys, this is the real deal." Said Trent

"Yeah, worse than facing a Dark Chaos Sorcerer without your cloak of invulnerably?" asked the guy with red glasses

"Worse than a level sixty Orc mage." Said Trent

"Oh dang." Said the guy with a weird accent

"What is the quest?" asked the guy with red glasses

"Did you bring your random number generating program?" asked Trent

"Ah, it sounds like we need to break a security code." Said the guy with a weird accent

"We have to hack into an encrypted server." Said Trent

"That looks like a government site." Said the guy with a weird accent

"Way above government. Super secret and super powerful." Said Trent

"So you're saying, if these people find out what we're doing…" started the guy with red glasses

"The consequences could be… dire." Said Trent

_There was a long pause of silence._

"Cool!" exclaimed the guy with red glasses and the guy with a weird accent in unison

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I was messing around with a piece of metal, again, messing around. Main reason, I was bored. Then the alarm went off, and I suppose those crazy guys expected me to go through the door they so kindly unlocked. I pretended to be asleep when they did that. Thanks to that, I planned ahead and created a doppelganger of me. It was a temporary deal, but it should be enough to escape. The doppelganger would be wearing my armor after I managed to defeat the mirror monster and would get out of it the exact same time that I would. When I got out, Kit had just finished transforming. Now it was my turn to play._

"Kamen Rider." I said

_As soon as the armor placed itself on me, my doppelganger appeared. The thing I loved about them, they can only be seen by me, until I say otherwise._

"I'm talking no jellyfish freak." Said Kit

"I'm not talking fish period." I said

_When Kit attacked the thing, he got stung, literally, and this thing just loved stinging people. Sometimes I'd wish that my Final Vent was solo, but I'm grateful that I actually have one._

"Attack Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Attaboy Kit!" I exclaimed

_We chased it too the roof._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_After Kit finished it off, my doppelganger took my place. Kit and my double were heading in the opposite direction of where I was hiding and I was in the clear._

'_Dawn, can you hear me?_' I asked mentally

"_Sakura? Is that you?_" asked Dawn mentally

'_Yes, I'm okay. I managed to escape. Unfortunately, Kit was close, but he got captured again. Where are you?_' I asked mentally

"_The bookstore._" Said Dawn

'_Right, I'll meet you there._' I said mentally

_I got back to the bookstore just as Maya was putting up brown paper to block the windows. I'm sure she was surprised to see me._

"Sakura! You're okay." Said Maya

"I've been better, but otherwise yeah." I said

"Fish, where is the denial service tact? I need to keep them busy so I can pick the lock." Said Trent

"I-it's coming, alright?" asked Fish

"Fish is slow boy, he's still running at Zig Fig 2.3." said the guy with red glasses

"Zig Fig rocks! Its way better than that stuff you're running." Said Fish

"Still your tongue you vile dog. Virun eats Zig Fig with a side of cheese fries." Said the guy with red glasses

"Oh really?" asked Fish

"Guys! Get back to base, or I'm the one who's launched. Come on." Said Trent

"Fine." Said Fish

"Yeah dork, come on." Said the guy with red glasses

"Dweeb." Said Fish

_Kit, I hope you're safe._

_**Cliffhanger! I know, you hate these, but hey, I like them. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	21. A Dragon Caged

Chapter 20: A Dragon Caged

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a brand new chapter of A Swan's Courage! Personally, this is going to be an epic one. Just a few more chapters until we're done here! I know, I'm not happy about it either. Well, enough of that, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were up practically all night trying to hack into the No Men's server. I wish I could help, but when you're focused on escaping, you don't think about going back there._

"Come on dude! Keep your eye on the prize." Said Trent

"It's just that I never been so close to real girls before." Said Fish

"You are not going out with my sister." I said in a threatening tone

"Focus. Six seconds until the security program closes the window." Said Trent

"Let's hustle." I said

_Five seconds later, we were in! We did it!_

"YES!" exclaimed the guy with red glasses

"Yes!" exclaimed Trent

"We did it!" exclaimed Fish

"Alright!" I exclaimed jumping for joy

_Maya and Dawn then woke up from the noise._

"Come on you guys. We just set off every network along from here to Langley. We did it, we found where Kit it!" exclaimed Trent

"Good work you guys. I'm gonna go get Kit, now you guys better get home before the government agents get here. They're not gonna be happy." Said Maya

"Believe me; I've hacked into servers before, but not like this." I said

_He gave a copy of an address to Maya and me. Now it was time to bust him out!_

"Thanks Trent." Said Maya before she kissed him on the cheek

_They then stared at Lacey._

"Don't even think about it." Said Lacey

"Hey sis, come on, we got a rescue mission to carry out." I said

"Okay." Said Dawn

_We arrived and it was no doubt the same building. The marble was way too reflective, perfect for a sneak in. Five seconds later, we saw the others. About a minute or two later, the alarm went off._

"Does this mean he and your doppelganger escaped?" asked Kase

"I don't know. Let's find out." Said Len

"Good call." Said Yusei

_We ran ahead, only to be met by the No Men in Black. This wasn't good by a long shot._

"Guess you boys didn't get the memo." Said Kase

"Yeah, not the best time for an office party." Said Len

"Forget the other ones, take these people instead." Said Michelle

_That was our cue to get out of there. A few came our way, but I socked them. And Dawn, well, she socked one person, and when I say socked, I mean she _socked_ the guy in the face! She can't usually land a punch!_

"We don't have time for this, we have to find Kit." Said Len

"Yeah." Said Kase

"In other words, time to book." I said

_We ran a few feet when we saw Maya._

"Len!" exclaimed Maya

"Maya, what are you doing here?" asked Len

"I'm looking for Kit." Said Maya

"He's escaped. We gotta get out of here." Said Kase

"Yeah. I do not want to be locked up again." I said before we all ran again

_I didn't know how many halls we ran through to try and escape. There was a mirror in front of us, but it was blocked with tar at the last second. Len fell to the ground and that had to hurt._

"Len! Are you okay?" asked Maya

_He got up, seeming like he was okay._

"Go, I'll take care of them." Said Len

_We ran and found another mirror. Len was coming up our way._

"Keep going. Go!" exclaimed Len

_We all went through the mirror. Now that was close. Then after we reached the other side, we saw Kit fighting Strike and someone in gold armor._

"Look! There's Kit!" exclaimed Maya

"Who's the guy in Phoenix armor?" I asked

"Kamen Rider Wrath. Xaviax is controlling his body." Said Dawn

"That guy is a disgrace! He's smearing our name into the ground, well, our last name is Phoenix." I said

"Didn't think of it that way." Admitted Dawn

"Maya, you gotta get out of here. Take this." Said Len giving Maya a kind of gun

_We got to the site just in time. Strike almost Vented Kit! Again, almost. We charged in, swords drawn, and we were taking care of Xaviax and Strike like it was a cakewalk. While everyone else was fighting, I checked up on Kit._

"You okay?" I asked

"Where did you go after we escaped?" asked Kit

"Ended up in the river. Can't swim." I lied

"Oh." Said Kit

"Are you okay?" I asked

"My leg, I can't stand on it." Said Kit

"Kase, Len, Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Matt, Dawn, we need to fall back!" I exclaimed

"You okay?" asked Kase

"Yeah." Said Kit

"Come on!" I exclaimed as Kase and I helped Kit

"You guys run ahead! We'll catch up!" I exclaimed

"Be careful." Said Dawn

"Yeah, I will." I said

"Hurry up. They're gaining on us!" exclaimed Kase

_We got to the mirror._

"Kase, you go first." I said

"Okay." Said Kase

_She went through._

"Come on." I said

_We got through in time. When we got through, I saw Leo and Luna! Did they just get here?_

"Come on. Stand back, stand back." Said Maya

_She blocked the window just in time._

"Good work Maya. You saved the day." Said Kase

"For Ventara, Earth, and New Domino." Said Maya

"Yep." I said

"Yusei! You're okay!" exclaimed Leo

"Leo! Luna! You okay?" asked Yusei

"Yeah, we're fine." Said Luna

"That's good to hear." I said

"Sakura? Is that you?" asked Luna

"Who else?" I asked

"Well…" started Leo

"We'll explain later. Right now we need to regroup." I said

_We got to the bookstore. No one would get the drop on us anytime soon_

"We can't stay here long. The No Men will come looking for us." Said Maya

"We'll go as soon as Kase and Sakura finish healing Kit's leg. It won't take long." Said Len

"Considering that we have two healers on the job." I said before I got back to work

"I can't believe how advanced Ventara is compared to Earth." Said Maya

"It's not Ventaran technology. Learned that from the Advent Master." Said Len

"Who's the Advent Master?" asked Maya

_There was a long pause of silence, and I suppose this was a touchy subject._

"Okay, so how did all this start, and where did you get those boots?" asked Lacey

_Leave it to Lacey to be asking about fashion at a time like this. I knew one thing; there was an incredible battle in the future._

_**Okay, I know, I'm late for updating. But I had my reasons, and they were homework. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	22. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 21: Calm Before the Storm

_**Okay, yeah, I know, I'm late updating this story, but I had a reason, and it was called homework, plus I had my commitments to carry out at school. Sheesh, if I knew that my Junior Year was going to be this busy, I made have just taken regular classes instead. Anyhow, time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Seriously? If that's the fashion of Ventara, sign me up." Said Lacey

"The boots came with the uniform. As for how this whole thing started, uh, I pretty much just got here myself." Said Kase

"Wish you had gotten here a little bit sooner. We might've been able to save Kamen Rider Sting." Said Len

"Len…" started Kit

"You tried Len. You got him away from Xaviax." said Maya

"If only it has been as easy to be afraid of his self-doubts." Said Kit

"His asthma took away all of his confidence." Said Maya

"Yeah, but it was Len who made him understand." I said

"Just like how you made me understand Sakura." Said Yusei

"And me." Said Crow

"Yeah, I brought him in, but I couldn't protect him." Said Len

"None of us could." Said Kit

"I know we all couldn't. Chris was more than a Kamen Rider. He was a great friend." Said Dawn

"Yeah, but, I mean, I had the chance to Vent Axe but, I-I didn't take it." Said Kit

"You're still new at this Kit. You have no idea what it's like to lose a soldier under your command." Said Len

"Then make his sacrifice mean something Len. We all should. He saved you so you could defeat Xaviax. Don't disappoint him." Said Kase

"I wish I had been as certain as Chris was. I mean, for a while there, I didn't know what I was gonna do. Strike captured my father, tried to get me to turn against Len. It was what was happening inside my head that was really getting to me. My dad was still coming to visit me in my dreams, but what he was saying was tearing me apart, you know? I'm embarrassed that I didn't figure out what was happening sooner. I mean, I know who was really coming to me in my dreams. Xaviax played me like a violin. Didn't help when I felt left out when Kase showed up." Said Kit

"Yeah. But when we all saw you with Strike, well, we thought about the worst case scenario right there." Said Yusei

"Believe me, that wasn't the worst of it. My nightmares were driving me crazy." Said Kit

"What kind of nightmares?" asked Maya

"I really don't want to talk about it. You know, I remember what my dad said. The end never justifies the means. Never. And I-I realized I… I could never take Xaviax's offer. I mean, I'd probably be betraying all my friends, but, I'll be going against everything my dad said. I was telling my dad that when the government goons showed up." Said Kit

"And unfortunately, I got caught in the crossfire so to speak." I said

"And that was when we could've used you two the most." Said Len

"It was my fault you two weren't there to help. If I hadn't given Michelle Maya's journal…" started Lacey

"Forget it Lacey. Michelle coned you. She's just like Xaviax. She got me fired from WayAboveTopSecret so she could snoop around for hints about the Kamen Riders and how you guys came here from an alternate dimension." Said Maya

"She knew you'd never tell, so she came after me, and I admit, I was easy pickings. I was so mad. Maya, I felt like I was losing you to Kit and the others, and she used that. I felt like the worst person in the world stealing your journal." Said Lacey

"I couldn't believe that you even figured out how to steal information from the computer." Said Trent

"It was the flash drive that did all the stealing." Said Lacey

"And Michelle went straight to the government." Said Maya

"But honestly, I think she would've left us alone if she didn't have it. From what Trent told me a few weeks ago, everyone in this dimension knows about Yusei and the Signers. Even the Crimson Dragon. Not to sound like I'm pointing fingers Lacey, but she is definitely a woman to be afraid of." I said

"But the point is she took my journal. She took Kit and you Sakura. And… she took my journalistic reputation. It's so hard to finally find the truth and not being able to tell anyone." Said Maya

"As underhanded as her methods were, she's right about one thing. It's more important to save the world than it is to tell people that we did it." Said Kase

"But now that Xaviax has taken control of Wrath, things are going to be a lot tougher. It's all up to this one. The real war's about to begin, but we can win it." Said Len

"And maybe we can find a way home." Said Dawn

"That's the sister I know." I said

"If we work together, we can win." Said Len as he extended his hand

_We all made our way to Len, and extended our hands._

"For Ventara, Earth, and New Domino?" asked Kit

"For Ventara, Earth, and New Domino." Everyone else said in unison

_Just then, the door moved._

"What was that?" asked Maya

"Break it down. I know they're in there." Said Michelle

"It's Michelle and her agents." Said Trent

"Come on guys, let's go. Through here." Said Len

_We all went through the mirror, and now to hope for the best._

"**For that's all we can do for now. Be safe Signers.**" Said the Crimson Dragon

_**I know, I know, I'm late updating this. But hey, be grateful that I have this updated. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	23. Swan Song

Chapter 22: Swan Song

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's sakuraphoenix here, ready and raring to go with a brand new chapter! There are only a few chapters left until the end of this story, and with the poll I crafted to figure out where to go from there, well, it's a four-way tie between A Pretty Cure fanfic, A Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's crossover, a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's one-shot (Which I finally know what it is now), and last but not least, a Cardcaptors and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's crossover. Honestly, those are all fanfics I'd consider writing, but there's a reason why I have the poll. Whoa, I really rambled on today. Well, I guess I wasted enough time, so how about the disclaimer? Shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_That was too close for comfort! Now I know what it's like to get on America's bad side, and I used to live in America! Now that's saying something._

"Doesn't that woman realize that we're trying to save her planet?" asked Kase

"Try asking Goodwin the same question. He ain't gonna answer it that easy. Too stubborn." I said

"Well, I think she's saving it from us." Said Kit

"Len! Is this place even safe?" asked Maya

"It doesn't matter. We need to go after Xaviax now." said Len

"Sakura and I have something that might help." Said Kase

"Wait, I do?" I asked

"Check your Advent Deck." Said Kase

_I looked through, and saw three cards labeled 'Majestic'. She on the other hand pulled out two cards labeled 'Survive'. She handed them to Kit and Len, and I was compelled to give two of the cards to Yusei and Jack._

"They're the last thing I got before Xaviax destroyed the Kamen Rider base. I tried to get them all, but there was no time. Wish I got mine. And those cards, they work exactly the same as these." Said Kase

"What are they?" asked Kit

"They're Survive Mode cards. They're made for emergencies only. This is the most powerful card in your deck. The only problem is, they don't last too long. They take up too much energy." Said Len

"Well, why didn't you give us these before?" exclaimed Jack

"Yeah, we could've used them." Said Kit

"We were fighting amateurs before, now we're going up against Xaviax." Said Kase

_Then, Strike-boy appeared behind Len, and pushed him into the next car over. Judging by the way the car was moving, they were going at it. They then reemerged from the other side. It looked like he got Len, and then ran away like the coward he was._

"Len!" Dawn and I exclaimed in unison

"He took the Sting and Thrust decks. We gotta go after him." Said Len

"Good idea." Said Matt

_We all then went through the car, and ended up in some kind of plaza. But, we couldn't find him._

"Let's split up." Said Len

"Got it." Said Kit

"Dawn, come with me. Our Final Vents only work when we're together." I said

"Good point." Said Dawn

_We all split up and went our separate ways. After like five minutes of running, Dawn and I encountered a Mirror monster. We couldn't let him loose, so we had no choice but to take it out. We pulled out our Advent Decks._

"Kamen Rider." Dawn and I said in unison

_We transformed, got out our weapons, and yeah, yeah, you know the drill by now. Transform, pull out the weapons, take out the monster, then go home, or wherever you're staying in this parallel earth. Anyhow, this monster was basically Jaws all over again. Water jets, tentacles, slicker than slick to quote Hunter Pace, and well, you get the idea. By the time we were fed up with this guy, it was time we took care of business, so Dawn and I pulled out our top guns._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_And we jumped into the air, and directed our dragons for a combo attack, which finished off the monster. When we did, however, we learned that Kase was in trouble. I have to thank Len for that crash course in learning mirror talk._

"Kase's in trouble. We gotta help her." I said

"Good idea." Said Dawn

_When we tried looking for Kase, well, we almost got hit with Sting's manta ray. Wait? Sting's manta ray? Something's not right. And oh boy was I right. Strike then used a Contract card on it, which means, well, uh-oh._

"Not another one." Said Kit

_Wait? Another one? Oh no, that means he also contracted himself with Thrust's Advent Beast!_

"It gets better." Said James

"Unite Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_His Advent Beast, Thrust's, and Sting's combined together in order to form some kind of hybrid beast with a snake head with horns, a body of a rhino standing on its hind legs, and wings. Creepy much?_

"Ew." I said

"Double ew." Said Dawn

"No way." Said Kit

"Watch it." Said Len

"Sic 'em boys." Said James

_And here comes the giant venom bomb! That hurt, a lot, and Wrath showed up. Yikes! That sword was too close to my face. Thankfully, Akiza, Yusei, and Crow showed up in the nick of time._

"Thanks for the assist." I said

"Anytime." Said Akiza

_Just when things began to get tougher, Kase showed up._

"Kase!" exclaimed Len

_Well, she did get Strike out of the way._

"You guys okay?" asked Kase

"Never better." I said

"Yeah, now that you're here." Said Len

"Let's finish this." Said Kit

"You said it!" exclaimed Dawn

"Yeah!" exclaimed Crow

"Let's rev it up!" exclaimed Yusei

_So we all went on the attack against Xaviax. I have to hand it to you; this was getting easy, a little too easy._

"Get your Final Vent ready." Said Kase

"Got it." Said Kit

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_But just before he Vented Xaviax, Sting's Advent Beast got in the way._

"Kit!" exclaimed Len

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Same thing happened this time, only it was Thrust's beast that did the attacking. Just before Akiza, Crow, Yusei, Dawn, and I slid in our cards, well, we were knocked around one time too many by the rhino and stingray. Now we were all down, and Kase was too busy with Xaviax to notice Strike sneaking up on her._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_His snake then appeared, and he struck Kase! Oh no!_

"Kase!" exclaimed Len

_She was now getting sent to the Advent Void! We have to do something!_

"No." said Kase

"No!" exclaimed Len

"Len." Said Kase

"Kase! No!" exclaimed Len

_She disappeared just before he got to her._

"No." whispered Kit

"Good work Strike. We're done here." Said Xaviax

_They disappeared in a flurry of feathers._

"Kase." Said Len

_We all then got out of the armor, and Len picked up Kase's Advent Deck and held it over his heart._

"Len. We're…" started Kit

_There seemed to be an awkward atmosphere around us. Jack, Leo, Luna, and Matt appeared, noticing our sad looks._

"We'll take care of Strike." I said

_He then pulled the Survive Mode card from his deck_

"No. Strike is mine." Said Len

_**Oh boy, he's toast. Big time, because Len's gonna have him for breakfast! Well, then again, we never really did like JTC, did we? Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Have a happy new year!**_


	24. Xaviax's Wrath

Chapter 23: Xaviax's Wrath

_**Hey everyone! What's up? I'm back with a new chapter of A Swan's Courage! This story will draw to a close soon, but as for the poll results, it's a tie between my one-shot and the Digimon crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Anyhow, let's just move onto the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Kit, Sakura, Dawn, Matt, Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Leo, Luna, and Crow, go home. Strike is mine." Said Len

"No! We're in this together!" exclaimed Kit

"Kit, no!" exclaimed Len

"You boys argue it out, we're going ahead." I said as I revved up my duel runner

_Few minutes later, we're clad in armor, and I'm on my sweet ride, which was basically a silver version of the motorbike that appeared when I was Kamen Rider Siren before I became Kamen Rider Lunar._

"Strike!" I exclaimed

"Strike, where are you?" exclaimed Dawn

"Show yourself!" I exclaimed

"Come out and face us you coward!" exclaimed Dawn

_After running for a while, we were about to give up, until we heard a whistle. When we turned around, we snaky in armor, carrying his sword._

"Looking for me?" asked James

"There you are." Dawn and I said in unison

"No friends to back you siblings up?" asked James

_We showed that we meant business by opening our Advent Readers._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Our swords appeared, and we got down to business._

"I expected Wing Knight. Siren was his girlfriend, wasn't she? Not yours." Said James

"Yeah, well, she's a good friend, something that a hacker like you wouldn't understand!" I exclaimed

"And you're sick." Said Dawn

"Attack Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_We then got ran over by Thrust's rhino._

"I thought I agreed not to play 'Get Knocked By the Rhino' again." I said

"Huh?" wondered Dawn

"A little joke I created when I first met Kamen Rider Thrust." I said as I struggled to get up

"You forget, I have friends too. Pick a card, any card." Said James

_He was holding two cards, and I had a good feeling what they were._

"How about a 'get well' card?" asked Dawn

"What she said." I said as we both got up

"Sorry, not in this deck." Said James

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_He jumped up into the air, and we moved out of the way before his Final Vent hit. The others then arrived_

"Sakura, Dawn!" exclaimed Len

"Len!" Dawn and I exclaimed in unison

_We tried to get up, but let's just say that Strike's little trick was like a dog's bite. It hurt, a lot._

"Hang on you two, I'll finish this." Said Len

_He pulled out his Survive Mode card. But I thought it was for emergencies only!_

"Hmm, what's that?" asked Strike

"Len! I thought the Survive Mode and Majestic Mode cards were for emergencies only!" I exclaimed

"Not this time." Said Len

_The area then became really misty._

"What's going on?" asked James

_His Advent Reader became more bat-like, and knight-like as well. It kinda looked like something that Batman would have._

"This doesn't look good." said James

_He placed the card inside, and then pulled out the sword with a flourish._

"Survive mode." Said a mechanical voice

_His armor and Advent Deck became a blue color. I knew he meant business._

"Uh-oh." Said James, sounding a lot on the scared side

_He had every right to be scared, now that he got on Len's bad side. I have to admit, he looked cool in that armor._

"Whoa." Said Kit

_We tried to go after him, but Wrath appeared. This is not a good time Xaviax. Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Leo, Luna, Matt, and Crow then chased after them. He managed to block our blows, but when he managed to restrain me and Kit, I think he heard Strike calling for, I don't know, some help. Then he kicked us backward. Let me tell you, not pleasant. We then managed to find Len, just when Rhino jerk, A.K.A. Thrust's Advent Beast ran him over._

"Len!" Kit, Dawn, and I exclaimed in unison

_We then tried to help him up._

"Hey, you okay?" I asked

"Stay back you guys, he's mine." Said Len

"Hahahaha. All that fancy new armor, but you still can't beat the Advent Beasts. And I got three of them." Said James

"Yeah, I got a new one of my own." Said Len

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Len's Advent Beast appeared in mid air, and well, he looked new and improved too. He then got on top of it._

"Big deal. I can fly too." Said James

_His bat then turned into a motorcycle._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Strike then got onto Sting's Advent Beast as Len and his Advent Beast turned into a human/bat torpedo. As they collided, Len's Survive Mode timed out. I feared the worse._

"Len!" exclaimed Kit

"I'm alright." Said Len

_As Strike struggled to get up, we noticed that he was getting Vented._

"No. No." said James

"Say good-bye Strike." Said Len

_He tried to get us, but he was sent to the Advent Void before anything else could happen. His deck along with the Sting, Thrust, and Torque decks were on the ground. Guess we know who Vented him now._

"You did it." Said Dawn

"You took out Strike. We're halfway there." Said Kit

"Yeah!" I exclaimed

"It won't bring Kase back." Said Len

_He then got up and walked to the Advent Decks on the ground._

"Len." I said

_He walked over, and got down on one knee._

"I'd be happy to let you join him." Said a male voice

_We all turned around, and saw Xaviax in Wrath's armor._

"Xaviax." Said Len

_He slid in the Survive Mode card again._

"Survive Mode." Said a mechanical voice

"Let's finish this." Said Len

"Our turn." Said Kit

_Yusei, Jack, Kit, and I pulled out our respective cards. As Kit revealed his card, the air around us seemed to get hotter. His Advent Reader turned into some kind of Dragon's head._

"Survive Mode." Said a mechanical voice

_His armor was now a brighter shade of red, and his helmet changed as well. Jack revealed his card before Yusei and I did. His sword then changed to a broadsword with a shield in the shape of two of Red Dragon Archfiend's wings with them back-to-back. He then slid the card in._

"Majestic Mode." Said a mechanical voice

_His armor then changed to match Red Dragon Archfiend. Yusei then revealed his card. His Advent Reader then turned into Stardust Dragon's head. He slid the card in._

"Majestic Mode." Said a mechanical voice

_His armor now looked a lot like Stardust Dragon. Now I finally revealed my card. My Advent Reader turned into a Chinese Jian, which is a Chinese broadsword with a shield that looked like a Hylian shield without the design. I then slid the card in._

"Majestic Mode." Said a mechanical voice

_My armor was now a combination between Kase's and my own with some similarities with Lunar Eclipse Dragon. We motioned for the others to hang back just in case Xaviax pulled out the Final Vent. Now with all five of us against him, we were now a better match for him. Len and I managed to get him onto the ground. We then pulled out our swords._

"Nice moves." Said Xaviax

"We'd take the complement, but well, we're not that stupid." I said

_He had a few moves as well, because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, and so was Len._

"It's over Wing Knight. You too Sakura. You've lost." Said Xaviax

_Guess he didn't count on the sneak attack._

"Len!" exclaimed Kit

"Sakura!" Jack and Yusei exclaimed in unison

"Come on. We gotta find another way." Said Kit

"There's another one who doesn't know when to quit." Said Xaviax

_We then regrouped in a nearby clearing._

"This isn't working, but I have an idea. I'll go after him with everything I got, hold him, then all four of you get your Final Vent ready." Said Kit

"No. I just lost Kase that way. I'm not losing you too. It's too risky." Said Len

"Len's right." I said

"But we gotta do something! Teamwork, remember? That's what wins." Said Kit

"Alright, but I'll do the holding. You four load the Final Vents." Said Len

"Okay." Said Yusei

"Let's make this count." I said

"Strategizing? Or running scared?" asked Xaviax

"You ready?" asked Len

"Ready." Yusei, Jack, and I said in unison

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Kit

"Be careful." Said Len

_We all then got onto the offensive. Sure, we may have been a little outclassed, but eventually we got him surrounded._

"Pack your bags boys. You're about to go and join your friends." Said Xaviax

_We all got onto the offensive again, but no sooner than we did, well, the slippery snake teleported somewhere, taking Kit with him. Good thing we found him in time._

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Said Xaviax

"Xaviax!" exclaimed Len

_We managed to get him away from Kit, so he could have time to recover. However, his little teleportation trick was really getting on my nerves._

"Give it up Wing Knight, Star Knight, Red Knight, and Siren." Said Xaviax, who also said the old alias I had mockingly

"Never!" exclaimed Len

"You can't beat what you can't hit." Said Xaviax

_All four of us were knocked back. He then drew a card from his Advent Deck. I had a bad feeling about that card._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Damn it I was right! However, Kit came and used his Final Vent on Xaviax, only to have no effect._

"Goodbye Kit Taylor." Said Xaviax

_The force of the Final Vent sent us all back with either our Survive Mode or Majestic Mode cards timed out._

"Len, Sakura, Jack, Yusei. Did we do it? Huh, that feels weird." Said Kit

"Kit!" exclaimed Len

_Oh no! He just got Vented!_

"Len, Sakura, Yusei, Jack, I-it's happening. I've been Vented." Said Kit

"No!" exclaimed Len

"Len, I-it's okay." Said Kit

"Kit!" exclaimed Len

_He was sent to the Advent Void before anything else could happen._

"Kit. No." said Len

_Looks like Xaviax was getting the same treatment plan. Ha! Looks like you can't Vent any more people today! However, instead of what we expected, Xaviax was still around!_

"You're a fool Wing Knight, Star Knight, Red Knight, and Lunar." Said Xaviax

"Xaviax." Said Len

"All your Kamen Riders are gone and I'm still here." Said Xaviax

_He looked at Kit's deck, and well, he managed to take it. The stupid guy's telekinetic!_

"I think I'll keep this one, for a souvenir." Said Xaviax

"No!" exclaimed Len

_He then disappeared. After that we all got out of the armor, and Len spotted Wrath's Advent Deck. He picked up the deck, but before we had a chance to get away, a car appeared. And, oh snap, it was Michelle and company._

"Len! Sakura! Jack! Yusei!" exclaimed Maya

_She ran over to us, but now we had no escape. Talk about getting trapped between a rock and a hard place. She held Len in an embrace with Trent and Lacey following suit._

"Sorry to intrude, but you're gonna have to come with us." Said Michelle

"Why can't you just leave them alone?" asked Maya

"I'm afraid not." Said Michelle

_She held something out and showed it to us, but what did it mean?_

"Mean anything to you?" asked Michelle

"Take me to him. We may just win this war." Said Len

"Oh yes, and as for your friends. They're fine. They're at our HQ right now." said Michelle

_**Whew, I think this has to be one of the longest chapters in the history of this fanfic. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	25. Advent Master Returns

Chapter 24: Advent Master Returns

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! Seeing that I have a four-day weekend, I should be able to find time to post some more chapters of various fanfics, such as this one, seeing that there are gonna be a few more chapters left in this one. Yep! This fanfic is almost done, and the Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's crossover is currently in the lead for my poll. I'd love to share the current results, but why don't we just move onto the disclaimer, shall me?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Out of all the things I thought I would be doing here on this world, being escorted by FBI agents was not on the list, or the No Men for that matter. In all honestly, I had no idea where we were going. However, I think we encountered another Kamen Rider, but he was inside some kind of tube with mist coming out of it. Apparently, Len recognized him._

"The Advent Master." Said Len

_Len then walked up to him, and pulled out his Advent Deck. He held the deck in front of his, and it seemed to activate the Advent Master's deck. It apparently seemed to do the trick. Then Len stepped back as the Advent Master looked around. He then got out of his own armor, revealing a middle-aged man. There was a long pause of silence._

"Len." Said the man

"Master Eubulon. Boy, am I glad to see you." Said Len

_Looks like we were in for a long explanation._

"Xaviax and I Vented each other at the same time. His attack was so strong that I was blasted, not to the Advent Void, but to Earth. I hoped that I had defeated him." Said Eubulon

"We all thought you had, but he came back." Said Len

_He then looked around the room._

"How long have I been gone?" asked Eubulon

"You were found 61 years ago. 1947 in Roswell, New Mexico." Said Michelle

_Say what? It's ten years past here. Is it 2008 here?_

"We couldn't wake you, so we froze you in our cryochamber 'till we could find someone who could." Said one of the agents

"Wait, you've known him since 1947? But you don't look anywhere near 60." Said Lacey

"The Kamen Riders lie in suspended animation. When there's a rotation, one rider stays awake for an entire year, then the next rider wakes up. Adam betrayed us while he was on duty. He let Xaviax attack us while we slept." Said Len

"I can't believe it. Why would he do it?" asked Eubulon

_Len just shook his head. He apparently didn't want to talk about it._

"So Xaviax has succeeded in taking the people of Ventara to his own world to be his servants." Said Eubulon

"And now he plans to do the same with earth." Said Len

"What we wanna know is when, and will you help us stop him?" asked Michelle

_He was apparently about to answer when another man in black appeared carrying a case of some sorts. They opened the case, and Eubulon's face fell. There was some strange sound coming from whatever was inside the case. Len looked like he recognized it too. In all honesty, when I saw what was in it, I had no idea what I was looking at._

"What is it?" asked Maya

"A teleportation beacon. If Xaviax has begun planting them on Earth, we have only days before he captures the entire population." Said Eubulon

"And after he does what he does here… he could go after, our home." I slowly realized as I looked at Yusei and Jack

"We gotta stop him." Said Trent

_Everyone then looked at Trent._

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Said the first man in black

_The second man in black took him away._

"Let's talk." Said the first man in black.

_I guess we were going to wait for a while until the guy came back with Trent. I was mostly worried about the others, if they were here._

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Lacey

_Apparently, for once in her life, Michelle was going to listen._

"I'm sorry, but, I really need some time back in the real world so I can wrap my head around all of this." Said Lacey

"We can't allow you to leave Lacey. You know too much." Said Michelle

"Lacey's not going to say anything Michelle. I promise you." Said Maya

"Seriously, talking about interdimensional aliens doesn't exactly get a girl a second date. Your secret's safe with me." Said Lacey

"Whatever, get out of here. But remember, we know where you live." Said Michelle

_Creepy much?_

"Bye Lace." Said Maya

_They then hugged each other._

"Don't worry, I'll be back. See ya sweetie. And be careful." Said Lacey

_She left the area._

"Hey guys, I… I need some time to think. I'll be in the other room." I said

_I walked out, and instead of heading to the other room, I was leaning against the wall. I then pulled out my Advent Deck, and then I pulled out the Contract card with Lunar Eclipse Dragon's picture on it. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted to help save Earth, but there had to be a price to pay for it all._

"You know, when Kase had to think, she's always be staring at her Contract beast's Contract Card and holding her Advent Deck in her left hand. You two have a lot in common." Said Eubulon

"Maybe personality wise. It's just that, I really, really, really want to help save Ventara, but I don't know what the cost will be. So many riders have been tricked by Xaviax already, and he manipulated almost every one of them to get his way. He almost did that to me to be honest. If it weren't for my psychic powers, I'd probably be in the Advent Void or still fighting under him, or worse. It's just that, I just don't know the price we'll all have to pay in order for Xaviax to be gone forever." I said

"It's natural for you to be worried. Originally, that's how I felt. But the one thing that kept me going was courage. You have the courage to be a Kamen Rider, yes, but there's something else about you that drives you. I won't force you to make a decision about this battle, but it's up to you to decide what you need to you." Said Eubulon as he began to walk away to somewhere

_Something that I have to decide, huh? The fate of our world is at risk. I think this is an answer that's easy for me to decide on._

_Later…_

_Michelle was drawing something on a board._

"Seven on Ventara. Destroying the beacons will slow Xaviax, but it won't stop him. We'll never get them all. Attach this to your frequency scanners. It will allow you to scan Ventara for the transmitters that send the teleport beams to the beacons. There's one of each continent. Ventara doubles of Africa, Asia, North America, South America, Europe, and Australia." Said Eubulon

"But this is alien technology. Where am I gonna find someone who can make it compatible with our scanners?" asked Michelle

"Hey, that kinda looks familiar." I said

"How?" asked Michelle

"Well, it looks like a part that regulates the Ener-D chemical inside duel runners. Sometimes it works as a generator in case of a blackout. Unfortunately, that's all I know. I'm no physicist, or a chemist." I said

"Thanks for helping." Michelle said sarcastically

"Hey, at least I had an idea!" I exclaimed

_Then I saw the first man in black with Trent… wait a minute, why's he wearing a monkey suit?_

"Meet Agent Mosley." Said the man in black from earlier

_Cue the looks of shock on everyone's faces. Well, almost everyone's._

"Trent? You're a No Men?" asked Maya

"Sorry Maya. They know everything." Said Trent

_This came as a shock._

"Here. Get to work." Said Michelle as she handed the device to Trent

"First assignment rookie." Said the guy in black

_Well, at least everyone was working on something around here. I was just waiting for the green light._

"This is the last one." Said Len as he gave Kase's deck to Eubulon

_There was kinda an awkward atmosphere._

"Can you really bring people back from the Advent Void? I thought it was forever." Said Maya

"Without Master Eubulon, it was forever. He's the only one who has the key to the Advent Void." Said Len

"Being Vented was a failsafe. If a rider was badly hurt, it pulled them to the safety of the Void until I could bring them out. But when I disappeared, they were trapped." Said Eubulon

"How horrible." Said Maya

_He waved his hand over the Advent Key, but it sparked a bit._

"It must've been damaged in my fight against Xaviax." Said Eubulon

"Will it still work?" asked Len

"We're going to find out. You may need help before I return." Said Eubulon

"With all due respect, my friends, the Signers and I are Kamen Riders as well. Our Contract beasts are our Signer Dragons, my sister Dawn is an exception. But still, we may need a little help, but I thought the Advent Decks were created for one person only. My DNA structure is similar to Kase's, which allowed me to use her deck until she appeared." I said

"I understand, but it was me who assigned the decks and I can reassign them." Said Eubulon

_He then turned to Maya._

"You have the courage to be a Kamen Rider." Said Eubulon

"Me? I… I don't know. I've never been in a fight in my life." Said Maya

_He waved his hand over the deck._

"Now it's yours." Said Eubulon

_Uncertainly, Maya took the deck._

"And as for learning how to fight…" started Eubulon

_He held out his hand, and slowly, Maya put her hand onto his. A few moments later, it appeared that Maya had just gotten out of a trance._

"There you are." Said Eubulon

"Am I supposed to feel any different?" asked Maya

_Eubulon looked at Len with a look I actually recognized._

"Let's see if it worked." Said Len

_Maya managed to block each one of Len's attacks! Whoa! It took me years to do that in my self-taught martial arts on the internet before I actually took a class._

"Will do." Said Len

_Maya looked like she was dumbfounded._

"I'll be back." Said Eubulon

_They then did some kind of handshake._

"With help. Don't worry, I've already taken the time to inform your friends about the situation at hand." Said Eubulon

_He waved his hand over the key and the mirror pulsed like it was a portal._

_Later…_

_I just walked out of one of the changing rooms. I was in a black jacket with a black tank top underneath, black pants, and a pair of knee-high boots. The insignia that was on my Advent Deck was on top of my right breast pocket. Maya was wearing an identical outfit, minus the insignia part. I noticed that everyone else was in the room. I was grateful that they were okay._

"Wow." Said Trent as he was staring at Maya

_I have to admit, she was looking good._

"Let's ride." Said Maya

_We all then walked to the mirror._

"Back to Earth Mosley." Said Michelle

_Len and Maya went through the mirror first. Everyone was basically wearing a black version of what they usually wore, except that Leo and Crow were wearing long sleeved jackets._

"Guys, we're going to try a divide and conquer technique, for Xaviax is already on the move. We may be divided, but we're still connected." I said as I revealed my Mark of the Dragon

_Everyone who had a mark revealed theirs. We all then went into the mirror. As I got out, I was clad in armor, and I was looking around for the target that I was looking for, when I found it._

"There you are. Now to make sure that the uglies behind me don't do anything stupid." I said as I caught the mirror monsters that were behind me from the corner of my eye.

_I immediately pulled out my rapier from my belt, and charged in. But surprisingly, these monsters only needed a solid punch and a good kick to get rid of, meaning they worked great in swarms. Not a good idea when my Final Vent goes in correlation with Dawn's Final Vent. Oh well, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade, or in this case, get rid as many monsters as you can without using a Final Vent. I was carrying the device as I ran from the monsters behind me, when some more ambushed me in front. I then had an idea. I opened my Advent Reader._

"Guard Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A shield in the shape of a full moon appeared, and I used my Advent Reader to destroy the device. I got down on one knee, and used my shield as a cover from the explosion that followed it. That took out the rest of them. But before I had time to react, two more of them appeared from behind me, but just then, a fireball took care of them. I turned to the direction of where the attack came from, and I saw… Kit? Did Eubulon bring him back from the Advent Void?_

"Kit?" I asked

"No. Adam." Said Adam

"You're Adam?" I wondered out loud

_**Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know, I'm cruel, aren't I? But hey, I have to admit, I had fun trying to write this episode, and it paid off. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Guo nian hao!**_


	26. Out of the Void

Chapter 25: Out of the Void

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! Well, it's sad for me to say, but this fanfic is going to come to an end soon. But hey, I still have the poll, and when this fanfic is completed, the poll will close. I just don't have an exact date with my busy schedule and stuff. But the point is that the date will be soon. Anyhow, let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"You're the traitor!" I exclaimed

"Please, listen." Said Adam

"Why would I listen to a traitor?" I exclaimed

"Xaviax tricked me. I didn't know it was him." Said Adam

"You're wasting your breath, you know that? Xaviax took the Dragon Knight deck; there is no way you could have it without him giving it to you." I said

"No. He didn't give it to me. I stole it." Said Adam

"That's enough! I don't believe a word that you're saying, especially if those words come from a traitor, so save it." I said

"Please, I don't want to fight you. I wanna come back to the Kamen Riders." Said Adam

"No thanks. I know a rider who's more worthy of the title 'Dragon Knight'." I said as I pulled out the Majestic Mode card from my deck

"Then I'm sorry." Said Adam as he pulled out the Survive mode card from his deck

_It was basically light versus fire when we pulled out our respective cards._

"Majestic Mode." Said a mechanical voice

"Survive Mode." Said a mechanical voice

_After we got into our upgraded armor, we battled on the roof._

"You didn't just betray the Kamen Riders; you betrayed the whole world of Ventara." I said

"I didn't do it! Why won't you listen?" exclaimed Adam

"Because I know your type from my home." I said

_We then decided to do things the old fashioned way, and it was the classic sword fighting. Too bad he didn't know that I was an expert with the sword, but I usually preferred a rapier like my Lightsworn Saber, but hey, I'm good with broadswords too, even if it was just a Chinese Jian. He then managed to get me on the ground, but before he slid his Final Vent in, he clearly hesitated. Before he did, he turned tail and ran. But, even though I was really good at telling the truth from a lie, it was clear that he was telling some partial truths, if not the complete truth, or a complete lie. When he was gone, I got out of the armor, and I clutched my right side. I guess that did a number to me. I decided to head back to base for the time being. When I arrived, I sorta stumbled out of the mirror._

"Sakura!" exclaimed Matt

"Hey, you okay?" asked Dawn

"I was better until Adam showed up!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth

"Adam? The original Dragon Knight?" asked Len

"Yep. Know any other Adam's?" I asked

"That's not good." said Len

"Yeah. Is the Advent Master back yet?" I asked

"Not yet." Said Michelle

"And I think you need a good duel. Come on Yusei, Sakura, you two have to finish that turbo duel of yours." Said Matt

"What? The world is in danger and you want us to duel?" I exclaimed

"Wow. You are mad." Said Matt

"In private, Signers only." I sighed

"Does that mean…" started Leo

"Actually, what I meant to say was, 'Everyone from either New Domino or Satellite'." I said

"Cool!" exclaimed Leo

_So we moved into one of the conference rooms._

"As you guys know, I saw Adam today. He tried to convince me that Xaviax had tricked him, but he had the Dragon Deck. The only possible way he could've gotten it was from Xaviax. After everything he's supposedly done, he didn't Vent me. He had the chance, and he didn't take it." I said

"I wonder why." Said Yusei

"Maybe he wants to change." Said Luna

"Yeah right. As far as I'm concerned, he's nothing but a traitor to Ventara." Said Jack as he walked out of the room

"Thanks for listening Jack." I said sarcastically

"Eh, just let him go. You just need to blow off some steam, that's all." Said Crow

"Maybe. Or maybe I just need to be left alone." I said as I walked out of the room

_The No Men were kind enough to give us rooms for the time being. I was in the one they assigned to me, and well, I practically collapsed on the bed. I know I was harsh on the others, but after what Len told us about Adam, what was I supposed to do? I guess the best thing I could do was apologize. When I re-entered the room, I saw… wait a minute! Was that… it was. Strike, Torque, and Axe! What were they doing here! Not long after, Maya and Len entered the room._

"JTC." Said Maya

"Drew." I said with malice in my voice

_Maya and I pulled out our Advent Decks, but surprisingly, Len stopped us from activating them._

"I can't believe it." Said Len with joy practically written on his face

_He went over to them, and well, they were hugging and exchanging handshakes._

"Maya, Sakura, these are my brothers-in-arms. Chance, Price, and Hunt." Said Len

"It's a pleasure Maya, Sakura." Said Price as he extended his hand

_Maya and I stared at his hand. I took it only to be polite, despite all the things that the JTC, A.K.A. Kamen Rider Strike that we both knew and hated did._

"I don't mean to cut this reunion short, but I need to speak with you all. This way." Said Eubulon

_So we moved into another room, and Maya chose not to follow us._

"Xaviax won without a fight, and now the people of Ventara are his captives." Said Len

"I thought we finished him." Said Chance

"He was hurt, but he came back, and this time he tried a new approach." Said Eubulon

"How did this happen?" asked Price

"It was Adam. Adam led Xaviax into the base and he betrayed every one of us, and he betrayed everyone on Ventara." Said Len

"You were all Vented in your sleep. Len escaped because his override woke him up." Said Eubulon

"So everybody's gone. The whole world." Said Chance

"We'll bring them back, but it won't be easy. Xaviax is stronger than ever." Said Eubulon

"Not only that, but Adam is back. Not only that, but he's got the Dragon Deck." Said Len

"So he's with Xaviax." Said Eubulon

"Why would Adam turn against us?" asked Price

"He wanted out ever since Master Eubulon disappeared. Guess Xaviax gave him his ticket." Said Hunt

"Wait, if everyone's gone. Who are these people?" asked Chance

"You guys aren't on Ventara anymore." Said Len

"This is Earth. The world behind the mirrors, and Xaviax's next target." Said Eubulon

"He's taking over another world." Said Price

"We have to stop him." Said Hunt

"I couldn't agree more. Not only do you have the help from the government of Earth, you also have the help of the Signers. I'm not from Earth myself. I come from another world parallel to Ventara. After Earth is taken, if Earth is taken, he'll go after my world next." I said

_Just then, Trent ran in._

"Master Eubulon! We found some more transmitters." Said Trent

"Good work. Let's go." Said Eubulon

_We all then walked back into the computer room._

"Teleportation transmitters? He's gotten that far already?" asked Price

"I'm afraid so." Said Eubulon

"We have three hits. One in Asia and two in South America, here, here, and here." Said Trent

"Okay, so what are we waiting for? Let's smash them like we did last time!" exclaimed Chance

"No. We can't destroy them. Not this time. We'll need them to bring back the people of Ventara when this is all over." Said Eubulon

_He then held up a weird flash drive._

"It'll upload a virus to the transmitter's targeting system, which I can reverse later. The drives will self-destruct after upload, so Xaviax won't be able to take them from you." Said Eubulon

"Self-destructing flash drives? Now this is what I call an insurance policy." I said with a smile on my face

"The Void Key's damaged. I don't have much time. I have to go back to the Advent Void." Said Eubulon

"You might be trapped." Said Len

"I have no choice. We need all the riders to defeat Xaviax. Divide into teams, and go." Said Eubulon

"Dawn and I are automatically going together. Our Final Vents only work when we slide them in at the same time." I said

"I see. Good luck." Said Eubulon

"Chance, you're coming with me to South America. Price, Hunt…" started Len

"I work alone. As always." Said Hunt

"Some things never change, huh?" wondered Len

"Yeah. You three go on ahead to the first transmitter. Dawn and I will take care of the second." I said

"Okay. Let's ride." Said Len

_We all then left the room onto our respective locations. Hunt took the one in Southern South America, Len, Chance, and Price took the one in Northern South America, so that left me and Dawn with the one in Asia. We were both clad in armor, when we heard the alarm._

"We've got company." I said

"Where will they come from?" wondered Dawn

_We heard steps from behind us, and we turned around just in time before a couple of sword-wielding monsters attacked us._

"Ready?" I asked

"Oh yeah." Said Dawn

_When the monsters swung their swords down on us, we would fall back a few feet. This was enough distance for Dawn to successfully put in an Advent Card into her Advent Reader._

"Sun Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_And this one blinded the monsters long enough for the boomerangs on Dawn's Sun Vent to go into effect. Now it was time for the kicker._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_We jumped into the sky just as our Advent Beasts appeared. Thankfully, with that attack, we sent them packing._

"Now, let's upload this virus." I said

"Mm-hmm." Replied Dawn

_We managed to find the transmitter. I opened it up and uploaded the virus._

"Transmitter data compromised." Said a mechanical voice

"We're done here. Let's help Len and the others." I said

"Okay." Said Dawn

_We then headed off to Len's location, but I had a bad feeling that something worse was going to happen in our future._

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while to work on. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	27. Back in Black

Chapter 26: Back in Black

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a brand new chapter of A Swan's Courage! In all honesty, this fanfic will end in about five or so chapters, again, five or so. I'm not sure if I want to make the episode, A Dragon's Tale the epilogue for this fanfic or what, so yeah, I'm having a bit of a dilemma here. Okay, so enough of my rambling, and for the current poll results. The crossover between Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's is the fanfic that's currently in the lead, followed closely by the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's one-shot. Anyhow, with the first and second place poll results now mentioned, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We entered the warehouse area, to look for Len, Chance, and Price, in case they needed help. Thankfully, we found them just as they uploaded the virus._

"Hey guys." I said

"Huh? Sakura. Dawn." Said Len

"Looks like you didn't need our help after all." I said

"Yeah, now we can head out." Said Len

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Said Price

_Just as we walked outside the warehouse, we had company. We all activated our Advent Decks._

"Kamen Rider." Everyone said in unison

_After we transformed, there just seemed to be more and more of them! It was like Xaviax was pulling all the stops!_

"Where'd they all come from?" asked Price

_He sliced a few more with his sword._

"What? Do they have a sale on you guys down at the monster store?" asked Chance

_And now he was playing football with some of them._

"This is getting serious." Said Len

"Gee, ya think?" I asked sarcastically

_They were multiplying like rabbits! I swear, if these guys didn't Vent us, then I was going to find Xaviax and send him to the Advent Void personally! Just then, I noticed a new rider. He was wearing a black version of the armor Kit used to wear. Just looking at the armor brought back many memories with Kit in them._

"Um, guys?" said Price

_Len and Chance came running._

"Who's that?" asked Len

"No idea, so don't look at me!" I exclaimed

"Same here." Said Dawn

"A new rider." Said Chance

"Well, other than the obvious." I said

_The new rider slid in a card into his Advent Reader._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_An exact replica of Kit's sword appeared in the new rider's hand. He went into battle, fighting the other monsters. Well, I guess it's safe to say that he's on our side._

"Looks like he's on our side. Let's give him a hand." Said Len

"Good idea. Chance, Len, Price, I have an idea, why don't we lure some of the monsters over there." I said as I pointed to a large open area not far from our position

"Okay." Said Chance

_Most of the mirror monsters fell for Chance's and Price's ploy, leaving a large number of them in our Final Vent range._

"Going somewhere boys?" I asked

"Well, you've just won a trip, to the Advent Void." Said Dawn

_We then slid in our Final Vents together, of course._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_We jumped into the air, and our dragons did us the honor of taking care of the monsters for us. We then found Len talking with the new rider._

"Who are you?" asked Len

"And what do you want?" I asked

"Yeah, what she said." Said Dawn

_The rider then got out of his armor, thus revealing… Kit? I don't believe it!_

"How about a glass of water." Said Kit

_Len, Dawn, and I then got out of our armor._

"Kit!" exclaimed Len

"You crazy kid!" I exclaimed

_We all ran up to him and hugged him. He then looked behind him and saw Chance and Price._

"What are they doing here?" asked Kit

"No, it's okay." Said Len

"Not this again." Said Chance

"Kit, these are the Ventaran Kamen Riders. This is Chance, the original Kamen Rider Torque, and Price the original Kamen Rider Strike, but well, I think you already know that." I said

"Came along just in time." Said Chance

"Yeah, in more ways than one. Adam's back, he's working for Xaviax. He has the Dragon Deck." Said Len

"Guess that explains why I have this." Said Kit

_He was holding up a black version of the Advent Deck he used, but the symbol on the deck was different._

"I was initially against using this deck, because… because I dreamed that I Vented, you, Kase, Len, Dawn, Matt, Akiza, Yusei, Jack, and Crow with it. But the guy who pulled me out of the Advent Void told me that they were only nightmares." Said Kit

"He wasn't lying. All the riders had nightmares." Said Chance

"It's the rage of the Advent Beast trying to impose its will on you. When you contract with it, the beast is tamed. The nightmares go away." Said Price

"You said Kase was hurt?" asked Len

"Yeah." Said Kit

"Then, let's go." I said

_We all headed back to the base, and I could tell that Trent was having a hard time._

"Trent, where's Kase?" asked Len

_He pointed behind him, and then Len went into the next room._

"Hey man." Said Kit

"Kit is… is that you or…" started Trent

"You've gotta be kidding, right Trent?" asked Kit

"Kit, man, it's good to see you." Said Trent

_They then did some kind of handshake._

"Look, I'm gonna check on Kase." Said Kit

"Yeah." Said Trent

_Just then Hunt came in, and he and Kit almost pulled out their decks!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hunt, this is Kit. Kit, this is Hunt." Said Trent

_They then shook hands._

"Sorry. I just had a run-in with your double." Said Hunt

"It's no problem. I had one a couple years before." Said Kit

"Doubles are nuts, I mean, they got that whole, good and evil, and you know, it's like two scoops of ice cream, except one of them you don't like." Said Trent

_Insert awkward silence. Then Kit went into the other room._

"Have you found anymore transmitters yet?" asked Price

"Not yet, and the ones we have found have disappeared. Maybe Xaviax is cloaking them somehow." Said Trent

"Well, let's see." Said Price

"Xaviax's cloaking devices is pretty uber." Said Trent

"Have you triangulated a feedback transmission from the beacons?" asked Price

"Good idea. They gotta know where the transmitters are." Said Hunt

"You guys are geeks." Said Trent

"Um, he means that in a good way." I said

_As soon as he tried that method, Kit came by, and he looked like he was in a hurry._

"Kit. What's wrong?" I asked

"Maya's in trouble. I'm going to help her." Said Kit

"I'll come with you." I said

"Okay, thanks Sakura." Said Kit

"Anytime." I said

_When we arrived, we saw Adam with Maya._

"…but he doesn't know the whole truth, and neither do you." Said Adam

"Dude, get away from her!" I exclaimed

"Kit! Sakura!" exclaimed Maya

"If you hurt her, I'll take you down." Said Kit

"Wait Kit, he didn't hurt me. He helped me." Said Maya

"Helped my ass! Xaviax probably set the whole thing up!" I exclaimed

"No, no, no trick. Listen, from what Sakura said to me when we first met, you seem like you're a real credit to the Dragon Knight armor. More than I ever was. I made a terrible mistake and I… I wanna make up for it. I wanna make everything right, okay?" asked Adam

"Yeah, I know what it's like when Xaviax gets his hooks in you." Said Kit

"You have no idea." Said Adam

"I think I do. Least I had enough backbone to do the right thing when it mattered." Said Kit

"I was tricked! I didn't have a chance to do the right thing. You had it easy." Said Adam

"Easy? Xaviax turned my dad into a vegetable! You say I had it easy? All you had to do was your job." said Kit

"Hey, you don't know anything about me." Said Adam

"You betrayed your friends, your planet, billions of people, what else do I need to know?" asked Kit

"I didn't betray anybody." Said Adam

"Okay, break it up you two!" I exclaimed

_Did I just say that?_

"Guys, don't!" exclaimed Maya

_They then pulled out their respective Advent Decks. The belt appeared first._

"Kamen Rider!" exclaimed Kit

"Kamen Rider!" exclaimed Adam

_They slid in their decks and they began to transform. They were like boys who needed to let out some steam, only more intense. I tried to use my psychic powers to stop them, but they were too fast, and it took time to build up some energy for a strong telekinetic blast! As they fought, it looked like Kit was kicking Adam's ass into next week! Just as we saw Adam on the ground, Master Eubulon came into the scene!_

"That's enough." Said Eubulon

_Kit got Eubulon's hand off his Advent Reader, and was about to slid in his Final Vent._

"Are you going to make your nightmares a reality?" asked Eubulon

_Kit then slid the card back into his deck. He also got out of the armor._

"Judging without knowing the facts is foolish, as is getting angry without knowing the truth." Said Eubulon

_Adam then got onto his feet._

"Adam, you truly wish to return to the Riders?" asked Eubulon

"I do." Said Adam

"Then we will discuss it with the other Kamen Riders." Said Eubulon

_Now that we were back at the base, I had a bad feeling that everyone was not going to take this news easily._

"What's this?" asked Len

"Maya, you're hurt!" exclaimed Trent

"Can't believe you have the nerve to show your face." Said Len

"We should Vent him, right now." said Hunt

"Hear him out. Let's hear his side." Said Eubulon

"I already heard that story from Sakura." Said Len before he walked out on us

_I had the feeling that this was going to be a long day._

_**Done and done! Whew, man this took me a while to write, but hey, I have it done at the very least! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	28. A Hero's Fall

Chapter 27: A Hero's Fall

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a brand new chapter! So there are about five to six more chapters left in this fanfic, and according to the poll, looks like the Digimon crossover is in the lead. Anyhow, let's just move onto the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We waited for a while for Len to come back with Eubulon. I guess he really needed to blow off some steam after all that's happened with Adam. I mean, from what he told me, Adam was his best friend, so what was he supposed to think after he betrayed the other Kamen Riders the way he did? I probably wouldn't be able to think, I mean, I've been in that situation before. He eventually came back with Master Eubulon, so now was the best time to start talking._

"Where do I start? Um, I guess the best place to start is um… I fell in love with Sarah. On my last day of duty, dealing with monster attacks and watching over the other Kamen Riders. Fighting monsters was one thing, but nobody taught us to fight our emotions. When Master Eubulon disappeared, there was no way to unlink from the Advent Decks. No way to ignore the attacks. I'd lose Sarah forever. I couldn't handle it. On my last day, something incredible happened. I met someone named Paragon. Paragon then told me that he was a colleague of Eubulon's that he had come from Karsh, and was here to help Ventara." Said Adam

"But it was Xaviax." Said Len

"It didn't even occur to me. He was the answer to all my prayers. He could unlink us from the Advent Decks. We could lead normal lives again. We could retire and we could recruit new riders. Everything could go back to the way it was. I could be with Sarah." Said Adam

"Why'd you led him into the base? Why'd you take our decks and leave us helpless?" asked Price

"I thought you wanted to be unlinked too. I thought everyone wanted to be unlinked, I mean we all talked about it; after the war was over, remember? Then he transformed. There was no way I could take back what I did. I've been Xaviax's prisoner ever since. The only way I had escaped was because you were here, distracting him on Earth." Said Adam

"Well you may not be a traitor, but you are a world-class genius." Said Kase

_Trent's computer screen began to beep._

"Yes! We have two more transmitters. One in North America and one in Africa." Said Trent

"Excellent work." Said Eubulon

"Signers. Okay, here's the plan, Dawn, Matt, Leo, Luna and I will hit the transmitter in Africa along with whoever goes with us. Yusei, Jack, you guys go with Akiza and Crow. This way, we have heavy hitters on each team." I said

"Who made you the boss?" asked Jack

"I'm not the boss, I'm a strategist. Think about it, my Final Vent only works with Dawn unless I'm in Majestic Mode. You two have Majestic Mode cards in your Advent Decks. This way, we have a balance on each team." I said

"Excellent thinking Sakura." Said Eubulon

"Thank you Master Eubulon." I said

"Len, Chance, and Adam, take the North American transmitter with Yusei, Jack, Akiza, and Crow. I'll go with Price, Hunt, Sakura, Dawn, Matt, Leo, and Luna to the African transmitter." Said Eubulon

"You'd trust Adam that much? I'd much rather go with Kit." Said Len

"We need Kit here this place in case Xaviax finds a way in. Let's go." Said Eubulon

_All of the Kamen Riders were going to their respective locations._

"He has a point." Said Kit

"Now you know how I feel. 'Trent, stay behind while I save the world'." Mocked Trent

"Hey!" exclaimed Maya

_Now we were all in Africa, and let me tell you, it got hot in New Domino City, but I'd never experienced heat like this! Leo's armor looked like Power Tool Dragon's, just well, minus the arm accessories. Luna on the other hand was in a light blue bodysuit with golden armor. Her Advent Reader was on her right arm, kinda like how Chris' was on his arm. Enough for the trip down memory lane. We've looked everywhere, and nothing. Nada. Zero._

"Nothing over here." Said Price

"We're getting close. Keep an eye out for trouble." Said Eubulon

"I don't know guys. I think Trent gave us some bad data. There's nothing out here." Said Hunt

"Yeah, I agree." Said Matt

"Same here." Said Dawn

_Should've looked before we leaped. We were getting attacked! Those monsters managed to separate me from Dawn, and I guess all of those years of street fighting really paid off. I was about to go into Majestic Mode when I heard Eubulon's voice._

"Break off! Back to base!" exclaimed Eubulon

"Got it!" exclaimed Price

_We saw Eubulon carry Hunt, so we needed to clear a path back to the base so we'd be safe. For those of us who had swords, we sliced and diced our way through. When we finally did, we arrived at the base, and Master Eubulon had Hunt in his arms. I bet the others wondered what the heck happened._

"What happened?" asked Chance

"We were attacked. We couldn't get to the transmitter. We'll have to try again." Said Eubulon

"How bad is it?" asked Chance

"Bad. I'm placing him in a healing trance." Said Eubulon

_He held some kind of purple sphere in his hands, and then sent it inside Hunt. Now all we can do is hope._

_**Done and done! Whew, this took a while to write, but above and all, I'm finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	29. Dark Deception

Chapter 28: Dark Deception

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and it's about high time that I gave this fanfic an update, isn't it? Spring break is here, which gives me time to work on my things, especially since I have nothing better to do (maybe other than college visits). Anyhow, time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"We got ambushed on our way to the African Transmitter. This… creature came charging out of nowhere. Hunt never even saw it coming." Said Price

"We shouldn't disturb him. We gotta go back to the African transmitter and disable it." Said Len

_Len, Chance, and Dawn left the room._

"Do well my friend." Price said before he left the room

"Take good care of him Maya, okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I will." Said Maya

"Thanks." I said

_I then walked out of the room to catch up to the others. We ended up in the abandoned car junk yard as I like to call it._

"Be careful, that's where he got jumped last time." Price said

"We definitely don't want that to happen again." I said

_We looked around, and the coast was clear, at least, I hope it was._

"Seems pretty clear to me. Let's go." Said Len

"Hey Len, listen, about Adam." Said Price

"What? You guys don't trust him?" asked Len

"It's not that, I… I feel like there's something he's not telling us." said Price

"He seems okay to me. He sounded really sorry about what he did." Said Chance

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean he's strong enough to be tempted again." Said Price

_Len nodded his head, and took another look around._

"Come on guys, we're close. Let's go get the last transmitter." Said Len

_We all nodded and headed on our way. We finally found the transmitter in a modern city a few miles south from our location._

"Here it is." Said Len

_We all ran towards is, and Price took out the drive. He opened the device, and plugged it in._

"It's shutting down." Said Price

"Good." said Len

"Yeah, real good." I said

_We all heard the alarm, looked around for the source._

"Looks like they found us." said Price

"Chance, you keep an eye on this, we'll try to hold them off." Said Len

"What? Hey wait! I'm not the tech guy!" exclaimed Chance

_I laughed as we ran off._

"If Chance isn't the tech guy, I shudder to think what Drew was." I said

_Len laughed at my joke. Price and Dawn looked confused, so we gave them a 'tell you later' look. After we all got into our armor, we found the monsters._

"Don't look now." said Price

"But you're surrounded." Len finished

"And the odds…" I started

"Won't ever be in your favor." Said Dawn

_By this point, we had the monsters outnumbered, 4 to 3._

"You wanna go first?" asked Price

"Don't mind if I do." Said Len

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_That was Len's Advent Reader. Dawn, Price, and I pulled out our cards at the same time._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Four for four, not bad. We all went charging in with our swords drawn, attacking the monsters. These things were tough, I'll give them that much credit. Even with the four of us fighting, we were having some trouble, until a plasma bullet came out of nowhere. That's when we saw Chance._

"Hey! Nice shooting." Said Price

"Sorry." Said Chance

_We got back into the action in no time. Now were pulling the finishers._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Shoot Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Snake breath, Len's bat, and our dragons appeared while Chance had his bazooka. The monsters tried to defend, but it was an epic fail. We made road kill out of them!_

"Nice work fellas." Said Chance

"What about the transmitter?" I asked

"Offline and out of mind." Said Chance

"Good job. Let's go home." Said Len

_We all headed back, and I was happy to know that it was one more transmitter gone._

"So, how'd it go? Did you guys get it?" asked Kit

"Four down, one to go." Said Len

"That's awesome guys!" exclaimed Maya

"How'd you guys do it?" asked Kit

"Yeah." Said Maya

"It was just really easy. We went in, kicked a lot of butt, made things happen." Said Price

"Monsters are destroyed, transmitter's down, almost there guys." Said Dawn

"Yeah, just one left! Bring out your worst Xaviax, because these guys are looking for some fight!" I exclaimed

"Master." Price said as he and Eubulon exchanged hand shakes

"You should've been there." Said Chance

"I know, I know, I'm lame." Said Kit

"You're not lame Kit, you're just a bit on the slow side. But hey, don't take it from me!" I exclaimed jokingly

"Hey guys! I found the last transmitter! It's in Australia." Said Trent

"Well I know who to send on that mission. He's tall, blond, and has an Australian accent." I said mimicking Jack's accent

"Watch it!" exclaimed Jack

"It was a joke!" I exclaimed

_This is it! We have one more transmitter to go! But little did I know, the battle was far from over._

_**Done and done! Whew, this took a while. Brownie points to whoever can catch the reference to one of my favorite book series. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	30. The Enemy Within

Chapter 29: The Enemy Within

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know what you're thinking, you're thinking, 'what the heck has taken you so long to update'? Hey, my laptop's been nuts around me lately, and I'm currently looking for a new one. Anyhow, time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Yusei, Jack, Adam, Len, and I were currently talking with Master Eubulon._

"We don't have much time left. Here, take this, and report back the second you disable the Australian transmitter." Said Eubulon

"Yes sir." Said Len

"Got it." Said Adam

"Understood." I said

"We got this." Said Jack

"We understand." Said Yusei

"I'll make sure everyone is in position. We must strike before Xaviax has a chance to recover." Said Eubulon

"Will you be able to get the rest of the riders out of the Advent Void soon? Is the key fixed?" asked Len

"It will be." Said Eubulon

_He waved his hand over the Void Key._

"I'll have to stay in my armor in order to recharge the Void Key. Now go and good luck." Said Eubulon

"Thank you sir." Jack, Yusei, Len, Adam, and I said in unison

_We walked in front of the mirror._

"Just like old times, huh?" asked Len

"Yeah." Said Adam

_The mirror opened passage, and we were on our way. Now we were on our bikes, and we just had to find the transmitter. I hope we can find it, and then it's adios to Xaviax. Suddenly, Len's communicator went online._

"Len, report in. Len, do you copy?" asked Eubulon

"Master Eubulon. We're closing in on the target now." Said Len

"Is everything okay?" asked Eubulon

"So far so good. We just have to patrol right into the welcoming party." Said Len

"Stay alert." Said Eubulon

"Yes sir." Said Len

_He hung up after that._

"Let's go." Said Len

_Adam, Yusei, and Jack nodded while I gave a thumbs-up. We walked up to a warehouse._

"The transmitter should be in there somewhere. Let's split and look for it." Said Len

"Good idea." Said Adam

_We all split directions, and in no time, I found some of the monsters, AKA the welcoming committee._

"Alright, now this is more like it." I said

_I pulled out a card in my Advent Deck_

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_My sword appeared, and Thing 1 and Thing 2 were about to attack, but thankfully for me, Yusei and Jack showed up._

"I thought you guys went the other way." I said

"You know just as well as we do that you don't have a Final Vent just for you." Said Jack

"Yeah, but let's finish this quick. We have more important things to do." I said as I pulled out the Majestic Mode card

"Yeah, we do." Said Yusei

_Jack and Yusei pulled out the Majestic Mode cards. We slid them in at the same time._

"Majestic Mode." Said a mechanical voice

_We were all clad in our armor, and we pulled out one card from our decks._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Yusei's Final Vent was basically him getting on top of Stardust, which now looked like Majestic Star Dragon, and while it fired Yusei dive-bombed the monsters. Jack's Majestic Red Dragon fired a hellfire onto the monsters while he was riding on top. I on the other hand was riding Majestic Moon Dragon, which promptly turned into a motorcycle, and blasted the monsters as we ran them over, in other words, road kill._

"Nice job guys. We better find that transmitter." I said

"We're right behind you." Said Yusei

"Yeah, what he said." Said Jack

_We all got back into our normal armor at this point. We had somehow met back up with Adam and Len, and not too soon either, we finally found the transmitter._

"There it is." Said Len

_He then uploaded the virus into the system._

"Alright, it's done." Said Len

_He made his way out of the room, and contacted Master Eubulon._

"This is Len. Australian transmitter is down. Mission accomplished." Said Len

_Looks like there's a bit of interference._

"Master Eubulon, come in." said Len

_Still nothing. I had a bad feeling._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Adam was charging at us! This isn't good._

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_We were all back at No Men base and we just saw the Australian transmitter signal disappear._

"Yes! The last transmitter's shut down. They did it. Xaviax will no longer be teleporting anyone." Said Trent

"Good work Trent. I'll alert the riders. Maya, maybe you were wrong about the look on Adam's face." Said Eubulon

"I guess I was. I'm glad everything turned out okay." Said Maya

"Yeah, me too." I said

'_Dawn! Ya hear me?-1_' Sakura mentally exclaimed

'_Sakura? What's wrong?_" I mentally asked

'_We're being attacked! By Adam!_' Sakura mentally exclaimed

"Talk about speaking too soon! Sakura, Yusei, Jack, and Len are being attacked." I said

"By who?" asked Maya

"Adam. I'm going." I said

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_We were now going toe-to-toe with Adam. Just what is up with this guy? Len then grabbed him in an arm hold._

"I should've known you'd betray us." Said Len

"Well you'll never learn, will you?" asked Adam

_He caught Len off by surprise, but it really looked like he was having a really hard time against him._

"I never should've trusted you." Said Len

"Well it's too late now." Said Adam

_We ran out as soon as he started swinging that sword of his._

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_I got to the transmitter the same time Kit and Kase did._

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" asked Kase

"It's Adam. He's attacking the others. Sakura just warned me." I said

"Master Eubulon, do you copy?" asked Kase

"Talk to me Kase." Said Eubulon

"We found Len's communicator, but no sign of him, Sakura, Jack, Yusei, or Adam." Said Kase

"Look for them. They can't be far." Said Eubulon

"Yes sir." Said Kase

_She then cut off the communication._

"I hope this isn't what it looks like." Said Kit

"I hope not either." Said Kase

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_We were all now on a bridge._

"I don't get it. You admitted that Xaviax tricked you. What are you doing?" asked Len

"He deceived me, but he gave me what he promised too, which is more than the Advent Master ever did." Said Adam

"Well then you're a fool." Said Len

_We all drew out our Advent Cards._

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Our respective contract beasts gave us our swords._

"We can't beat Xaviax Len, Sakura, Jack, and Yusei. You can make the best of losing." Said Adam

"Never!" Len, Yusei, Jack, and I exclaimed in unison

_It took four strikes to catch Adam off guard. He soon fell onto the ground. We all struck, but Adam managed to block our swords._

"We gave up our lives for Eubulon, and he says it's still not enough!" exclaimed Adam

_He kicked Len in the place where the sun doesn't shine, and knocked Yusei and Jack off their feet. He almost got me though._

"Xaviax isn't like that. If you work for him, he gives you a fair deal." Said Adam

"Until he doesn't need you anymore, then it's off to the garbage dump. Trust me, he reminds me of a certain old geezer named Goodwin." I said

"And that's when you get no deal." Said Len

"You two don't know what you're talking about. Xaviax kept his promise to me, and Eubulon attacked me and called me spineless." Said Adam

_We went toe-to-toe with the swords again. He almost got the upper hand when Jack and Yusei pushed him back._

"I'm done listening to you." Said Len

_He pulled out the Survive Mode card. Things were about to get serious. Len and Adam were really going at it now, seeing that Len in Survive Mode means that he's pissed off, big time._

"I know what you think of me. We smile and then you welcome me back." Said Adam

"Get up." Said Len

"You think Kit makes a better Dragon Knight, don't you?" asked Adam

"Get up!" exclaimed Len

"Well you didn't go through what I went through. He wasn't the one who dropped a ball for the entire planet. I've only got one good thing left in my life, now I'm not letting you guys take her from me too." Said Adam

_Oh boy, things were about to heat up, and as a result, Yusei, Jack, and I pulled out the Majestic Mode cards. Things were really getting serious now._

"What happens to Sarah when Xaviax gets the lives of a billion people?" asked Len

_He was really pissed now._

"They're already gone! There's nothing we can do! There's still nothing we can do, Xaviax has won!" exclaimed Adam

_He got four swords to his chest, hard too._

"Xaviax always wins. Always." Said Adam

"Only when a coward gives up." Said Len

"Shoot Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_His Advent Reader became a medieval arrow launcher. He shot one at Adam, and he was down, but not out, yet._

"Trick Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Now there was more of him than us! This isn't looking good now._

"Fight fire with fire." Said Len

"Trick Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Len made three copies of himself to combat Adam's six copies and himself. I guess this means we each get one person/copy to fight. After a while, we defeated the copies, and it was us versus him._

"What else could I do? She's all I have left." Said Adam

_We all sent blasts at each other, but our Survive Mode/ Majestic Mode armor timed out._

"This is for you Sarah. At least we'll be together." Said Adam

"Sword Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_His sword then appeared._

"I don't know who she is, but if she's worth the whole world and your friends, then don't let us stop you." Said Len

_He raised his sword._

"What are you waiting for? Do it. Do it!" exclaimed Len

_He then dropped his sword, surprising us. He soon got out of the armor. After that his legs gave out on him, and he fell to the ground. I then saw Kase, Kit, and Dawn pull up. Wait, when did she learn how to drive? Jack, Yusei, Len, and I got out of the armor as well. Dawn, Kit, and Kase ran up to us._

"You okay?" asked Kase

"Yeah. We're okay." Said Len

_Adam was whispering something to himself. He then looked up at us._

"Vent me. All of you, just Vent me. I'm worth nothing else. I sold out Earth, I sold out Ventara. I have no reason to live." Said Adam

"No. I think your way has punched you to see us win. I know what a coward you really are." Said Len

"Besides, we've already shut down all the transmitters." Said Kit

"Yeah, what's stopping us now?" asked Jack

"Don't you understand? They're not shut down! I gave Xaviax the virus." Said Adam

"You what?-!" Kase, Dawn, and I exclaimed in unison

"He decoded it. He's gonna reactivate all the transmitters, all of them. He has an anti-virus. All that you've done… for nothing." Said Adam

"I can't believe this." Said Kase

"You make me sick." Said Kit

_Kase pulled out a communicator._

"Master Eubulon, do you read me?" asked Kase

"I read you Kase. What's happening?" asked Eubulon

"We have a situation. I'll fill you in on the way back." Said Kase

"Copy that." Said Eubulon

_She then hung up._

"We have to get back to base." Said Kase

"What about him?" asked Yusei

"We'll take him with us. We'll let the Advent Master decide his fate." Said Len

_He walked over to Adam._

"Give me the Advent Deck. Give it to me!" exclaimed Len

_Adam gave him the dragon deck. Len immediately took it. The countdown for this world, and our own world, has begun._

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while to write, but it's finally done! There's about 2-3 more chapters until A Swan's Courage is finally done. I'm still considering whether or not I should make A Dragon's Tale the epilogue or not. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	31. For Ventara, Earth, and New Domino

Chapter 30: For Ventara, Earth, and New Domino

_**Hey everyone! It's sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter of A Swan's Courage! I know it's been a while, but I'm finally back! Just one more chapter to go until this fanfic is finally over. It's been a rough ride, but it's finally done. Anyway, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_All of the Kamen Riders and Signers were in a room, and we had just listened to another confession by Adam._

"So are you saying I attacked you?" asked Eubulon

"Yes, and you said I was beneath contempt." Said Adam

"Adam this didn't happen. I would never do such a thing." Said Eubulon

"It must've been Xaviax. I mean, he is a master of disguise." Said Kit

"Of course. I'm such a fool! He knew I was having second thoughts!" exclaimed Adam

"I knew it." Said Price

_There was a long pause of silence._

"Whatever punishment you guys think I should have, I'll take it." Said Adam

"Your mistakes put us, this world, and the world where the Signers come from in grave danger, but we can't afford to punish you right now." Said Eubulon

"What?-!" exclaimed Chance

_We all turned to face him._

"He put us in the Advent Void." Said Chance

"He should spend some time there." Said Hunt

"I'll leave that decision to you guys, but right now, we will need every rider to defeat Xaviax." Said Eubulon

"Let him help. He's got a lot to make up for." Said Len

"And what if he turns on us again?" asked Chance

"He won't. Not this time." Said Kase

"Thank you. I don't deserve this." Said Adam

"Then start deserving it." Said Price

"Master Eubulon. We have to move now." Said Michelle

"Understood. Riders, gather 'round. This is a Link Vent. It will allow all of you to combine the energy of your Final Vents into one massive pulse. You will use them to defeat Xaviax. They will only be effective with all twenty-two riders together." Said Eubulon

"So you fixed the Void Key. You're going to bring the riders back." Said Kit

"Yes. The Void Key is fully charged now. But it won't be easy getting them into Xaviax's base. The perimeter's protected by an Advent Shield, which stops anyone carrying an Advent Deck from entering." Said Eubulon

"So how are we going to get in to disable the Advent Shield?" asked Len

"We need to sneak a non-Kamen Rider into the base with a mirror, so we can bypass the perimeter. Once inside, you need to destroy the shield generator." Said Eubulon

"So we're going in the old-fashioned way. I love it." Said Chance

"Maya, how do you feel about going into danger one more time?" asked Eubulon

"Not without me she's not!" exclaimed Trent

_There was a long pause of silence, but Michelle gave Trent a reassuring look. He was in._

"For Ventara, New Domino, and Earth." Said Maya

"And Earth." Chimed Trent

_Eubulon looked around at us, and we all nodded. We're ready._

"It's time." Said Eubulon

_Time to take down Xaviax! We all headed down into the garage to grab our respective rides._

"You nervous?" asked Jack

"Why? Are you?" I asked

"No way! Okay, maybe a little, but don't tell anyone." Said Jack

"I won't. It's just like the final battle against Goodwin, only there's more at stake." I said

"Riders! Create a diversion outside of the gates so Maya and Trent can sneak inside and set up the mirror. Draw as much attention away from them as you can. You two will be escorted by Kit and Kase. Stick to the side streets and stay out of sight. Len, Price, and Adam are team one. Yusei, Jack, and Sakura are team two. Chance and Hunt are team three. Dawn, Akiza, Leo, and Luna are team four. Matt and Crow are team five. Kit and Kase are team six. Now go and good luck to all of you!" exclaimed Eubulon

_We all put on our helmets, and started up our bikes or in some of our cases, Duel Runners. Eubulon taught Akiza and Dawn to ride motorcycles, so I hope they can be okay. After we all rode out of the base, we split up so we could catch Xaviax off guard at the right moment. At the place we were supposed to be, Xaviax wasn't pulling any punches._

"Well, here's our welcoming committee." I said

_We got off our bikes, and pulled out our decks at the exact same moment._

"Kamen Rider!" I exclaimed

_We all transformed, and went into battle, but seriously, Xaviax really wasn't pulling any punches._

"Xaviax's transmitter power is at 50 percent riders." Said Michelle

_No duh Sherlock. We know we have to hurry, however, somewhere in the battle, we lost sight of Jack._

"Jack, where'd you go? We could use some help here!" I exclaimed

"Sorry guys, a little busy at the moment. Sheesh, these guys know how to be persistent." Said Jack

"Generator's at 50 percent. You guys need to hurry up." Said Michelle

"We're trying!" I exclaimed

_I managed to kick some back_

"Thanks for your hospitality guys, but we're in a hurry, so we have to Vent you now." I said

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Thankfully, Eubulon gave both me and Dawn another Final Vent card, one that works in case we're separated. I jumped into the air as Lunar Eclipse Dragon appeared, and hitched a ride as I was holding my sword. I gathered energy into my blade, and as Lunar attacked, I jumped down, and pressed my sword into the ground, creating a supernova of energy. I got rid of a lot of monsters, but I was exhausted, and suddenly I found myself on the ground as Yusei and Jack tried to shake me awake._

"Transmitter power at 65 percent guys." Said Michelle

"Got it." Said Jack

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Yusei

"Yeah, I'm okay, just wishing I had a day to recover instead of a few hours." I said

"Getting these things one-by-one isn't working." Said Jack

"Yeah, it's time to upgrade." Said Yusei

_Jack and I nodded, and we grabbed our Majestic Mode card_

"Majestic Mode." Said a mechanical voice

_More uglies showed up, which we easily began to take care of with the upgrade._

"Final Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_Our dragons showed up with their own upgrades, and we did it. Let's hope the mirror's up now._

"75 percent." Said Michelle

"Riders, we're in the grounds. Get ready." Said Maya

"They're ready!" exclaimed Yusei

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Jack

"Yeah." I said

_We went through the nearest car, and when we arrived, we saw Kit kick a mirror monster. We were all inside. The monster in front of us was about to attack, but when we all got into a fighting stance, it ran away. Coward!_

"So ninja!" exclaimed Trent

"Which way?" asked Kit

"Up ahead." Said Adam

"Let's go." Said Len

"Yeah." Said Kase

"95 percent riders." Said Michelle

_We were now hurrying to get to the shield._

"There it is. We found it!" exclaimed Maya

"The shield generator!" exclaimed Adam

"Let's set up the charges." Said Len

_We all hurried to set up the charges, but we were careful as well._

"Everyone, fall back, it's gonna blow." Said Len

"Go on." Said Kit

"Let's go, let's go!" exclaimed Len

_We all ran as far as we could to avoid getting blasted into next week._

"Ah, you gotta love that sound." I said

"You're crazy, you know that?-!" exclaimed Dawn

"I'm just saying because it's not something important." I said

"To us that is." Agreed Matt

"Everyone okay?" asked Len

_We all agreed, and Len was dodging arrows. Guess Xaviax got our invite._

"Fall back." Said Len

_We hid between the walls, and saw more monsters._

"Look." Said Hunt

"I see them. We have to get to the controller and stop Xaviax." Said Len

"Right." Everyone said in unison

"You guys, keep going. We'll meet Master Eubulon in the control room." said Len

"Be careful Len." Said Kase

"You too." Said Len

_That left me, Adam, Price, Yusei, Jack, and Len_

"Let's go get them." Said Len

"Let's do it." Said Yusei

_We searched around, and found our monster._

"Draw your Final Vent." Said Len

_Len, Adam, and I were getting them ready when Price ran by._

"I got this." Said Price

"Wait, all at once!" exclaimed Adam

_He attacked the three monsters, but was pushed back by their combo._

"Price!" exclaimed Adam

"You okay?" asked Len

"I just need a minute to catch my breath. You guys go on, go." Said Price

"Hey, don't take too long." Said Adam

_We ran ahead to get to the control room, and ran into Kase, Kit, and Dawn. Looks like Kit just took care of a couple of mirror monsters._

"Good to see you." Said Kase

"Likewise." Said Len

"Dawn, you okay?" I asked

"Never better." Said Dawn

"Come on, we're almost there!" exclaimed Adam

_We got to the control room, and saw that Eubulon was in trouble, so Kit and Adam drew their strike vents._

"Strike Vent." Said a mechanical voice

"What?" wondered Xaviax

_They got him, hard._

"So, the Calvary's arrived." Said Xaviax

"I've waited two worlds for this." Said Len

_All eight of us got into a fighting stance._

"Then I won't keep you waiting any longer." Said Xaviax

_He sent some energy blast at us, which hurled us back, hard._

"You're all weak, like your master, and that pathetic excuse of a dragon." Said Xaviax

_We all went into hand-to-hand combat mode against Xaviax, but it seemed that he was some kind of master of hand-to-hand combat. Yikes, this isn't good. Soon, he had Adam in an arm lock._

"You're a fool Adam. You had so many chances, but you've made your decision, and so have I. The deal's off, and in fact, after I'm done Venting you and your friends, I think I'll pay Sarah a visit, and Vent her too!" exclaimed Xaviax

_He tossed Adam back at us, and I caught him, thus causing us to hit the ground first, followed by the others._

"You're pathetic. Not even the strength of the eight of you is strong enough to defeat me." Said Xaviax

"But they are enough to distract you." Said Eubulon

"What?" asked Xaviax

_Eubulon then started charging up something._

"Riders!" exclaimed Eubulon

_We summoned our sword vents, and struck him, sending him flying. The portal, which was now behind us, opened, and the other Kamen Riders appeared._

"No." said Xaviax

"Everyone's here." Said Price

_All twenty-two riders were here, and Xaviax got out of his armor._

"My, my. Wow. Look at all these brave warriors come to defeat the evil-doer who ruined their lives. Twenty-two against one. I must be real scary. Maybe it's time you all re-considered. I mean Adam, have you really though this through? You really gonna Sarah that you sold her family and her world into captivity? How are you gonna feel when the love light in her eyes transform into something way less pleasant. Kit, what do you think? When Eubulon's defeated, who's the only one who's gonna be left to bring back your father? Come on kids. What'd ya say? It's crunch time!" exclaimed Xaviax

"Your words mean nothing." Said Adam

"He's right. We're done with you General." Said Kit

"Oh please. You think this is the end? I defeated you all before, and I'll do it again! And even if you win, I'll be back. I will always be back." Said Xaviax

"Not this time you won't. Kamen Riders, use your Link Vent." Said Eubulon

_We all pulled out our Link Vent cards, and I could see the fear on Xaviax's face._

"Link Vent." Said a mechanical voice

_A single bolt of lightning came down, and then separated into twenty-two different bolts, which we each absorbed, and then fired at Xaviax._

"You… will… pay!" exclaimed Xaviax

_There was an explosion, and Xaviax was gone, along with whatever was behind him. No way he could've survived. We did it. Eubulon got out of his armor first._

"Is he gone?" asked Maya

"He's gone." Said Eubulon

_We all then got out of our armor, and the original riders bowed to him._

"Welcome back. Welcome back all of you!" exclaimed Eubulon

_All of the Kamen Riders were back, but there was still one matter that needed to be taken care of, the matter of the Signers getting back home._

"Riders! There is still much more work to be done. You have all done a great thing here today. Xaviax is gone, and Earth is saved. Along with the world the Signers, and their allies are from. But the people of Ventara are still enslaved on Karsh. We will need to move all the beacons on Earth to Karsh, so that we can use them to teleport the Ventarans back to their true home. There are many weapons, many terrible weapons here and on Karsh that we must dismantle, and still many of Xaviax's monsters to hunt and destroy. It will be hard work, but it will put the world, the three worlds, right at last. Are you ready?-!" exclaimed Eubulon

"Yes!" all of the riders exclaimed in unison

"For Ventara!" exclaimed Eubulon

"Earth!" All of the Ventaran and Earth riders exclaimed

"And New Domino!" All of the Signers, Leo, and Dawn exclaimed

"Let's ride." Said Eubulon

_And hope for a future._

_**Just one more chapter until this fanfic's finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Poll's gonna close after the next update, so hurry up to get your vote in! Kan dao ni!**_


	32. Epilogue: A Dragon's Tale

Epilogue: A Dragon's Tale

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with the last chapter of A Swan's Courage. What a wild ride it's been. But this fanfic's finally done. Anyhow, it's time for the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_It's been a while since Xaviax was defeated, and today was the day that we'd all be able to go back home. I'm glad that we can, and yet, I'll miss being here. When I looked in the mirror, I saw that my hair was pink again, and my eyes were brown. I also saw a note._

'_Sakura,_

_We've already left back for home. The portal's gonna close at midnight, so don't take too long._

_-Dawn'_

"Typical." I said out loud

_I then picked up my copy of Maya's book. So, one story's over, and another one's going to begin. Master Eubulon erased parts of our memories, the ones that would pertain to whatever futures we'd have. Frankly, I couldn't even remember what he did erase. The Ventarans were sent back home with the help of Master Eubulon, and Xaviax's teleporters, and began to work on putting their lives, and their planet back together. He also brought all of the Earth Riders back from the Advent Void. He told us that he healed them and wiped their memories of being Kamen Riders. Good thing too. I don't want JTC to know what he was. He even cured Chris of his asthma, and is now a marine again for the U.S. Navy. Adam also told Eubulon that he didn't want to be a Kamen Rider anymore, so Kit took his place as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, and speaking of being Kamen Riders, after the last battle, our Advent Decks became our Signer Dragons again. As for Crow, Dawn, and Leo, Crow had his Blackwing- Armor Master back, Leo had his Power Tool Dragon, and Dawn has Sunrise Dragon back. Trent began working full-time for the No Men, working on setting up links with the Ventaran governments, and Michelle was learning something she had forgotten, patience. I put my book on the counter where Maya was._

"Oh, uh, what's your name?" asked Maya

"Sakura Phoenix." I smirked

_She looked at me with surprise._

"Sakura!" exclaimed Maya

_She jumped up and gave me a hug._

"So that's what you really look like. Oh, hey!" exclaimed Maya

_Len, Kase, and Kit were here too._

"Thanks for coming." Said Maya

"No problem." Said Kit

_Kit revealed he also had a book with him._

"Okay, I'm gonna sign your books for you." Said Maya

_In my book, she wrote,_

'_Sakura-_

_To brighter futures. _

_-Maya'_

"This better make me look good." Kit and I said in unison

"Don't worry." Said Maya

"So, by the way, I've been meaning to tell you, I'm really sorry about your camera." Said Len

"Aw, better late than never." Said Maya

"Take care." Said Len

"And don't you have a portal to catch?" asked Kase

"Closes at midnight, so I have time." I said

_Master Eubulon managed to cure Kit's dad too, so that's one happy ending, even if this isn't a fairy tale, the best ending anyone can hope for to be exact. I was about to ride through the portal back home when I saw Price and Maya. I waved good-bye to them as I lowered the visor on my helmet. There are many worlds behind the mirrors, so there are still more stories to tell._

_**Done and done! Well, I'm happy with the way this fanfic ended, but I'm also sad that it's over too. But still, this isn't the end of Sakura's adventures yet. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. I'll still be online, writing to my heart's content. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
